La subasta
by Yukii-Rosae
Summary: Rivaille acompaña a la loca Hanji a una de las subastas del comercio negro de la ciudad, no espera comprar nada, pero en un momento, su cerebro y su corazón le ordenan hacer una millonaria puja por cierto 'artículo' de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda, lo que no sabe, es que esta loca acción le traerá más que un cambio a su vida. RIREN! Rivaille/Levi x Eren. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**La subasta**

Era un lugar como un anfiteatro, un lugar muy amplio para el concurrió público de la oscura sociedad de la ciudad, una ciudad grande, muy grande, tan grande que se dividía en 3 sectores, Wall Maria, Wall Rose, y Wall Sina, éste último era el más destacado, y dónde vivía la mayoría de la gente de clase alta y más importante. Estas mismas personas se encontraban en ese momento en aquel lugar, ya que se llevaría a cabo una gran subasta, la cual contaría con objetos raros, joyas y cosas extravagantes que una persona de recursos normales no podría pagar.  
>La subasta se dividía por tipo de objetos, y cada grupo tenía su horario, en la mañana se subastaban obras de arte, ya sea cuadros o esculturas, a medio día se subastaban joyas y adornos como candelabros y figuras hechas con preciosos materiales.<br>Sin mayores complicaciones pasaba el día, gente muy importante iba y venía, la gran mayoría escoltada ya que se mostraba que todos llevaban grandes cantidades de dinero. Pero eso no era lo fundamental de todo ese ajetreo, claro que no, esa subasta no era sólo algo bonito para los ricos, sino que era lo más perverso y oscuro de aquella civilización.  
>Al llegar la noche, la gente se volvía más sombría, ya casi no había mujeres con hermosos trajes buscando adornos para sus cuellos u hogares, sino que se llenaba de accionistas y traficantes de todos lados de la región. Habían esperado mucho para el gran momento, el momento más horrible de la noche, claro que para esa gente de mente perversa que se encontraba ahí, era el ápice de toda la reunión.<p>

Se encendía la luz de aquel escenario, mientras la gente entraba y tomaba sus asientos y un hombre muy fornido, calvo, de piel morena y de traje se acercaba al centro y llamaba la atención de los asistentes hablando por un micrófono.

-Su atención por favor, estimados asistentes, señoras y señores, les deseo los más cordiales saludos a todos nuestros compradores y a sus acompañantes. Bienvenidos a la noche más esperada de toda la ciudad, tengan el gusto de ver y comprar lo que ustedes desean, hoy es el día sin restricciones. Espero que todos puedan adquirir el objeto que buscan, buena suerte a todos.- Al terminar, el gran hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano, todas las puertas se cerraron y todo quedo en casi penumbras, luego se encendieron varias luces que permitían ver los pasillos y escaleras del lugar.

-El primer objeto a subastar, es esta bella perla…- Volvió a hablar el hombre, y luego de eso, aparecieron otros dos hombres fornidos y grandes en traje, empujaban una jaula, claro que esta tenía una tela negra impidiendo mostrar lo que había abajo.  
>Los hombres al llegar al centro del escenario descubrieron la jaula, dejando ver en ella una hermosa joven, no debe haber tenido más de 20 años, incluso menos, era rubia de cabellos largos, tenía los ojos vendados y nada de ropa en el cuerpo. El público al ver a la jovencita, empezó a murmurar, comentaban y se cercioraban de si hacer o no una primera puja.<p>

-La joven a subastar, proviene de un sector alejado de Wall Maria, de sangre pura, ambos padres provenían de buena familia. Sabe leer y escribir, y según nuestros examinadores, es virgen. Que comiencen las ofertas.- Al decir lo último, muchos de los asistentes parecieron estar más interesados en la joven, muchos hombres con horrores en sus mentes para hacer con la joven.

Las sumas subían y subían, hasta que por fin alguien se había coronado como el ganador del primer ''objeto'' a subastar.

Así pasaron muchos más, jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, también se vendieron un par de armas y algunas partes humanas, que prometían ser los antiguos ojos de una reina que podían ver el futuro y cosas por el estilo.

-El siguiente artículo a subastar es uno de los mejores que hemos podido conseguir para nuestro estimado público, hemos decidido dejarlo hasta casi los último, para que así ustedes puedan entender la exclusividad de éste.- El hombre del micrófono volvía a hablar para dar paso al siguiente ''objeto'' a subastar, pero esta vez no venía en una jaula, sino en una especie de camilla, al entrar los dos hombres de traje con él, el público empezó nuevamente a chismear y a comentar.

En la camilla se veía el cuerpo de un adolescente, no parecía tener más de 16 años, contextura delgada, la piel tostada ligeramente y un cabello castaño alborotado, al igual que los demás, tenía los ojos vendados y sus manos estaban esposadas a la camilla.

-El articulo en subasta es un joven de 15 años, traído desde el extranjero, por el momento está sedado ya que tiene una personalidad un poco… rebelde, pero al momento de ser entregado a su dueño se le medicará para que su comportamiento sea adecuado para sus ''necesidades''… Como pueden apreciar, posee una entrada virgen.- Mientras decía esto último, los hombres a los lados de la camilla mostraban la parte trasera del joven, dejando ver una ''rosada y pulcra'' imagen. Esto último enloqueció a muchos de los que estaban, otros pocos ni se inmutaron.

-Ahora, esta joya también tiene otro plus. Sus ojos son de un color no conocido en nuestro país.-Los hombres procedían a sacarle la venda al muchacho y a abrirle los ojos a la fuerza, al mismo tiempo eran capturados por una cámara y mostrados al público más lejano en pantalla gigante detrás del escenario.- Posee ojos color esmeralda, un espectáculo digno de apreciar cada mañana… Por eso, esperamos que sus bolsillos sean lo bastante abiertos para poder conseguir este valioso artículo caído de los cielos.-

Sin más que decir, el hombre empezó con el proceso de venta. Las pujas eran muy altas, uno, dos, tres, seis millones por el muchacho, era una de las cifras más altas de la noche.

-Vendido a la 1, vendido a las 2…-

Y antes de que el hombre vendiera al muchacho a uno de los viejos verdes de aquel público, desde el fondo se escuchó una voz ronca, fuerte y clara que decía ''diez millones''.

-Doy diez millones por el mocoso, espero que eso sea suficiente para cerrar las bocotas de todos.- Un hombre bajo, con cabello negro, con una mirada abrumadora y fría, de piel blanca y pulcra se paraba en medio del pasillo central levantando la mano ofreciendo el precio ya dicho. Llevaba un traje negro completo, lo único blanco era un pañuelo elegante que llevaba en el cuello.

-¡Vendido al señor por la cifra de diez millones!.- No había nada más que hacer, nadie más daría semejante cantidad por un joven, habían varios más en la subasta que podrían conseguir por menos de la mitad de eso. Así que le fue entregado a aquel misterioso hombre. Los demás asistentes mencionaban no haberlo visto antes, y que tampoco lo habían visto pujar en otras subastas, pero en esta, había sido el mejor postor, llevándose un articulo extravagante.

Ante tales comentarios, el hombre de negro sólo chistó de mala gana y se retiró.  
>Al llegar a la salida lo esperaba una mujer mucho más alta que él, llevaba un vestido simple, color vino, su cabello estaba tomado con un moño bastante lindo, era un color borgoña, al igual que sus zapatos, todo esto combinaba muy bien con el color rojizo de su cabello y de sus ojos, los cuales eran apaciguados por unos anteojos.<p>

-¡HEY! ¡Rivaille!- Le llamaba aquella mujer-

-No grites, cuatro ojos, no estamos en una feria.- Decía el hombre frio aún con molestia en su cara.

-¡No seas malvado Rivaille! De repente me has dejado sola, y yo no supe dónde ir… Al perecer fuiste a ver una subasta diferente, ¿querías comprar algo?- La mujer hablaba muy rápido reclamando y cuestionando al recién llegado.

-Tsk, no te interesa.-

-¡Vamos Rivaaaaaaaille! ¡No seas TAN amargado por un momento y dime qué hiciste! ¡Quiero saber! ¿Compraste algo? ¿Perdiste la apuesta y por eso te enojaste? ¿Eran drogas? ¿Armas? O…no me digas que… ¿Compraste una de esas jovencitas con mala suerte que caen en el negocio negro?- Lo último fue dicho con un tono notoriamente picaresco.

-Ya te dije que no te interesa, ahora déjame en paz.- Dijo el más bajo mientras se retiraba a otro sector del lugar en dónde se llevaba a cabo la subasta.

Afuera de la sala había mucha luz, era un lugar parecido a un palacio, había pilares y adornos muy lindos en las murallas, el piso estaba alfombrado de un color rojo que hacía lucir todo muy elegante.

-PERO RIVAILLE! ¡Espérame, vinimos juntos!- La mujer empezaba a correr rápido para alcanzar a su ya adelantado acompañante.

-Basta Hanji, haces mucho alboroto.- La retó

-Siempre eres tan aburrido y amargado, no sé por qué te pedí que vinieras conmigo.- Dijo haciendo un ''puchero'' .

-Me obligaste a venir.- Avanzó sin mirarla.

-¡AH! Cierto, me debías un favor… y yo no tenía nadie más con quien venir, ya sabes, a Erwin no le gustan estas cosas tan fuera de la ley y Mike siempre está ocupado en el trabajo, incluso más que yo.- Dijo pensativa.

-Tú siempre dejas tu trabajo a medias, y Mike lo termina, es por eso que siempre está ocupado, estúpida e irresponsable cuatro ojos.- Dijo despectivamente mientras ya entraba a uno de los otros salones habilitados para subastas más pequeñas.

-HAHAHAAHAHA, siempre me haces reír Rivaille…- decía mientras se quitaba una lágrima de risa.

-Tsk, ya entra y terminemos con esto.-

Ambos entraron al pequeño salón, había muy poca gente, ya que ahí se subastaban cosas que no eran interés de multitudes, habían artefactos más bien para ''maniáticos'' como diría Rivaille, habían manuscritos antiguos, piezas de momias, excéntricos papiros, químicos prohibidos, teorías científicas que afirmaban la existencia de extraterrestres e incluso, partes de estos últimos.

-Esto es un zoológico de científicos locos, debería dejarte aquí con ellos y huir.-Dijo Rivaille en tono de burla observando todo el lugar.

-HAHAHAHA, tienes buen sentido del humor Rivaille, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.- Decía mientras le cruzaba un brazo por su hombro.-

-Tsk, siéntate ya.- Ordenó el pelinegro.

La subasta transcurrió, hubieron pocas pujas, los objetos no parecían ser verdaderamente lo que el locutor decía, Hanji no se convencía fácilmente de su autenticidad, sólo hizo dos pujas, una por un químico que le interesaba y la otra por un libro de ''ciencias prohibidas'' pero no logró ganar ninguna de ellas.

-¡No pude conseguir nada!.- La mujer estaba molesta, había esperado mucho la subasta y al final no había podido conseguir ningún objeto de los que quería.

-Eso es porque eres inútil.-

-¡Que malo eres Rivaille!... Al menos fue divertido ver todas estas cosas ¿no?-

-Tsk, esto fue un día casi perdido.-

-No es así, hicimos algo distinto y salimos de la rutina, aunque no compramos nada, nos divertimos.- Hanji tenía una sonrisa grande al decir esto, la había pasado bien después de todo.

-Habla por ti, yo si compré algo.- Dijo Rivaille sin inmutarse.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿Compraste algo y no me dijiste?!.- La chica sorprendida tomó a Rivaille de los hombros y empezó a moverlo para todos lados. – ¡¿Qué es, qué es, qué es?!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!  
>Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia en FanFiction y de esta pareja, por eso tuve un par de problemas al publicar el primer capítulo, con el tiempo iré aprendiendo y no volverá a pasar. Me preguntaron si estaba basada en un manga, no acostumbro a leer mangas xD pero si me basé en el primer capitulo del anime Okane ga nai (No money), si eso responde a sus preguntas xD y en la subasta del anime Hunter x Hunter.<strong>

**Espero sea de su agrado, no sabía exactamente qué género poner, puse drama por la historia de Eren, y humor por las locuras que hará Hanji para animar la vida de Rivaille.  
>Por lo demás, es una historia de RIREN(Yaoi), Rivaille y Eren, en el resumen lo había puesto pero al parecer sólo fue mi imaginación... Disculpen! <strong>

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la historia de anime y manga Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿Compraste algo y no me dijiste?!.- La chica sorprendida tomó a Rivaille de los hombros y empezó a moverlo para todos lados. – ¡¿Qué es, qué es, qué es?!-

-¡SUELTAME LOCA!- Gritó al sentir que todo le daba vueltas, y luego la fulminó con la mirada.

-Está bien… Vamos a buscar lo que compraste...-Dijo resignada.

-¿Vamos?, eso me suena a mucho, tú te irás, yo iré solo a buscar lo mío.- Regañó a la chica y empezó su rumbo hacía el sector donde le entregarían su ''artículo'', además de que Hanji ya lo tenía como loco por sus gritos y mal comportamiento, no quería que viera lo más caro que había comprado en su vida.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Déjame ir!- Reclamaba la más alta.

-Que NO dije. Basta de hacer escándalo.-

-¡RIVAILLEEEEEEEEE!, ¡RIVAILLEEEEEEEEEEEE!, RIVAILLEEEEEEEEE, RIVAIIII- Antes de que pudiese seguir gritando, el más pequeño la había tomado de la nuca bajando su cabeza y una vez a su alcance le tapó la boca con su mano para parar su locura, no soportaba los gritos de esa mujer, más si era su nombre, no quería quedar en vergüenza frente a todos.

-¡Esta bien! Pero para tu escándalo de una vez, y no quiero que hagas NI UN SOLO COMENTARIO, de lo que verás, ¿entendiste?- La mujer asintió, y luego de eso el pelinegro dejó su mirada asesina por una más calmada y liberó de su agarre a la mujer.

Caminaron hacia el sector de entregas, había un hombre antes que ellos así que esperaron un momento para ser atendidos, no había mucha gente, ya que ya era tarde y casi todos ya se habían ido con sus objetos.

Había un mesón grande, con tres hombres y una mujer atendiendo, todos con uniforme negro, la camisa era blanca y la corbata era de un morado muy oscuro, la mujer en vez de corbata llevaba un pañuelo.

-Siguiente por favor.- Dijo la mujer con un tono educado mirando a Rivaille y a Hanji. Ambos se acercaron.- Dígame señor, ¿qué viene a retirar?- Terminó con una discreta sonrisa.

-Compré dos cosas, una en la subasta 10 y la otra en la subasta 18.-Mientras decía eso, Rivaille entregaba la credencial que confirmaba su identidad y con eso también que era él quién había ganado las subastas mencionadas. La mujer de la mesa registró sus datos y le entregó unos papeles.

-El primer papel corresponde a su recibo, el segundo es una forma que debe llenar para que podamos recibir su pago, el último son las indicaciones que usted debe seguir para pagar. Esperamos que su compra sea hecha con éxito. El joven a mi lado lo llevará hasta dónde están sus cosas. Hasta pronto.-Lo último lo dijo con una reverencia, el joven que estaba a su lado también hizo una reverencia y luego procedió a hablar.

-Sígame por favor señor Rivaille, ya hemos dejado preparados sus artículos.- El joven con uniforme era más alto que la señorita del mesón, pero tenía el semblante más serio, de pelo negro y corto. Él había revisado los datos que la joven había puesto en el computador cuando Rivaille le entregó la credencial y ya había mandado a tener las cosas listas.

Rivaille y Hanji siguieron al joven, el primero iba atento a todos los movimientos del que los guiaba, también a su alrededor. Los había sacado del sector iluminado y se dirigió a un pasillo más o menos obscuro. Cuando ya habían pasado por varias puertas, el joven se detuvo en una que tenía el número de la orden de lo que había conseguido Rivaille.

-Por aquí por favor, ambos artículos están en la sala, puede revisarlos para cerciorarse de todo. Yo esperaré afuera, avíseme si necesita algo. Con permiso.- Lo último lo dijo luego de que Rivaille asintiera con un gesto de su cabeza, abrió la puerta, Hanji estuvo callada como nunca, no olvidaba la amenaza que le había dado Rivaille hace un rato, pero estaba muy muy muy ansiosa por ver qué era lo que le había llamado la atención a su amigo, ya que era muy difícil que el hombre encontrara algo digno de él o algo que le gustara, tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Recuerda Hanji, no hagas ningún comentario, o no vivirás para contarlo.- Rivaille sonaba amenazador y frio, Hanji asintió con sus manos cerca del rostro en forma de puños, expectante por lo que vería.  
>El pelinegro abrió lentamente la puerta, ahora qué lo pensaba, ¿Por qué había comprado ''eso''?.<p>

La puerta se abrió mostrando un salón blanco, todo era blanco, el suelo, las murallas, (que no poseían ventanas) la mesa y la camilla, todo blanco, excepto por dos cosas, la primera y a la que ninguno de los dos le había dado importancia era un arma, negra como las profundidades del mar, una Remington 870, una escopeta de acción por bombeo, calibre 12. Rivaille la había comprado ya que su antigua arma ya era un ''vejestorio'' según él, y debía tener una nueva, además, nunca está de más hacerse un regalo y para el pelinegro era un regalo útil y le gustaba.  
>Pero como anteriormente dije, ninguno le había dado importancia a la bella arma sobre la mesa, sino que se fijaron netamente en lo que estaba sentado sobre la camilla: Un joven.<p>

-R-Ri-Rivaille…-Hanji estaba atónita, sin palabras, apenas si tartamudeaba el nombre de su amigo. Por otro lado, el hombre estaba con el mismo semblante serio de siempre, incluso, me atrevería a decir que estaba más serio de lo normal, como queriendo aguantar soltar alguna emoción.

-Cállate, quedamos en que no harías comentarios.- Avanzó hacia la criatura que permanecía en la camilla.

El joven estaba sentado, ahora no estaba dormido, pero si parecía estarlo, era como si estuviera drogado, y lo más probable es que fuera esa la respuesta verdadera. Sus ojos estaban mirando a la nada, sin un solo rastro de humanidad en su mirada, no se movía, estaba con una bata blanca sobre su cuerpo, ya no estaba esposado, se notaba que no podía moverse y también se notaban las marcas que habían dejado los metales en sus muñecas.  
>Rivaiile se acercó, de apoco, no quería asustarlo, y tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer. Tocó su hombro, pero no hubo reacción. Lo movió y no hubo reacción. Le habló.<p>

-Oi, mocoso, reacciona.- Sólo eso pudieron articular sus cuerdas vocales. En cambio Hanji ya un poco más tranquila se acercó e intentó hacer algo mejor.

-Rivaille, no seas así-Dijo intentando hablar bajito para no molestar al joven y añadió palabras para el castaño- Hola, mi nombre es Hanji, debes estar tranquilo, ahora estarás bien, vamos a llevarte a un lugar mejor…-Sonaba casi maternal, Rivaille pensaba ''A veces no es tan estúpida e inútil''.

Solicitaron ayuda para sacar al joven de ahí, pero no fueron eficientes, o al menos eso pesó Rivaille al ver que se demoraban y no había algo perfecto para lo que él pedía, al final de cuentas, Rivaille lo cargó en sus brazos y exigió un auto afuera esperando, y que nadie viera que sacaban al joven en ese estado. También pidió que el arma se la enviaran al día siguiente en un auto privado.

Sin más rodeos y detalles, llegaron a la mansión de Rivaille… Vamos, era obvio que no tendría una casa común si podía despilfarrar 10 millones en un día. Era blanca, impecable, el jardín bien podado, ni una hoja fuera de su lugar. Un estilo muy a la Francesa, con mucho pasto y arboles correctamente ordenados. Hanji lo había acompañado, al poner al chico en el auto empezó a hacer berrinche, Rivaille casi le cierra la puerta en la cara, pero la mujer insistía que como médico debía revisar al muchacho (Hanji trabajaba en uno de los hospitales más importantes de la región, era reconocida por ser una excelente científica y por su empático trato con los pacientes, aunque sus colegas debían soportar su irreverente personalidad).  
>Convenció a Rivaille, más aún porque el chico se veía cada segundo más mal. Entraron juntos al hogar del más pequeño, que llevaba al castaño en sus brazos, sus sirvientes lo recibieron y miraron extraño al dueño de casa que traía un ¿niño? En sus brazos… Nadie dijo nada, por su puesto. Rivaille ordenó que habilitaran una de las habitaciones del pasillo principal, y así se hizo.<p>

Ya en la habitación dejaron al muchacho en la cama, era amplia, con cobertores y almohadas blancas, todo era muy lindo y limpio, al dueño de casa le encantaba que todo estuviese libre de cualquier pelusa, y sobre todo de cualquier microbio.

Parecía que a penas tocó las sábanas el joven se había quedado dormido, o quizás antes, en el auto, se veía más tranquilo y sin tanta preocupación, Hanji aprovechó ese momento para insistirle a Rivaille de revisarlo, y eso no significaba un mero chequeo, a la científica le gustaba ir siempre más allá.

-Vamos Rivaille, piensa en su salud…-Rogaba la más alta.

-Tsk, tu siempre exageras, lo más probable es que quieras diseccionarlo…- El pelinegro no quitaba los ojos del castaño, le daba curiosidad saber si tenía algo (digámoslo así, él nunca aceptaría que estaba preocupado por el mocoso).

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Me crees capas de eso?! Sólo quiero hacer un examen de sangre, es mucho más seguro y acertado, además, así no tendré que manosear tanto a tu nueva mascotita…- Lo último lo dijo sólo para molestar a Rivaille y así conseguir lo que quería.

-¡NO ES UNA MASCOTA!-Gritó

-Shhhhhhhhh… No grites o lo vas a despertar…-Hanji dijo con su dedo índice sobre los labios.

-Esta bien, tu ganas esta vez, puedes usar las cosas que están en la enfermería del primer piso-Dijo resignado ante la insistencia de la mujer, sabía que ella no se iba a quedar tranquila y ya estaba cansado de todo.

La verdad es que la '' enfermería del primer piso'' era prácticamente una sala de medicina, tenía de todo para hacer exámenes, revisiones y hasta radiografías, esa sala estaba ahí ya que Hanji pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Rivaille, para mala suerte del dueño.  
>La científica se había encargado de conseguir todo, y cada vez que obtenía algo nuevo o raro, lo iba a dejar a esa sala, ya que su casa no era tan grande como la de Rivaille y en su oficina del hospital no podía tener todas esas cosas geniales. En un principio el pelinegro se había negado rotundamente en pasarle una de las habitaciones a la loca, eso significaba que la tendría que tener más tiempo en su casa y peor aún, ella ya tenía un espacio donde instalarse sin tener que irse por varios días, pero la mujer tuvo varios puntos a su favor.<p>

1) Era prácticamente un hospital en su casa, o sea, no tenía que salir para poder ser atendido.

2) No tenía que hacer filas o estar con más gente, cosa que Rivaille odiaba.

3) No tenía que estar rodeado de gérmenes de otra persona, cosa que también odia.

Al final de cuentas Rivaille vio lo bueno que sería no tener ni que relacionarse con otra gente ni tendría que lidiar con gérmenes de otros. ¡Oh maravilla!

Hanji fue por sus cosas a la ''enfermería'', trajo un pequeño maletín gris el cual debería tener todo lo necesario para actuar.  
>Los ojos de la mujer brillaban mientras de un solo movimiento abrió aquel maletín. Se puso unos guantes blancos de goma, también se había puesto su bata blanca, y ahora estaba procediendo a tomar una de las jeringas de uno de los acomodadores.<p>

Rivaille la miraba con su semblante serio, se había acomodado en una silla cerca de la cama donde estaba el mocoso, quería asegurarse de que Hanji hiciera bien las cosas y no empezara con sus locuras, estaba de piernas y brazos cruzados, una manía que siempre tenía al sentarse.

-Bien, está todo listo… ¿Seguro que quieres mirar?-Miró a Rivaille acerándose al castaño.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- Dijo sin más.

-¡Ok! Esto te va a doler un poquitín, pero Tía Hanji lo hará rápido y por tu bien- La mujer hablaba como si estuviera intentando sonar lo más agradable e inofensiva posible, aunque el muchacho estaba dormido y no escuchaba lo que ésta le decía.

-¿Tía Hanji?... estas demente…-Frunció el seño.

-Es un apodo que espero use… a menos que te moleste que tu mascota me diga así- Sonrió picarescamente.

-Tsk, haz lo tuyo rápido y deja de molestar-Ordenó con autoridad-

-¡Si sargento!- Se burló.

Hanji procedió a tomar una muestra de sangre del muchacho, éste no despertó, debió pasar por muchas cosas malas y el estrés de todo eso debió agotarlo… Eso pensó Hanji. Dejó la muestra en un lugar seguro y procedió a asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien ''por fuera''. El chico tenía un par de hematomas, rasguños y marcas de que había estado amarrado.

-Rivaille, ¿no te molesta si sigo revisando?, al parecer este chico fue sometido a muchas cosas malas, no creo que esté en riesgo, no despierta porque le debieron dar un calmante para trasladarlo, además que el estrés que debió pasar lo dejó agotado, o eso creo.- Dijo preocupada.

-¿Exactamente qué más quieres revisar?-Dijo algo intrigado.

-Su entrepierna, quiero asegurarme de que no fue violado o que no le hicieron algo ahí- Dijo más preocupada.

-Tsk, haz lo que quieras-Corrió el rostro hacia un lado en forma de molestia.

-Te pregunto porque, aunque suene horrible, es tuyo, tu lo ''compraste''.-

-Te dije, haz lo que quieras, termina pronto.-Dijo ya molesto.

-Como diga sargento.- Dijo más contenta.

-Deja de llamarme así.-

Hanji ignoró lo último que el pelinegro le dijo y procedió a quitarle el pijama que le habían dado al castaño. Estaba bastante delgado, su piel se notaba pálida y un poco seca, debió estar varios días en un lugar inadecuado en quizás qué condiciones. Le revisó con cuidado, revisaba de vez en cuando si el muchacho despertaba, pero no fue así, se alivió al darse cuenta de que no tenía rastro de nada, al menos no de violación o de maltratos en esa zona. Rivaille miraba detalladamente, algo le impacientaba, quería que de una vez Hanji dejara de tocar al mocoso, tal vez, sólo tal vez, se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de ''dueño''.

**Espero les haya gustado, no sé si los capítulos son demasiado largos o demasiado cortos, me gustaría mucho que me comentaran qué les parece, si quieren más, escribo más xD  
>por ahora iré actualizando cada 3 días más o menos...<strong>

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones en los reviews!  
>Saludos! :'D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente!  
>Hoy les traigo un capitulo un poco más largo, de a poco iré aumentando ya que la historia se va desarrollando más, lamento que los dos primeros capitulos hayan sido de pura introducción, pero no quiero acelerar el paso, espero me entiendan y no me odien :c<br>Ya desde ahora entramos a campo de desarrollo~!  
>Espero les guste y sigan con la historia :'D<strong>

**Ah! otra cosa~ El vocabulario de Rivaille se irá poniendo un poco grosero, lo lamento pero así es nuestro Levi xD**

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la historia de anime y manga Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

En el tiempo que Hanji ocupó para hacer las investigaciones pertinentes de la muestra de sangre, Rivaille no se separó del joven castaño, se quedó en la silla, trajo un libro para matar el tiempo, y ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes a que le trajera un café, esto no demoró mucho, una jovencita llegó al poco tiempo con una bandejita de plata que encima tenía una taza y una pequeña tetera.

-Permiso señor Rivaille, le traje su café- La joven sonreía hermosamente, tenía un cabello corto, con un castaño muy claro, piel blanca y tersa, sus ojos también tenían un color casi igual a la miel. Llevaba un bello vestido de maid, a ella le gustaba usarlos porque sentía que así no perdía la femineidad y la elegancia en su trabajo.

-Gracias Petra, déjalo en el mueble al lado de la cama-Dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-¿Necesita algo más?-Preguntó cortes mente.

-No, pero… Me gustaría que calmaras los chismes allá abajo, asumo que todos deben estar hablando idioteces respecto de ''esto''- apuntó al joven con la cara.

-N-no se preocupe, nadie ha dicho nada- Mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No mientas, te conozco, ahora ve y diles que si escucho algo, se arrepentirán-

-¡Si señor!- Dijo con miedo. Se retiró de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta se apoyó y soltó un suspiro.

Al rato, Rivaille ya se había terminado su café, pensaba ''¿Dónde está Hanji?se supone que no demoraría tanto'', frunció el ceño y siguió con su lectura. Hace más de una hora que la mujer se había ido, y el castaño ya estaba presentando deseos de despertar, se movía en la cama y hacía muecas de incomodidad. Rivaille pensó que quizás estaba soñando, o que no se acostumbraba a la cama, sólo lo dejó seguir durmiendo ya que no sabía qué hacer, lo mejor era esperar a la loca.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Hanji no podía creer lo que había encontrado, revisó en la computadora para estar cien por ciento segura de lo que era y sí, era lo que ella había pensado… Esto va a ser más que un dolor de cabeza para el enanín, será mejor que le diga… o ¿mejor no? Podría ser gracioso, aunque después me mataría… En fin, por el bien de mi cabeza y de la salud del pequeño castaño mejor le digo, pensó Hanji.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Tengo las muestras!- Entró Hanji sin siquiera tocar.

-¿Podrías aunque sea golpear la puerta antes de entrar? Y no grites, el mocoso aún está durmiendo…-Antes de terminar, había volteado a ver al chico, pero éste ya tenía sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo, intentando despertar.

-¡Ves! ¡Lo despertaste loca!- Dijo enojado el pelinegro.

-¡Ups! Lo siento… pero pensé que estarías ansioso de saber qué salió en los exámenes-Dijo un tanto arrepentida de su actuar.

-Está bien, sólo dime rápido y trata de no asustarlo-Rivaille ignoró el hecho de que el muchacho estuviese despertando.

-Primero quiero ver cómo está- Hanji se acercó al castaño, pudo ver que ya tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no estaba cien por ciento despierto, aún tenía esa mirada hacía ningún lado.

-Tsk, Hazlo rápido- Rivaille ya estaba aburrido de todo eso, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Por otro lado, el castaño ya estaba siendo capaz de distinguir figuras y texturas, sentía todo pesado y no podía ni quería pensar en nada… Sea donde quiera que estuviese, era mejor que esa habitación obscura en la que estuvo la última semana. El muchacho de ojos verdes-azulados abrió los ojos vio hacia arriba, encontró un techo, blanco, casi celestial, sintió unas sabanas muy suaves y su calor rodeándolo, sólo eso lo hizo sentir muy bien. Intentó ver hacia sus lados, a su izquierda sólo vio almohadones igual de blancos que el techo, se percató que las sábanas eran igualmente blancas, intentando pensar en una respuesta a dónde estaba, pensó que quizás lo habían sacado de ese lugar y lo habían llevado a un hospital, pero eso era muy poco probable, trató de acordarse de más detalles, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Después de unos segundos miró a su derecha y justo ahí se encontró con un hombre, era de cabello muy negro y estaba vestido de ese mismo color, lo miró con más detalle, tenía un libro en sus manos y estaba muy concentrado leyéndolo. Se quedó pegado en sus ojos, era una mirada seria, le pareció fría en un principio y lo asustó, pero el castaño luego pudo notar que a pesar de ser una mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera, a él lo hacía sentir protegido, de algún modo se dio cuenta de que estando con ese hombre al lado ya no le harían más daño, o eso quiso pensar, luego de eso, intentó seguir durmiendo, ya no había a qué temer. El castaño cerró los ojos pero en un poco rato algo lo sacó de su intento de relajarse, sintió la voz de una mujer, y luego intentó escuchar lo que le decía al hombre de negro, pero no entendía bien, la mujer hablaba fuerte, pero aún así no lograba discernir entre las palabras de la mujer. Ésta se acercó y le habló. Recién ahí pudo escuchar mejor y entender de a poco qué le estaba diciendo la pelirojiza.

-Pequeño, ¿puedes oírme?, mi nombre es Hanji y estoy aquí para cuidarte- El castaño entendió que ella estaba ahí para cuidarlo y su corazón se calmó de inmediato, la mujer tenía un tono de voz que no le hizo desconfiar, y con todas sus fuerzas asintió con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, el hombre de negro se había ido, ¿Por qué? ¿Se había enojado?.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes hablar?- Hanji seguía con el interrogatorio, pero el muchacho no tenía fuerzas para hablar, entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, en esta casa te van a cuidar, yo misma me encargaré de eso, y también me encargaré de que el enano no te haga sentir mal, se fue porque es medio amargado, no porque le caigas mal. Te acostumbrarás a sus mañas, ahora sólo duerme pequeñín, mañana temprano tendremos tiempo para conversar más.- Sonrió.

Eren asintió nuevamente, al parecer la mujer le había leído la mente al contestarle por qué el hombre se había ido, y con esa respuesta se quedó tranquilo y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

Hanji salió de la habitación, pero no encontró a Rivaille, así que se dirigió hacia el despacho del sargento, como le gustaba decirle para molestarlo. Conocía muy bien al pelinegro, era obvio que se había ido a su cueva para no hablar con el chico. Su personalidad no se lo iba a permitir, no, don ''Lance Corporal Rivaille'' jamás se mostraría interesado o preocupado en alguien.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Hanji esta vez sí tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa.- Se escuchó desde adentro.

-¿Por qué saliste huyendo?- Preguntó la mujer una vez adentro, también avanzó para sentarse en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio del pelinegro.

-No huí, ridícula.- Dijo mirándola con su cara de fastidio, a la cual Hanji estaba totalmente acostumbrada. Hanji respondió riendo.

El despacho de Rivaille era bastante grande, todo tenía su lugar, al entrar uno veía derechamente el escritorio, grande de madera, con varias cosas sobre él, como papeles, lápices, una lámpara, una laptop, y su siempre bienvenida taza de café.

A los costados, tenía dos bibliotecas, una con libros que parecían bastante viejos e importantes, y en la otra, más pequeña, habían libros que parecían más de literatura o filosofía, también habían un par de trofeos que Rivaille debió ganar en su tiempo de estudiante, justo al lado de éstos, había una foto, en la cual se podía ver a varias personas, entre ellas a la bien animada Hanji, tomando a Rivaille con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombro, y con la otra haciendo el signo de ''paz y amor''. Al lado de ella estaba obviamente Rivaille, joven, pero con la misma cara de fastidio, y a su otro lado se encontraba un hombre muy alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Pudiste hablar con el mocoso sin que quisiera huir?-Dijo tomando nuevamente su taza de café que ya estaba a la mitad.

-La verdad no, el pobre no podía hablar, debe estar en estado de shock y cansado todavía, si mañana sigue así me aseguraré de esto y revisaré sus amígdalas y garganta, ojalá no tenga un daño en ellas, aunque sería mejor llamar a Mike, él sabe más de esas cosas que yo.- Dijo pensativa.

-¡NO! NADIE más puede saber que el mocoso está acá, si necesita algo, tú se lo darás, no quiero más chismosos manoseándolo ni haciendo preguntas estúpidas.- Rivaille nuevamente se había molestado mucho, y se podía notar un tono posesivo en sus palabras, lo cual ya estaba notando mucho Hanji, pero no haría bromas, no por ahora al menos, el enano ya tenía mucho con tener que asumir que había comprado a un muchachito.

-Está bien… pero no tienes que ponerte así, no le diré nada a nadie.- Resignada por las ordenes del sargento, Hanji suspiró y tomando un tono serio, siguió hablándole al más bajo. -¿Sabes? Los exámenes no salieron tan mal como esperaba, el muchacho sólo tiene dos cosas en su sangre, aparte de lo normal…-Introdujo.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué tiene?- Intentó sonar despreocupado, volviendo a tomar café.

-Lo primero es un sedante, revisé su brazo y encontré la mara de la zona en donde le pusieron la inyección con éste, es el más usado en asaltos y secuestros, dura lo necesario para trasladar a alguien, y si lo aplicas en altas cantidades, puede durar para un trayecto de 5 horas.

-Entiendo, y ¿qué más?- Ahora miraba a la mujer.

-Lo otro… es algo más complicado…- Hanji intentaba seguir seria, pero por dentro, sabía que esto le iba a incomodar a Rivaille, y eso le provocaban ganas de reír.

-Dilo, cuatro ojos.- Se enojó otra vez.

-¡No te enojes!, bien, iré al hueso. Lo que el muchacho tiene en sus venas es un afrodisíaco.

-¿QUÉ?- Ahora se había concentrado más en lo que Hanji decía e iba a decir.

-Lo que dije, le dieron un estimulante al muchacho, un excitante, incitante sexual, llámalo como quieras, pero tiene el mismo efecto.- Hanji sonaba determinante, por su mente pasaban mil bromas para Rivaille, pero se contenía, la cara que tenía el enanín era digna de detenerse a ver, la grabaría y cuando estuviese aburrida la recordaría y se reiría.

Rivaille por su lado, intentó parecer pensativo y desinteresado, pero la verdad es que saber eso lo había puesto nervioso, ¡¿qué se supone que debería hacer con un mocoso con las hormonas revueltas?! Esto sí que sería un fastidio, un horrible fastidio.

-¿Estás segura?- Fue lo único que el pelinegro atinó a decir.

-Segurísima, me aseguré de revisar, aunque si quieres puedo llevar la muestra al laboratorio y ahí hacer otra prueba, pero para ese momento ya sería demasiado tarde, el sedante que le dieron al muchacho hizo que el efecto del afrodisíaco se retrasara, pero eso no va a durar mucho, apenas empiece a hacer efecto, el pobrecito niño va a necesitar mucha atención, ya que no fue poca la cantidad de el estimulante encontrada en su sangre.- Hanji seguía queriendo hacer una broma, las ganas eran enormes, pero debía mantenerse, sólo un poco más.

-Tsk, dale algo para que se le quite y listo.- Pensó en una solución.

-¿AH? ¿Estás loco?, no hay solución para eso, no es algo que se quite con remedios… no sé si me entiendes, es algo que se quita de otras maneras…-Click, el momento había llegado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Golpeó su escritorio molesto.

-Querido Rivaille, no te hagas el tonto, tu y yo sabemos que esas ganas sólo se quitan de una forma, y el muchacho las va a tener si o si, si es que ya no las tiene… deberías ir a atenderlo- Ok, Hanji ya había empezado con sus comentarios molestos para Rivaille y no se iba a detener.

-No haré nada de lo que estas pensando, loca de patio, pervertida de cuarta.- Rivaille estaba perdiendo los estribos. Hanji 1- Rivaille 0.

-Entiende, es por el bien del muchacho, sino puede ser peligroso y doloroso que se quede así sin más, con las ganas- Hanji 2 – Rivaille 0

-¡BASTA! ¡ES UN MOCOSO! Si quiere, que se la jale solo, yo no voy a hacer nada.- Trataba de convencer a la mujer, aunque para ella él sólo estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de no caer ante un lindo muchachito.

-Ay, qué mal humorado Rivaille, ¿Y si él no sabe qué le pasa? ¿Vas a dejar que le pase algo malo? Después de todo es tuyo, lo compraste y a ti te gusta cuidar tus cosas- Hanji 3 – Rivaille 0. ¡Tenemos un ganador!

Rivaille volvió a golpear el escritorio, esto se iba a salir de control si el mocoso se ponía caliente, ¿qué es lo correcto que debería hacer? ¿Ir y follarse al maldito idiota? ¿Esperar a que se le pase? O peor aún… ¿Enseñarle a masturbarse?... ¡NO! ¡Lance Corporal Rivaille no haría ninguna de esas malditas idioteces!

-Sal de aquí- Le ordenó a la mujer-

P-Pero… Rivaille, hay más cosas que quiero decir...-Intentaba no ser sacada a patadas.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- Volvió a gritar-

-¡ES TARDE! Ya ni un taxi podré encontrar, y vives alejado de todo, ermitaño.

-Tsk, dile a Petra que te lleve a una de las habitaciones, o enciérrate en la sala de científica loca, ¡pero no me molestes más!- Ok, la paciencia de Rivaille llegó a su fin.

-Está bien… me iré a dormir… ya es tarde y hemos tenido un día bastante agitado- Se resignó a usar una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía Rivaille en su mansión.

-No molestes, no hagas ruido, no respires si quiera.- Si, ya no hay paciencia.

-¿EEEEH? Pero necesito respirar… sino mis pulmones van a- Fue interrumpida.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ MUJER!- Le lanzó un lápiz.

Hanji se levantó rápido, sabía que si seguía ahí un minuto más lo que le lanzaría sería la taza del café, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, decidió cerrar su sentencia.

-Oye… ¿Puedo preguntar una última cosa?- Dijo de tras de la puerta-

-¿QUÉ?- La miró con furia.

-¿Por qué compraste al muchacho?-

Sólo el sonido de una taza rota contra la puerta fue su respuesta.

Pero logró que Rivaille se quedara pensativo… ¿Por qué lo compró? ¿Qué haría ahora con él?.

Sin más, Hanji se retiró de la sala con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro ''Esto va a ser muy divertido'' pensaba mientras se dirigía al primer piso para encontrar a Petra y pedirle que le arregle la habitación que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en la casa de Rivaille.

**Sé que esto del afrodisiaco es un tanto cliché, pero es lo que se me ocurrió xD**  
><strong>Espero esto haya sido de su agrado~ <strong>  
><strong>PERO! estoy segura que el próximo capitulo les agradará muuuuuucho más xD<strong>  
><strong>Lo subiré pronto!<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews! Me hacen sentir más ganas de escribir :'D**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA! **

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!  
>Me fui de vacaciones y olvidé llevar el archivo de la actualización :'c<br>Pero no volverá a pasar... Lo siento!**

**Ahora, con respecto al capitulo, se viene lo que muchas estaban esperando!  
>Espero que lo disfruten, intenté hacerlo de la mejor manera, ni muy grotesco ni muy soft.<strong>

**ATENCIÓN! estoy hablando de LEMON, así que si no les gusta (que lo dudo xD) intenten saltarse esta parte o las partes que no les agraden xD**

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la historia de anime y manga Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

* * *

><p>Seguía en su despacho, se había quedado pensado unos minutos en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Primero, compró a un mocoso de forma totalmente impulsiva en el mercado negro. Segundo, el mocoso inútil venía casi en estado deplorable, tercero y para terminar, el maldito mocoso también venía con un afrodisíaco en sus venas.<p>

''¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ?!''

Rivaille no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, realmente no sabía qué hacer, ya se estaba desesperando. Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa, faltaba poco para las 2 de la madrugada, la loca se había ido hace ya 30 minutos y no encontraba solución correcta en su mente, al final, se decidió por moverse, no iba a ganar ni solucionar nada sentado en su escritorio atormentándose por lo que es o no correcto hacer, de hecho, nadie podría decírselo, ¡Nadie normal estaría en una situación así!

Fue caminando hacia la habitación en dónde habían dejado al muchacho, estaba al final del segundo piso, cerca de su propia habitación. A paso lento avanzaba. Sólo iría a ver que el mocoso estuviese durmiendo, y rogaba porque fuese así y que milagrosamente todo el cansancio y el sedante que tenía apaciguaran todo el efecto del estimulante.  
>Se paró en frente de la puerta, estaba un poco… ¿Nervioso? ¡¿Lance Corporal Rivaille estaba nervioso de un mocoso?! Esto no podía estar pasando, claro que no, era SU casa, donde se seguían SUS reglas, y al que no le gustaba se podía ir con el viento fresco a donde le cantaran las ganas. Ok, Rivaille se había enojado, no tenía por qué temer a lo que le pasara al inútil mocoso, con un poco de agua fría y un golpe en el estómago dormiría en paz y no lo molestaría, o eso creyó el pelinegro. Con este pensamiento violento y con enojo abrió la puerta, miró hacía la cama con determinación, y ahí estaba, el mocoso estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia afuera, al fondo de la habitación había un enorme ventanal con hermosas cortinas grises, éstas últimas estaban abiertas y dejaban que toda la luz de la hermosa luna entrara e iluminara toda la habitación.<br>Los ojos del muchacho se veían hermosos a la luz de la luna, como había dicho el anunciante de la subasta ''un espectáculo digno de presenciar'', claro está que Rivaille no quiso ni inmutarse ante esto, e ignoró el hechizo que esos ojos querían poner sobre él.

-¿Estás despierto?-Intentó llamar la atención del joven, éste giró la cara para encontrarse con la de Rivaille, sus ojos se iluminaron e intentó decir algo, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza y agachó la vista.  
>Rivaille se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un espacio que quedaba sin usar.<p>

-¿Te sientes bien?-Dijo el pelinegro intentando parecer despreocupado. En ese entonces el muchacho subió la vista y con voz baja intentó responderle al mayor.

- M-me d-duele…- Rivaille se concentró en las palabras del mocoso y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te duele?- Preguntó, pero el castaño sólo bajó la cabeza, al parecer se sentía avergonzado.

-Tienes que decirme, sino, no puedo ayudarte- Rivaille sonaba imperativo, nada de cariñoso con el pobre recién llegado.

-E-es que… es… U-un poco raro…-Ok, el más bajo estaba perdiendo la paciencia y esto no estaba yendo por buen camino.

-Se claro mocoso, si quieres que te ayuden, debes hablar.- Sonó más tajante esta vez.

-Me duele… ahí abajo… - Dijo el muchacho avergonzado.

Rivaille tragó en seco, no tenía que ser un genio para entender que lo que le pasaba al mocoso era que el afrodisíaco le estaba haciendo efecto, y al parecer bastante, ya que el castaño decía que le dolía. En su mente sólo corría la frase '¿Qué mierda hago?'

-Señor… por favor… ayúdeme, duele mucho- Los ojos verde-azulados estaban ahora mirándolo directamente, oh no, no, esto estaba mal, tenía una cara de súplica que ni un ángel puro podría rechazar. ¿Cómo fue que un mocoso idiota podría generar eso en su interior con sólo mirarlo? ¿Lo habían drogado a él también?

-Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso, tienes que hacerlo tú solo…- Rivaille intentó sonar calmado, no quería que el mocoso se asustara más, eso le traería más drama y créanme que ya había tenido suficiente.

-Y-yo… lo intenté señor, pero… N-no resulta… Sigue doliendo…-Los ojos del menor se tornaban brillantes por unas lágrimas que querían salir, el pobre sentía que su entrepierna quería explotar, nunca se había sentido así, era algo que recorría todo el cuerpo sin dejarlo en paz, y era verdad, el muchacho había intentado tocarse, pero eso no le quitaba en lo más mínimo la erección que ya poseía, una vez se rindió, pensó en distraerse con algo, a lo mejor así se iba, por eso miraba la luna cuando llegó el mayor, aunque nada funcionaba, a cada minuto, se iba volviendo más doloroso el tener despierta su entrepierna.

Por otro lado, Rivaille se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, y otra vez pasó por su mente su ya frase del día '' ¿Qué mierda hago?''

-Señor… usted me trajo aquí, usted quiere ayudarme… por favor…- Ok, esto se puso mal, el mocoso ahora no sonaba con miedo o con dolor, sonaba totalmente excitado y lascivo, y claro, nuestro Rivaille no podía hacerse el que no entendía qué pasaba.

-Oi, relájate mocoso, ya te dije que tienes que arreglarlo tú solo- El pelinegro se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse, pero los brazos del mocoso se lo impidieron, lo abrazaron por detrás deteniendo su avance.

-N-no se vaya, quédese, por favor…- CLICK, el mayor sintió los brazos suaves del menos abrazándolo e impidiéndole que avanzara, quiso soltarse de su agarre, pero el mocoso era obstinado, no soltaba por más fuerte que se moviera, al final, como pudo se volteó para quedar frente a él, pero al hacer esto, el castaño hundió su cara en el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo su olor, su ropa suave.  
>Rivaille sintió como la respiración del castaño pasaba por su pecho… Hace años que no sentía algo así, algo tan ¿Dulce? Tan… ¿Rico?... Se sentía demasiado bien…<p>

Por su parte, el muchacho no se detuvo, siguió sintiendo el olor del hombre y al no ver resistencia, pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo del hombre hasta llegar a su camisa, oh si… lo iba a hacer.  
>El castaño de un movimiento abrió la camisa del mayor, descubriendo el cuerpo albino de su ahora dueño. Rivaille estaba estupefacto por el actuar del castaño ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso de mierda a romper una de sus camisas favo- El pensamiento de el mayor se vio interrumpido por una lengua, si, una lengua que se paseaba por su vientre. En ese mismo instante, nuestro querido dueño de casa hizo explosión.<p>

El castaño pasaba su lengua como si fuera lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, subía, bajaba, hacía círculos, etc. Notó como esto le gustaba al mayor y sólo dijo ''Necesito que me ayude… ¿lo hará?''.

-Tú lo pediste mocoso impertinente, sólo no estés llorando luego porque te duele otra cosa, porque no volveré a ayudarte-Rivaille lo había tomado del cuello del pijama que llevaba el menor, acercó su boca a sus labios, pero no lo besó, sino que se dirigió a su cuello… Oh… qué manjar de los dioses había encontrado.

El menor sólo se dedicaba a soltar pequeños jadeos, se había encontrado con un profesional de los besos en el cuello, de esos que te hacen perder la razón en segundos.

El pelinegro empezó a desabotonar el pijama que le habían dado al mocoso, y mientras abría uno, su boca bajaba por su pecho, era una piel tersa, la luz de la luna la enfocaba para darle un color sin igual, no se podría describir. Al terminar de sacarle la parte superior de la ropa para dormir, el mayor se subió a la cama, quedando sentado sobre el muchacho, éste último sólo jadeaba y miraba al mayor con cara de deseo.

-Si quieres detenerme, es ahora o nunca, luego, no pienso parar aunque llores, supliques e implores que lo haga- El mayor dijo esto al oído del menor, y cómo respuesta, recibió lamidas y besos en su propio cuello.

Se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos, besos por todo el cuello, lamidas por el pecho, mordidas de labio y en el lóbulo de la oreja, ambos estaban probando cada centímetro del otro, era un espectáculo de placer.

Rivaille había dejado de pensar, sólo iba a actuar, mañana vería cómo arreglaría todo ya que los gemidos del mocoso eran más que un deleite para sus oídos, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esos melodiosos jadeos.  
>Luego de un rato de disfrutar del cuerpo del menor, se dio cuenta de que quería mucho más, ya se habían librado de la ropa y de cualquier estorbo, la cama era sólo de ellos dos, así que el pelinegro iba a tomar las riendas del asunto. Se sentó sobre las caderas del menor, éste último se dejó hacer, le gustaba sentir como sus dos partes bajas se rozaban dándole más y más placer.<p>

El castaño no paraba de jadear, ya estaba muy excitado y producto de eso había empezado a sudar mucho, a pesar de eso se sentía como en el paraíso, aunque era sólo eso lo que podía dilucidar, no sabía qué pasaba que no podía pensar en nada, sólo había una cosa que pasaba por su mente ''quiero más'' y aunque trataba de pensar en otras cosas o en la misma situación no podía. Se dejó llevar por el hombre que ahora era el creador de su nuevo paraíso, le gustaba su cuerpo y cómo lo tocaba, definitivamente iba a dejar que el pelinegro hiciera de todo con él.  
>El mayor besaba y chupaba cada centímetro de la piel del menor, tenía un sabor delicioso, no pararía nunca de probar una piel tan rica, suave y con buen olor.<br>Por su parte, el menor también dedicaba besos y lamidas al cuello y pecho del mayor.

Rivaille se detuvo en los trocitos de carne que tenía el castaño en su pecho, mientras lamía uno, tocaba el otro con sus dedos, logrando que el menor soltara gemidos que volverían al más tranquilo un depravado en ó el pecho del chico, subiendo hasta su cuello, donde dejó más marcas. Era ''suyo''.  
>Bajó hasta las caderas del joven, las cuales mordió, y ahí hubieron más gemidos, bajó más hasta los muslos, sagrados montes de suave piel que profanó sin dudar, ahí si que lo dejaría bien marcado, nadie lo notaría después de todo.<p>

El mayor no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, quería seguir sintiendo más y más, ya las caricias, besos y lamidas no estaban satisfaciendo, el caso era, que tampoco quería que todo acabara muy rápido (If you know what i mean).  
>Se acercó al oído del mocoso y le susurró las palabras que darían el inicio al verdadero acto de placer.<p>

-Vas a seguirme en todo y te haré sentir cosas que nunca más sentirás. Tu sólo obedece- El muchacho pareció estremecerse con las palabras, pero con una mirada lasciva asintió besando el cuello del mayor. Rivaille por su parte empezó a subir hasta la altura del rostro del menor, y con un movimiento, dejó su hombría en la boca del castaño, éste dudo un poco en qué hacer, pero rápidamente reaccionó y empezó a lamerlo todo, de abajo hacia arriba paseaba su lengua logrando que ahora sea el pelinegro el que jadeaba con pasión. Luego de jugar un rato, introdujo todo el miembro del mayor en su boca, y con dificultad comenzó un vaivén succionando todo. Con su lengua jugaba mientras subía y bajaba en la felación, se detenía a ratos en la punta, ya que cuando pasaba por ahí era cuando el mayor reaccionaba más y lo hacía notar con gemidos más roncos.

-Sigue así mocoso- Rivaille había tomado la nuca del menor moviéndola a un ritmo un poco más rápido, se sentía tan pero tan bien la boca del estúpido mocoso que ya se veía acabando en toda su cara, pero eso no sería muy entretenido, si ya estamos en eso, mejor terminémoslo de la mejor manera posible.

El mayor se alejó del mocoso, éste lo miró con cierta duda, pero luego puso dos dedos en la boca ya manchada con líquido pre-seminal. Rivaille los movía dentro de la boca para que el castaño los lamiera y los dejara bien húmedos, lo iba a necesitar.

-Asumo que sabes lo que se viene, ¿No?- Rivaille no había dejado su mirada penetrante y su pose autoritaria en ningún momento, todas las acciones eran guiadas y ordenadas por él.

El castaño no entendió a lo que se refería, sólo siguió lamiendo como si fuera la erección del mayor. Después de unas cuantas lamidas, el mayor sintió que ya era suficiente y sacó los dedos de la boca del castaño.

-Abre las piernas, lo más que puedas, esto debe ser bien hecho- Dicho y hecho, sin dudar un segundo el menor se acomodó en la cama y abrió las piernas, dejando ver su erección y lo que estaba debajo de ella, el pelinegro no podía negar que era una muy buena vista, nunca había visto algo así, lo había hecho antes con hombres y mujeres, pero nunca se había topado con algo tan rosado y pulcro, oh si… este era el ''paraíso virgen''.  
>Sin más, introdujo uno de los dedos, el menor arqueó la espalda y gimió ante tal intromisión, con cada movimiento del dedo sentía que se le iba algo, pero llegaba otra cosa. Para ser más precisos, se le iba algo de inocencia, pero llegaba la experiencia.<br>No se hizo esperar la presencia de un segundo dedo, ahora los movimientos eran más que de adentro hacia afuera, sino que comenzaron a ser circulares para mejorar la dilatación. El castaño gemía ante las dos intromisiones, sentirá placer desde esa zona hacia todo su cuerpo.

-M-más… q-quiero más- Se escuchó entre sus gemidos.

- Ya veo… que impaciente- Rivaille diciendo esto sacó los dedos y subió las piernas del castaño hasta sus hombros, acercó su cuerpo hasta la entrada del menor y empezó con su penetración.

-Nh… ¡Ah!- El dolor llegó hasta cada nervio del castaño, al parecer el nuevo intruso era más grande de lo que podía pensar.

-Relájate mocoso, esto va a ser mejor si lo haces- El chico estaba muy tenso y eso le dificultaba la entrada a Rivaille, no quería hacerle daño al mocoso entrando a la fuerza, así que con pequeños movimientos se hacía paso entre la tibia entrada de su sumiso muchacho.

El castaño empezó a respirar más fuerte intentando relajarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitía del todo, el mayor notó esto y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico, a ver si así se calmaba, tomó la erección del castaño y la masturbó despacio, eso al parecer funcionó y el menor mostró señales de estar más concentrado en sentir placer que en ponerse tenso por el dolor.  
>El muchacho gozaba con los movimientos que le daba la mano del mayor, se concentró sólo en eso y el dolor pareció irse, hasta que sintió como nuevas estocadas del pelinegro le pedían entrar.<p>

Rivaille no aguantaba más, era muy estrecho, se sentía genial, ya llevaba la mitad de su hombría dentro del mocoso, quería más, quería tenerlo todo adentro y embestirlo como si de un animal se tratase, pero no podía, sentía que iba a terminar rompiendo su nuevo juguete, y eso no era una opción. Con respiraciones profundas el mayor se concentró en entrar de la mejor manera posible, y así lo logró. Con una última estocada entró todo en la parte trasera del castaño y éste soltó un gemido más fuerte.  
>El mayor dejó de masturbarlo para tomar con más fuerza las piernas del castaño, las acomodó mejor en sus hombros y besó los muslos que ya tenían marcas rojas de sus mordidas y de otros besos.<br>Movía las caderas al ritmo de los gemidos del menor, tenía los ojos entre abiertos dejando ver algunas lágrimas que habían salido a causa del dolor por las fuertes penetraciones, con sus fuertes gemidos el de los ojos esmeralda liberaba el dolor, quería concentrarse en el placer que también le daban esas entradas y salidas de la erección del hombre mayor.  
>El pelinegro por su parte se deleitaba con la imagen del que estaba bajo suyo, sudado, excitado, con sus mejillas rojas que tenían resto de lágrimas, también vio cómo las manos de éste se aferraban más a la sábana con cada arremetida, se volvía loco con esa imagen tan excitante, así que empezó con movimientos de caderas más y más fuertes.<br>Sentó al castaño en sus piernas y pasó los brazos del menor por su cuello, éste aferró sus manos a la espalda blanca del pelinegro marcando sus uñas, mientras que el pelinegro tomaba las caderas del mocoso subiéndolo y bajándolo a su gusto, esto hacía la penetración más profunda, llegando a un lugar en donde el muchacho comenzaba a volverse loco.

-Q-quiero más, m-más, ah-í… esta rico- decía entre gemidos el menor.

-Ya encontré t-tu punto…- Rivaille estaba casi llegando al climax, así que bajó al castaño y lo puso en la pose vulgarmente llamada ''en cuatro''. Luego se puso detrás de él y siguió con las embestidas. Ya no tenía ningún cuidado, entraba y salía del muchacho sin estupor, rápido y preciso con el lugar que le gustaba a el menor.

Se acercó a la nunca del que estaba abajo y ahogaba ahí sus gemidos, esto también le permitía escuchar más de cerca cómo el muchacho gemía descontrolado, tomó la erección del chico y empezó a tocarlo muy rápido, ambos estaban hundidos en un circulo de pasión y excitación, ya era hora de sentir lo mejor, un orgasmo.

-Q-quiero… ya… N-no más…- El castaño estaba que terminaba, ya no aguantaba más tener al mayor adentro y que lo masturbara, quería correrse.

-Cuando termines…di mi nombre… di… Rivaille- el pelinegro le ordenó entre quejidos al menor.

-¡Aaah!… si, si…¡ Aaaah!...-

-Yo también… voy…- Se escuchaba de fondo como las caderas del mayor chocaban con la parte trasera del menor, sumándole los gemidos de ambos, era una música sexual exquisita

-Y-ya.. termino... voy…¡Ahhh!...¡ Ri-Rivaille!- Gritando lo último el muchacho dejó salir su semen en la mano del mayor manchándolo y también manchando las sabanas.

Rivaille dio unas cuantas estocadas más y también terminó, pero dentro del castaño. Ambos respiraban agitadamente recuperando el aliento.  
>El mayor salió del de ojos esmeralda, vio salir luego de su miembro el semen que caía por las piernas. Si había algo que no era de su agrado del sexo, era lo sucio que todo terminaba. Miró al pequeño bulto bajo él, y sí, el castaño había terminado como un bulto luego de todo, estaba profundamente dormido aferrado a la almohada. Rivaille le acomodó unos cabellos. ''Mocoso idiota, primero me llevas a hacer esto y ahora te duermes. Mañana tendremos una conversación, creo, ya que con todo mi ser dese que no recuerdes que esto pasó''. Rivaille diciendo esto, se movió del lado del menor, tomó cosas y se fue de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta, dio un último vistazo hacia la cama, y ahí seguía durmiendo plenamente.<p>

Llegó a su habitación, que, convenientemente estaba al lado de la que le había pasado al mocoso, se duchó y se fue a su cama, luego de varios minutos procesando lo que había pasado, decidió olvidarlo y dormir. Mañana sería un día tedioso.

* * *

><p><strong>YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESO!<br>Espero que les haya gustado!  
>Me costó mucho hacerlo... de verdad fue un trabajo arduo...<br>Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, de verdad me importa muchisimo!**

**Saludos y nos leemos muy pronto! :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis ya queridos lectores!**  
><strong>Las visitas aumentaron con el capitulo anterior xD así que asumo que les gustó, también por sus rewiews de aprobación lo pude confirmar xD<strong>  
><strong>Gracias a todos ellos que se toman un segundito en darme su opinión, este capitulo es para ustedes :'D<strong>

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la historia de anime y manga Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

* * *

><p>Un molesto ruido despertó a Rivaille, buscó de dónde provenía, pero no era su despertador, hace años que ya se despertaba solo a cierta hora, lo usaba de vez en cuando por precaución, además, el noventa por ciento de su trabajo lo realizaba desde su despacho, así que no importaba mucho si se dormía. Ahora precisamente era uno de esos días en los que quería dormir un poco más, había sido una noche agotadora, tanto psicológicamente como física. Esperen. ¿Física?<br>Y como un balde de agua fría el pelinegro de mirada asesina recordó todo lo que había hecho con el nuevo habitante de su hogar. Oh no, esto sería muy malo. Debía evitar a toda costa que Hanji revisara al mocoso, él debía ser el primero en hablar con él para evitar que la loca se enterara y le hiciera la vida imposible por eso. NADIE debía enterarse, ¡NADIE!

Volviendo a lo anterior, el ruido seguía en el fondo. Al parecer venía de la habitación del castaño. De un solo movimiento Rivaille se levantó y fue hacia allá, rogándole a todos los dioses que pudiesen existir que por favor el mocoso estuviese solo y haciendo alguna estupidez en vez que acompañado.

''Que no esté con Hanji, que no esté con Hanji, que no esté con Hanji'' –Se repetía.

Dio un suspiro y abrió de golpe la gran puerta blanca, y ahí estaba, la maldición de su vida, pero no estaba sola, arqueó una ceja al ver que Petra también estaba en la habitación, las dos lo miraron con cara de pánico, y se juntaron dándole la espalda a algo, tenían algo escondido detrás de ellas, a kilómetros se notaba por su cara nerviosa y su pose inútil de ''No tenemos nada acá atrás''.

-¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?, yo pretendía descansar, pero al parecer eso será imposible mientras TÚ loca de patio estés en mi casa- Dijo avanzando hacia las mujeres.

-¡R-Rivaille! Despertaste de buen humor- Dijo nerviosa Hanji, que seguía inmóvil ocultando lo que tenía detrás junto a Petra.

-S-s-señor, ¡Buenos días!- Aún más nerviosa dijo la joven con traje de maid.

-¿Qué tienen ahí?, muévanse- Dijo parándose a una distancia prudente de las ahora locas mujeres, si, en plural, Hanji logró incluir a Petra en sus planes.

-N-nada Rivaille… ¿Qué te podríamos esconder a ti, en tu casa? ¡Nada! No seas paranoico y déjanos a las señoritas arreglar todo esto, tu sigue descansando- Su tono de voz intentaba ser convincente, pero era bastante inútil. En primer lugar la habitación no era la que Hanji había usado, era donde estaba el mocoso, y había ropa y cosas tiradas por todos lados, no engañarían a Rivaille ni en un millón de años.  
>Petra sólo miraba al piso nerviosa, estaba que moría de un paro al corazón, ''en qué momento había aceptado ayudar a la señorita Hanji''-pensaba.<p>

-Contigo loca es imposible hablar, Petra. –Su mirada amenazadora se clavó en la pequeña castaña- Dime, ¿qué tienen ahí? y ¿qué pretenden?.  
>Ahora sí que se nos muere la joven, su corazón estaba palpitando a mil latidos por segundo. La mirada de Rivaille se puso aún más seria, sabía que si se ponía así no demoraría mucho en que Petra le dijera todo lo que estaba pasando, era muy fiel a él y siempre respondía a todo. Pero algo se escuchó del fondo, no era la voz de una de las mujeres era una voz más masculina.<p>

-A-ayuda…-Se escuchó débilmente. Las dos mujeres se tensaron y comenzaron a sudar frio.

-¿Ah?- Rivaille quedó con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-S-señor… ayúdeme- Se escuchó un tanto más fuerte.

-Muévanse, si no quieren que las mate.- La paciencia del pelinegro se había ido por la ventana, hace rato ya que se preguntaba por qué el castaño no estaba en la cama, pero nunca quiso creer que en verdad la loca se había atrevido a tocar alguna de sus cosas. ''¿Alguna de mis cosas? Eso sonó feo, pero, si. ES MIO. '' –Pensó. Avanzó acercándose a las chicas. Petra en dos segundos ya se había movido, Hanji por su parte dio un suspiro y también se movió, dejando a la vista un pequeño bulto en el suelo, era blanco con cabellos castaños y se aferraba a sus piernas.  
>El mayor miró al mocoso y se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado ¿Evidente no?<p>

Lo tomó del cuello del blanco pijama y lo levanto a la altura de su rostro.

-Oi, mocoso, ya deja de asustarte, no te harán nada.- Tan amoroso como siempre.

El pequeño bulto abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la filosa mirada gris del mayor, parpadeó un par de veces y se sintió tranquilo al verlo, otra vez tenía ese sentimiento de seguridad con el señor de la casa. Rivaille miró esos ojos grandes y esmeraldas, con la luz del día se podían ver más colores en esas orbes que harían a cualquiera perder la cordura.  
>Dejando sus pensamientos cursis de lado, Rivaille lo soltó, dejándolo caer, al parecer el muchacho se había tomado muy en serio su papel de ''bulto'' aunque ahora parecía más un cachorro asustado, se escondió rápidamente tras las piernas del pelinegro, evitando la mirada de las mujeres que anteriormente lo habían ''atacado''.<p>

-Me van a decir ahora ¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó?- La voz del pelinegro sonó igual a un látigo para las mujeres, Petra decidió callar al ver la postura abrumadora de su jefe. Hanji debería arreglar esto, ya que ella prácticamente fue la culpable de todo.

-¡Amigo Rivaille! Por supuesto que te contaremos, no te asustes, no pretendíamos hacerle nada malo al chiquitín- Empezó hablando la pelirrojiza, la que al decir esto miró con una gran sonrisa al castaño, y éste último sólo se aferró más a las piernas de Rivaille.

-¿A si? Y ¿por qué el mocoso esta tan asustado?- Arqueó una ceja.

-Señor, si me permite decir algo- dijo ahora Petra, que con una afirmación de su jefe siguió hablando.- Nosotras sólo queríamos darle un baño al joven y prestarle ropa nueva, para cuando usted se despertara estuviera listo para el desayuno- Dijo. Hanji pensó que su intervención había sido brillante, con la maid de su lado no la castigarían por todo.  
>-Un baño… -susurró Rivaille- Miró al mocoso en sus piernas, éste le devolvió la mirada como pidiéndole ayuda. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió con el interrogatorio.<p>

-Si sólo le iban a dar un baño, ¿Porqué está tan asustado?-

-E-es que… -Petra trató de decir, pero Hanji la interrumpió.

En ese momento Rivaille se fijó en que las mujeres tenían algo en sus manos, ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Tenían ropa, de colores que podríamos decir eran muy llamativos. Esperen. ¿Había algo rosa en la mano de Petra? ¿Querían ponerle eso al mocoso? Con razón estaba tan asustado. Volvió a mirar al suelo, y vio al mocoso pendiente de lo que pasaba, al parecer ya no estaba tan asustado.

-Sólo queríamos darle esta ropa que encontramos para ponerle- Hanji decía mostrando al mismo tiempo que Petra lo que tenían en las manos.

-¡Y esperas que un hombre se quiera poner eso!- Se enojó.

-Son prendas lindas Rivaille, el muchacho se iba a ver muy tierno- Dijo la mujer mayor mostrándole más de cerca a su amigo la ropa.

-¡YA SALGAN DE AQUÍ! NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIENDOLAS. SOBRE TODO A TI CUATRO OJOS. ME LAS PAGARÁS.- Habiendo gritado esto, Petra hizo una reverencia y salió volando, mientras que Hanji hizo un puchero y se fue lentamente.

-Puedes ponerte de pie-Le dijo al castaño. Esté se puso con cuidado de pie y se quedó con la mirada en el suelo.

-Y-yo… L-lo sien-Intentó decir el castaño, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-No interesa, ahora ve a ducharte, en esa puerta blanca del fondo está el baño privado de esta habitación. La que ahora también es tuya.

-Te traeré ropa normal, hay un joven que trabaja acá que es como de tu tamaño, acostumbro a tener ropa para mis empleados por cualquier cosa. Ahí habrá algo que te quede, mocoso.

-Eren…- Dijo tímidamente.

-¿Ah?-

-M-mi. N-nombre… es Eren, no tiene que decirme mocoso…-Dijo cerrando con fuerza sus puños.

-Aaah… eso, disculpa por no haberlo preguntado antes, supongo que… No nos presentamos de la mejor forma.- Lo último hizo enrojecer al ahora mocoso con nombre.

-S-si…Rivaille es su nombre, ¿cierto?- Dijo aún más rojo.

-Sí, puedes decirme así si quieres, no me interesan las formalidades-

-Creo que no podría… ¿Le parece si le digo Señor Rivaille?- Lo miró a los ojos.

-Como quieras, yo seguiré llamándote mocoso- Se dirigió a la puerta blanca del fondo anteriormente mencionada.

Eren infló los cachetes ante tal comentario. No era un mocoso, era casi un adulto. Ok, eso no. Sólo era un simple adolescente de 15 años.

-Y-ya casi cumplo 16… ¡No soy un mocoso!- Dijo enfadado

-Mira… tienes agallas MO-CO-SO.- Dijo sarcástico el pelinegro.

-¡Deje de llamarme así!- A Rivaille le hacía gracia la cara que tenía el castaño, mejor dejaba de molestarlo o el ahora super denominado mocoso, o se creería con mucha confianza con él.

-Yo tengo más de 10 años más que tú, eres un mocoso. Ve a ducharte y deja de perder el tiempo… Tenemos que hablar y desayunar.-Dicho eso le mostró el camino. Eren lo siguió aún molesto. – Toma- Le lanzó una toalla en la cara al castaño. – Báñate, traeré la ropa y bajaremos a desayunar, puedes ocupar lo que hay en la ducha.- Sin más, Rivaille salió del baño y de la habitación, tratando de no pensar en nada sólo iría por la ropa y desayunarían, la conversación que tendrían la pensaría en ese momento.

Por su lado, Eren ya estaba bajo el agua de la ducha, era un baño muy elegante los muebles y las paredes tenían adornos y toques de blanco y gris, la ducha tenía azulejos con diseños de rosas plateadas y todo el piso era blanco. No le había costado regular el agua así que disfrutaba mucho de cómo se sentía, estaba relajado, al fin, después de todo ese horrible martirio del secuestro y de perder a su familia y su patria, por fin tenía una casa y alguien que lo cuidara. Al pensar eso último, pequeñas imágenes de la noche anterior fueron a su cabeza. No entendía por qué había hecho eso, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, como que era una fuerza que le nublaba la razón y sólo le hacía pensar en sexo. Se puso rojo, sacudió su rostro hacia los lados intentando evitar esos pensamientos, aunque le costaría teniendo un dolor en la parte trasera que no lo dejaba en paz. En un rato terminó de ducharse, se secó con la toalla que le había lanzado Rivaille hace un momento, eso mismo le hizo pensar que el hombre era bastante brusco, no entendía por qué, pero le gustaría saber por qué era tan serio.  
>El castaño miro en el espejo del baño su parte superior, luego de cubrir la inferior con la toalla, y vio las marcas que tenía, eran varias, iban desde el cuello hasta bajo su ombligo, se puso como tomate nuevamente. Pero sus pensamientos de la noche anterior fueron interrumpidos por dos toques de la puerta, el castaño se giró y vio a Rivaille en la puerta, sólo bajó la vista, notoriamente su cara estaría roja, y no quería que el mayor lo viera así ya que le preguntaría el motivo, y por supuesto, no quería hablar de eso.<p>

-Oi, ponte esto mocoso, espero te quede bien.- Dijo nuevamente lanzando las ropas en la cara de Eren.

-Si va a llamarme mocoso, al menos ¿podría no lanzarme todo?- Decía con nerviosismo, si fuese un anime, tendría una gran gota bajando por su rostro.

-Tsk, deja de quejarte y vístete.-Dijo seriamente.

-Está bien… pero… ¿podría dejarme solo?-Preguntó nervioso el oji-esmeralda.

-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, mocoso.- Como si nada Rivaille cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su espalda a un costado de la puerta esperando a que el muchacho se vistiera.

-Así que para eso me compró…- Susurró Eren, su tono de voz era triste.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tratas de decir mocoso inepto?- Dijo alterándose, no le gustó nada la insinuación del muchacho.

-Eso… al parecer me compró para usarme como su fetiche.- Ahora su tono de voz tenía una carga de rabia en cada palabra. Rivaille lo miró directamente y se acercó al castaño.  
>En un movimiento rápido lo tomó de su pelo mojado y lo bajó hasta su rostro. Si, lo bajó, Eren era unos 10 centímetros más alto que el mayor, cosa que desagradaba al pelinegro.<p>

-Escucha mocoso de mierda, no creas que soy como los viejos asquerosos que van y compran niñatos como tú para jugar a quién sabe qué, me diste lástima, por eso te traje, y anoche lo único que hice fue seguir tu jueguito de pendejo, ahora, vístete y deja de hablar idioteces, eso sólo demuestra lo bien mocoso que eres.- Las palabras de Rivaille no eran sólo eso, eran puñaladas que iban directo al pecho de Eren.

-Entiendo…- Eren bajó la mirada, quería llorar. ''¿Así que sólo había sido lástima? ¿Y qué más esperabas?, ¿qué te quisiera como a un hermano? No seas ridículo''.- Pensaba diciéndose a sí mismo.

El mayor lo soltó, y el menor comenzó a vestirse sin ningún pudor, Rivaille por su parte salió del cuarto, no quería que el odioso mocoso siguiera pensando idioteces.  
>Lo esperó en la puerta de la habitación, miraba a un punto vacío hasta que el muchacho apareció, con una camisa negra y los pantalones blancos que le había pasado, al parecer le quedaban bien, aunque eran muy simples, ya que se usaban para trabajar o hacer mandados fuera de la casa, a pesar de eso, se le hizo que el mocoso se veía bien así, los zapatos también eran simples y negros, pero los traía en las manos.<p>

-N-no me quedaron…- Dijo avergonzado.

-Tsk, iré por otros, espera aquí- Dijo mientras le recibía los zapatos al mocoso, cuando este último alzó los brazos para entregárselos, vio como las mangas de la camisa subieron hasta su ante brazo, notando que también le había quedado pequeña. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grande? Definitivamente tendría que ir por ropa apropiada para él, y no mandaría a nadie más, o terminaría como hoy en la mañana asustado por el ''acoso''. También se fijó en una cosa, el cuello del muchacho, tenía unas marcas a la vista, chistó y se fue.

Lamentablemente no habían más zapatos, así que tuvo que dejar que estuviera descalzo, no molestaría en su casa, pero para salir de compras habría un problema. Cuando volvió a la habitación, le pasó una bufanda negra al mocoso, era obvio que tenía que taparse ese cuello. El menor entendiendo el mensaje, se sonrojó y con cuidado se puso la bufanda, tapando las marcas.

Bajaron a tomar desayuno, Eren encontró en la habitación de huéspedes que ahora era de él, unas pantuflas, zapatillas para levantarse, estaban en el armario, que revisó mientras Rivaille iba por otros zapatos. Le quedaban bien, y era mejor que andar descalzo, se sentía raro.

Rivaille agradecía haberse duchado antes de dormir, no habría tenido tiempo de hacerlo, sólo se había puesto una bata negra mientras Eren se duchaba, se ducharía a penas terminara el desayuno, no aguantaría más así.

Bajaron por una gran escalera blanca, llegaba a lo que era la entrada de la casa, algo le pareció familiar a Eren, y era que desde la escalera hacia abajo todo era blanco, el suelo de la entrada sólo tenía pequeños adornos plateados como los de la pared de la ducha. Todo era muy elegante. Siguió al mayor quién avanzó por un pasillo al costado de la escalera, el cual daba a una puerta que rápidamente fue abierta por el pelinegro, Eren se encontraba nervioso, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer exactamente, después de lo que le dijo Rivaille, ya no quería estar en su compañía.  
>Rivaille miró por sobre el hombro a Eren, notaba que ya no estaba como antes de su ''regaño'', quizás, sólo quizás, se había excedido un poco.<p>

Al llegar al comedor, Rivaille miró a la mesa, grande, para seis personas, era de color café oscuro, pero no se notaba por el mantel blanco con bordados que la cubría, pero se notaba también por las sillas que eran del mismo color, pero en la parte del asiento tenían un lindo cojín color vino. Sobre la mesa estaba el apetitoso desayuno, entre tostadas que Petra recién había traído de la cocina, había jugo, también té, café, y leche, también había huevos revueltos (favoritos del dueño de casa junto con las tostadas), miró al lado derecho de su puesto en la mesa,(la cabecilla) estaba sentada Hanji, animosamente esperando su parte del desayuno, un hombre alto, rubio con el pelo tomado y una pequeña barba en el mentón le dejaba panqueques a la pelirroja, la cual aplaudía e emoción.

-¡Gracias Erd! Siempre es un agrado que me sirvas el desayuno- Dijo sonriente Hanji.

-No es nada señorita, ¿Desea algo más?- Dijo amablemente el hombre vestido con uniforme negro.

-Eeeh… ¿podrías traer más tostadas? Y ¿también mermelada?-Dijo esperanzada la mujer.

-Claro, como guste-Terminó de decir el rubio.

-Esto no es justo, ¡yo también quería panqueques!- Esta última voz terminó con la paciencia de Rivaille, el cual había estado mirando como Hanji se regocijaba con las atenciones de su mozo, ahora para más remate, el idiota de ¡Erwin también estaba allí! ¡¿En qué momento había llegado?! ¡¿Por qué carajo nadie dijo nada?!

Un aura negra empezó a rodear a Rivaille, apretaba los puños intentando no golpear a las dos sanguijuelas que estaban en SU comedor, usando SUS sirvientes y comiendo SU comida.  
>Eren se percató de esto, y retrocedió, no quería ser tocado por esa energía oscura que salía del mayor.<p>

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- Dijo golpeando la punta de la mesa que estaba alejada de los intrusos, pero cerca de la entrada. En ese mismo instante, Petra y Erd abandonaron la habitación. Ardería Troya.

-¡Amigo Rivaille! ¡Buenos días!- Dijo el tipo alto, rubio, fornido y de ojos azules que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo del puesto de Rivaille, al frente de Hanji. Llevaba un Traje café claro y una corbata de un tono más oscuro.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo frotando su nariz intentando calmarse.

-No seas así, ven, desayuna con nosotros, los chicos han hecho un buen trabajo, como siempre- Dijo haciendo una seña con su mano, y con una amplia sonrisa. Hanji sólo comía, si le hablaba a Rivaille la mataría o peor, la dejaría sin esa rica comida.

-Claro que desayunaré, es mi casa, y mi comida, Erwin.- Dijo ya no tan molesto, intentó ir a su puesto, pero en eso, Erwin se paró de su lugar y se acercó curioso al pelinegro. Este último arqueó una ceja, ¿qué le pasaba a este idiota?, pero luego se percató que su mirada no era para el pelinegro, sino que para lo que estaba atrás de él, el mocoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno!<strong>  
><strong>Esta es la introducción a una aventurilla que tendrá Eren :'D<strong>  
><strong>Irán apareciendo más personajes para sacarle un poquito de celos a Rivaille~ xD<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que leen :'c 3 **

**Eso por ahora!**

**Saludos :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Una nueva actualización para ustedes! ~ :'D  
>Me apuré para aquellos que me lo pidieron por review! xD<br>Gracias por los mensajes (:**

**De a poco vamos avanzando, quedan muchas cosas buenas que contar!  
>Sin más rodeos... la Conti!<strong>

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

* * *

><p>Erwin seguía mirando curioso al castaño que estaba nervioso atrás de Rivaille. ¿Quién es esa tierna criatura? ¿Por qué estaba con Rivaille? Parecía un empleado, por la ropa que tenía, pero sus zapatos eran de descanso, así que no era un empleado, ¿o sí?. Erwin necesitaba respuestas. Miró a Rivaille, el ahora estaba con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su entrecejo, pensando.<p>

-¿Qué?- Le dijo al rubio levantando la vista hacia la del más alto.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?- Preguntó el rubio sonriente, sabía que esto molestaría a Rivaille, y bueno, los años con Hanji le habían mostrado que era gracioso molestarlo un poquito.

-¿Ah? ¿El mocoso?- Dijo Rivaille volteando a ver a Eren, lo mejor que podría hacer el pelinegro en ese momento era no mostrarse nervioso, haría como si fuera lo más natural del mundo levantarse junto a un mocoso castaño a desayunar.

-¿M-mocoso?- balbuceó el rubio. Por otro lado, Hanji miraba atenta, a ver cómo se sacaba de encima ese problemita.

-Anda, preséntate- Le dijo al castaño. Este se tensó y levanto la vista.

-M-mi nombre es E-Eren… Eren Jeager.- Pobre, estaba nervioso, además el pelinegro se veía apático, podría haberlo ayudado al menos.

-¿Jeager? ¿Eres extranjero?- Preguntó curioso Erwin, que, al mismo tiempo le acercó su mano para saludarlo.

-Sí, soy del país vecino- Dijo, acercándose a devolver el saludo con su mano.

-Un gusto Eren, Soy Erwin Smith, socio de Rivaille- Sonrió y apretó suavemente la mano de Eren.

-El gusto es mío señor Smith- Le devolvió la sonrisa. Y entonces Rivaille se sintió con la necesidad de parar tan ameno y simpático saludo.

-Ya ya, basta de su palabrerío, desayunemos de una vez- Tomó al castaño del cuello de la camisa, y lo sentó al lado de Hanji, para luego sentarse en el centro de la mesa.

Erwin tomó ese movimiento como uno de los tantos gestos de molestia que tenía Rivaille. Y también volvió a su asiento. Luego interrogaría a su socio acerca del muchacho, por ahora se quedó con la buena impresión del castaño, era educado y lindo, a lo mejor Rivaille le daba una sorpresa con respecto a su nuevo acompañante.- Pensó.

-¡Eren! ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Preguntó cariñosamente Hanji, al tener al castaño a su lado-

-Me siento bien, gracias señorita Hanji- sonrió.

-¡Ay, no me digas señorita! Dime tía Hanji, es más lindo así- Le dijo apretando una de sus mejillas. Rivaille dejó su taza de café y se metió en la conversación.

-Todos sabemos que no eres señorita, ni señora, ni nada, eres una loca, y ya deja de peñiscarlo, lo vas a dañar.-Dijo sarcástico.

-Ay, que malo eres Rivaille, y está bien, sé que no te gusta que toquen TUS COSAS- Respondió el sarcasmo. Eren se puso rojo y agachó la mirada.

-¿Vamos a empezar con esto loca de patio?, al menos deja desayunar en paz- Se enojó.

-Está bien… me callo- Dijo con un puchero, la pelirroja sabía que una rabia más de Rivaille la haría quedar en la calle sin terminar su amado desayuno.

-No seas tan duro Rivaille, Hanji sólo estaba haciendo amable con el chico- Defendió Erwin.

-No te metas. Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacen en mi casa a esta hora? ¿Y sin avisar?- Preguntó ahora mirando amenazantemente al rubio.

-Eehh…-Se puso nervioso por la mirada- Yo… te llamé anoche, y también hoy en la mañana y nunca respondiste tu celular- Dijo como excusa, aunque era verdad que había llamado varias veces al pelinegro. Éste recordó que dejó su celular en la chaqueta del traje que había llevado a la subasta.

-Ah, es que dejé el celular en silencio por la subasta a la que fui con la loca.- Respondió volviendo a tomar su café.

-Cierto, por eso decidí llamar a Hanji, y ella me dijo que podía venir, que habían vuelto muy tarde y que desayunáramos todos hoy.- Sonrió.

Una mirada asesina pasó de Erwin a Hanji, la loca era la responsable de que ahora el payaso de Smith estuviera también perturbando su desayuno. Eren se asustó al ver la mirada del mayor, al parecer tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía, o pronto también recibiría esa asesina mirada.

-Tsk, como sea.- Terminó el tema, si seguía no podría ni masticar su ya fría tostada.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue ayer en ese antro? –Dijo retomando el tema el rubio, no le gustaban esas cosas fuera de ley, pero estaba curioso de saber qué habían hecho.  
>Hanji se atragantó con un panqueque, Eren con el jugo de naranja y Rivaille con su café. Erwin alzó una ceja.<p>

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Dijo el oji-azul mirando detenidamente a los tres.

-De nada.- Esta vez Rivaille fue más tajante, no quería que Hanji soltara nada.

-Fue muy divertido, debes ir la próxima vez- Dijo Hanji al rubio. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa a Eren, éste se sólo se limitó a beber su jugo.  
>Rivaille notó esto, y pateó a Hanji por debajo de la mesa.<p>

-¡Auch!- Se quejó.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Rivaille.

-N-no nada- Respondió Hanji.

-Vamos, cuéntenme qué pasó.- Insistió Erwin. Rivaille suspiró.

-No fue nada diferente a los otros años, los cerdos de siempre gastando su dinero en estupideces. La cuatro ojos no compró nada y fastidió toda la jornada. Yo compré un arma que debería venir a dejar hoy. Nada del otro mundo- Dijo despectivamente.

-¿Un arma? Rivaille esas cosas son muy peligrosas- Erwin se preocupó.

-Era un lindo modelo, y uno que buscaba hace tiempo, además la mía ya esta vieja. Nunca está demás tener protección.- Dijo dándole el último mordisco a su tostada. Erwin suspiró derrotado.

-Yo no compré nada porque la mayoría de las cosas lucían falsas- Hanji dijo con pena.

-Claro que son falsas, esa estúpida subasta es una estafa que usan los de altos mandos para evadir impuestos y vender cosas ilegales, como armas o personas- Reclamó el rubio. En el segundo en que terminó de hablar, Eren se retorció en su asiento, recordó lo que había pasado ese día antes de que lo subastaran, se sintió mal.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño?- Preguntó la mujer en la mesa.

-N-no, creo que comí muy rápido…- Mintió el castaño.

-Eren, ve a lavarte los dientes y descansa.- Ordenó Rivaille.

-S-si, con su permiso- Se levantó con cuidado de la mesa y se dirigió a la que ahora era su habitación.

-Después lo revisaré- Le dijo la mujer a Rivaille.

-Como sea- Terminó Rivaille.

-Parecía asustado, deberías tratar mejor a tu amiguito, Rivaille- Ahora que el castaño no estaba, Erwin atacaría a su pequeño amigo con indirectas, quería saber qué era exactamente Eren de Rivaille.

-¿Mi amiguito? Qué tonterías dices- Cruzó de brazos. Hanji rió bajito.

-Entonces ¿Quién es ese jovencito? Familiar tuyo no, además dijo que era extranjero.- Punto para Erwin.

Si que el mocoso lo había jodido diciendo que era extranjero, aunque se notaba a kilómetros que el muchacho no pertenecía ahí, su tono de piel, su altura y sus ojos eran rasgos más que suficientes para delatarlo.

-¡Es un paciente mío! Por eso le pido que me diga tía Hanji- Ok, la cuatro ojos había inventado algo que podría ayudar a Rivaille, había que cederle que era buena idea.

-¿Paciente tuyo? ¿Y por qué está en la casa de Rivaille?- Erwin no era un tipo que se podía engañar, oh no, era una de las personas más inteligentes de la ciudad.

-Está en mi casa porque la loca no tiene espacio en la suya, y a mi me sobra, es un favor.

-¿RIVAILLE LE HACE UN FAVOR A HANJI ZOE? Por favor, ni en sueños pasaría eso.- Dijo menos convencido el rubio. Hanji ya no sabía que decir, miró a Rivaille esperando que a él si se le ocurriera algo más qué decir.

-Lo pensé por el bien del mocoso, imagínate, ningún ser vivo soportaría a esta mujer, ni siquiera sus microbios la aguantan. -

-¡No son microbios! ¡Son células de investigación!- Reclamó la científica.

-Entonces… Lo tendrás por un tiempo…- Erwin ya estaba creyendo en la historia, pero algo no encajaba, lo descubriría él mismo ya que el par de traidores no le querían contar toda la verdad.

-Sí, en su país no hay tratamiento para la enfermedad que tiene, por eso lo traje aquí, y Rivaille lo aceptó. Y ¿quién no lo haría? Ese chico es un angelito.- Terminó Hanji.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Es algo grave?- Touché. Ahora sí que los pillaría el rubio.

-Eeeh… Es una enfermedad desconocida, aún no tengo el diagnostico de su país, pero al parecer es un caso único. –Trató de responder la mujer.

-Qué triste…- Se preocupó el rubio. – Si necesitan algo pídanmelo, con gusto ayudaré al jovencito.

-No hace falta- Saltó Rivaille a la defensa de lo que es ''suyo''.- ¿Por qué no mejor me dices a lo que viniste?- El dueño de casa quería cambiar el tema, y además también quería saber por qué la insistencia de su socio de querer hablar con él.

-Ah, si claro. Te llamé porque ya está listo el contrato con los dueños de la petrolera, y con el cierre de la última bencinera de la competencia en sur de la cuidad, ya somos casi los dueños del comercio de combustible de la ciudad. En hora buena.- Dijo victorioso el rubio.

-Grandioso, ¿Cuándo firmamos?-

-El lunes, a primera hora.-

-De acuerdo, lo agendaré cuando tenga mi celular – Recordó que aún vestía su pijama con una bata-

-Nunca te había visto con esas fachas- Dijo riendo el rubio-

-Nunca habías venido a interrumpir mi fin de semana a esta hora- Dijo molesto Rivaille.

-Lo siento, pero me pareció necesario discutir esto en persona contigo, y no hablo de lo anterior, hablo de lo que tenemos que hacer el próximo viernes.- Dijo serio el mayor.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?- Se despreocupó de nuevo.

-Es la fiesta del general, uno de nuestros inversionistas, ¿Recuerdas?- Balde de agua fría para Rivaille, obvio que lo había olvidado, odiaba esas reuniones ostentosas en dónde todos iban a perder el tiempo y a lucir sus estúpidos trajes caros.

-¿Es necesario que vaya? Y si, por necesario pregunto a si estoy obligado- Refunfuñó.

-Es necesario y te obligaré, estoy harto de ir siempre sólo a esas cosas, si bien soy yo el que está a cargo tu eres el dueño, tú debes ir y mostrar tu interés con los inversionistas.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?- Preguntó emocionada Hanji-

-Claro, sería divertido- Aceptó Erwin.

¡YAY! Me gusta conocer gente nueva- Se alegró.

-Tsk, ves, que vaya la loca. Yo no quiero. –Frunció más el ceño.

-Vas a ir Rivaille, además, podrías llevar a tu nuevo huésped, así puede conocer a los hijos de los demás invitados y hacer amigos.- Otro punto para Erwin.

- No quiero que tenga amigos, eso sólo trae problemas.- Le preocupaba más que preguntaran de dónde había salido el mocoso.

-Rivaille, no seas cruel, que tú seas amargado no quiere decir que el pobre Eren tenga que serlo también.- Agregó Hanji.

-Ustedes se hacen llamar mis amigos y sólo traen problemas, no.-

-Vamos Rivaille, somos lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.- Ahora era Erwin el que hablaba alegremente.

-Tsk, púdranse-

Y así concluyó el desayuno, al final, Erwin convenció –obligó- a Rivaille a asistir a la fiesta, también iría Hanji. Aceptó también llevar al mocoso, le haría bien salir de la casa y no volverse un ermitaño. Cortesía de Hanji. La que habiendo terminado de comer, se despidió y se fue a su casa, tenía muchos informes que llenar y no había hecho ninguno.

Se fue al despacho con Erwin, le dijo que lo esperara mientras se duchaba y se vestía. Erwin pacientemente esperó, sacó uno de los libros del estante, era una enciclopedia de arte, así que se entretuvo en eso, mientras el pelinegro se alistaba.

Rivaille por su parte, luego de alistarse, pasó por la habitación del mocoso a ver cómo estaba, el muchacho estaba recostado en la cama mirando el techo, ¿qué más podía hacer? No tenía nada entretenido en la habitación, si hasta el closet estaba vacío.

-¿Aburrido?- dijo Rivaille al ver que el mocoso no había notado que entró.

-¿Ah?- Se asustó, pero al ver a Rivaille se sentó más tranquilo.

-¿Estás muy aburrido?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Eeh… no quiero sonar desconsiderado, pero, si… un poco- Respondió apenado jugando con sus dedos.

-Tan educadito que eres…- Dijo al escuchar al mocoso ''no sentirse desconsiderado''.

-Trato de serlo, esta casa es muy grande, y todos parecen ser personas muy educadas- Respondió honestamente.

-No tienes que ser así, se como tú quieras ser, ésta ahora es tu casa.- Dijo sentándose al lado del mocoso.

-G-gracias.- Se sonrojó.

-Debo ir con Erwin ahora, le dijimos que viniste por un tratamiento que te debería hacer Hanji, pero yo te doy alojamiento porque hay más espacio en mi casa, no le diremos nada a nadie de el otro asunto. Así que no te pongas nervioso cada vez que se toque ese tema, aunque dudo que se vuelva a tratar.- Tranquilizó al muchacho, se había dado cuenta que se había sentido mal en el momento que el rubio preguntó por la subasta.

-S-si, intentaré ser más discreto, discúlpeme.-

-Ya no importa, trataré de terminar luego con lo que quiere ese idiota y luego saldremos. Necesitas más ropa y cosas para tu habitación, no quiero que te aburras como ostra, y yo no voy a estar todo el día pendiente de ti.- Dijo tratando de parecer despreocupado, porque claro está, el mocoso no le importaba… Pff… patrañas. Se levantó para volver al despacho.

-G-gracias por todo- Dijo sonriendo.

-No es nada, mocoso. A todo esto, por este pasillo, la puerta final de la izquierda es mi despacho, si pasa algo urgente debes ir a ahí por mí, al frente está la biblioteca de la casa, puedes ir ahí ahora si quieres entretenerte en algo, o bien puedes bajar a la cocina, Petra puede buscar algo para entretenerte.- Salió antes de escuchar respuesta del castaño, como huyendo de su voz.

Eren se quedó viendo la puerta por donde había salido el hombre, pensando que aunque Rivaille hiciera el esfuerzo porque no se notara, se preocupaba por el chico, aunque fuese sólo una gota. Sonrió al pensar esto, por fin había alguien que se preocupaba por él.

Se puso nuevamente las pantuflas y se fue hacia la biblioteca, abrió tímidamente la puerta, encontrando un salón enorme de dos pisos, el segundo claro, era pequeño. Aún así había miles de libros, era verdaderamente una biblioteca. Entró mirando todo maravillado, había sillones, una mesa de centro, un escritorio con papeles ordenados encima, y un candelabro muy grande en el techo. Avanzó por entre los libros, estaban ordenados por tema, las estanterías tenían un grabado que decía el tema. Arte, Economía, Filosofía, Historia, Literatura, matemáticas, etc. Subió por la pequeña escalerita, buscó a ver si encontraba algo menos ''poderoso'' para su mente, una revista o algunos cuentos. Arriba había pequeños sofás y mesitas de descanso, se asustó al ver a alguien, pero se calmó un poco al ver a Petra, estaba sacudiendo los estantes, pero al parecer uno le quedaba muy alto.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Habló con miedo.

-¿Ah? Joven, no me di cuenta de que entró- Habló un poco asustada.

-Es que entré despacio, no quería interrumpir la lectura de nadie- Dijo rascando su nuca.

-Jajaja, pero joven, si en esta casa sólo vivimos los sirvientes del señor Rivaille y éste. Bueno, ahora también vive usted aquí por lo que me comentó hace un minuto el señor. – Dijo sonriente.

-Aah, si, estaré un tiempo aquí por el tratamiento que me dará la señorita Hanji- Recordó lo que le había dicho Rivaille.

-Si, eso me dijo, también me comentó que irían a comprarle cosas que necesitaba, ¿es verdad que perdió su equipaje?- Preguntó dudosa.

Eeh, si, si, eso… Perdí el equipaje, al parecer fue un robo, no lo sé, soy muy despistado cuando estoy con mucha gente. Dijo nervioso, siguió la mentira, si Rivaille le dijo eso, era por encubrir de donde venía.

-Pobre, debe ser miedo a las multitudes-

-Algo así-

-Disculpe, no quise ser entrometida-

-No, no se preocupe, está bien- Sonrió.

-Jajaja, usted es gracioso- Soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó preocupado-

-No es nada malo, pero es raro que me trate con tanta formalidad, usted ahora es parte de la casa, yo sigo siendo empleada- Dijo explicándole.

-Ah, pero, no por eso voy a ser mal educado- Se defendió el castaño.

-No es de mala educación, pero si usted prefiere hablarme así, me acostumbraré- Sonrió otra vez.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también me iré acostumbrando a esta casa, gracias por todo- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Joven, disculpe por lo de esta mañana, la señorita Hanji insistió en querer bañarlo y cambiarle de ropa, yo sólo tuve que acatar lo que ella me pedía, después de todo es una vieja amiga del señor Rivaille.- Dijo avergonzada.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, discúlpame a mí por salir corriendo sin esperar una explicación-Negó con las manos.

-Entonces, ¿no está molesto?-

-Nop, ¿amigos?-Eren le extendió la mano a la chica, ella se sorprendió por lo que el joven hacía, era un chico humilde. Dudó en aceptar la propuesta, pero con una sonrisa decidió aceptar la mano del joven.

-Amigos. Si necesita algo, no dude en decirme- sonrió.

-Ahora somos amigos, no tienes que ser tan formal, yo tampoco lo seré.- Sentenció.

-Creo que eso no podré aceptarlo o el señor Rivaille podría enojarse.- Se excusó.

-Vamos, no creo que se enoje por algo así, anda, dime Eren, eso de joven o señorito no es lo mío- Dijo riendo.

-Lo intentaré… Eren- Dijo con dificultad.

-Así está mejor- Petra era una joven, debía tener sólo unos cuantos años más, así que era raro que lo tratara así además de que le caía bien. Era linda y tierna, no daba desconfianza alguna.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué buscaba jo- Eren…?- Se corrigió.

-Oh, cierto, el señor Rivaille me dijo que podía venir aquí mientras él hablaba con el señor Smith, buscaba algo para entretenerme un rato- Nuevamente rascaba su nuca.

-Entiendo, Auruo es el que se maneja más con los libros, yo sólo limpio, pero aún así sé dónde están las cosas, ¿buscabas algo en especial?-

-Buscaba alguna revista, o algo corto para leer, el señor Rivaille dijo que no tardaría mucho.-

-Mmm… Revistas hay, pero son todas de cosas aburridas como de Economía y negocios- Dijo negando con la cabeza-

-Entiendo- Se desanimó.

-¡Pero hay algo que te puede gustar!- Dijo intentando animar al muchacho.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué cosa?- Dijo ahora también emocionado.

-Ven sígueme-

Avanzaron por el pasillo, hasta el fondo, doblaron a la izquierda y había una estantería diferente, era blanca delgada a comparación con las otras, y tenía revistas de colores, esperen, no eran revistas. Eren al acercarse se dio cuenta de que eran comics. Se alegró, le gustaban mucho las historietas, y al aparecer Rivaille tenía muchísimas de ellas.

-Es uno de los pasatiempos ocultos del señor. Asumo que a ti también te deben gustar, hay muchas muy buenas, nos ha dejado leer varias cuando nos reunimos a jugar.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿A jugar?- A pesar de estar delante de una hermosa vista, a Eren le llamó la atención lo último dicho.

-Sí, como es una mansión enorme con una sola persona, nos sobra el tiempo algunas veces, así que el Señor Rivaille nos da permiso de venir acá y usar los juegos de mesa que están en ese estante-Señaló otro estante más al fondo.

-Él es buena persona ¿Verdad?-

-Sí… Siempre dicen que es un amargado y que debe ser muy malo vivir con él, pero de todos los patrones que he conocido, prefiero, al señor sin lugar a dudas, es atento, amable, aunque no lo de muestre nunca, siempre se preocupa por nosotros. Nunca nos ha negado un día libre, y siempre que hay un inconveniente o enfermedad, el siempre corre con todos los gastos, no podría estar más agradecida de él.- Dijo con un tono melancólico.

Algo en Eren hizo clíck en su mente. De todos los viejos verdes, cerdos y malos ''dueños'' que le pudieron haber tocado, le tocó el mejor, alguien que no le haría daño, y que al contrario, le estaba dando un hogar donde comenzar de nuevo. Eso le alegró mucho.

Dejó que Petra terminara de sacudir, conversaron mientras se decidía por cual historieta leer, Petra le dijo que las que estaban en alto con un plastificado era mejor que no las tocara, ya que eran las ''Sagradas'' que tenía Rivaille.  
>Encontró una que le llamó mucho la atención, se trataba de una historia en donde los titanes existían, seres gigantes que comían gente y habían arrastrado a la humanidad al borde de la extinción. Empezó a leerla, y rápidamente avanzó, la historia atrapaba, ni se había dado cuenta cuando Petra se había ido. Se vio interrumpido sólo cuando un grito lo sacó de la historia.<p>

-¡MOCOSO!- Gritó.

-¡¿EH?!- Se asustó, dejando caer el manga al piso.

-Al parecer estaba entretenida la historia.- Dijo tomando el libro del suelo. Eren seguía con el cardio acelerado por el susto.

-Si… Disculpe por no escucharlo, estaba entretenido.- Contesto poniéndose de pie.

-¿Petra te dijo donde estaban?-

-Si… Espero no le moleste que lo haya tomado.- Se asustó.

-No, siempre y cuando los cuides y no los lances al suelo- Dicho esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza al castaño con el mismo libro que estaba leyendo. Recibió el golpe como un cachorro indefenso.

-L-lo siento-Dijo triste.

-Está bien, no te culpo, este manga es uno de mis favoritos, la historia suele atraparte.- Ahora colocaba el volumen de la historia en su lugar.

-Es genial, aunque hay varias imágenes muy crudas.-

-Sí, eso lo hace más bueno: La cruel realidad.- Miro a Eren a los ojos.

-Es verdad…-Agachó la mirada triste. El mayor notó esto y le tomó el hombro.

-Tranquilo, no siempre tiene que ser cruel.- El mayor no entendió por qué hizo eso, pero no aguantaba ver como el mocoso se ponía triste. Eren por su parte subió la mirada y sonrió. Es verdad, ahora tenía a ese hombre que le estaba haciendo vivir una mejor vida.

-Gracias- Sonrió.

-No te acostumbres mocoso, ahora vamos, mientras antes mejor, odio los malditos centros comerciales- Se fue hacia la salida.

-¡Sí!- Corrió detrás del mayor, nuevamente con cara de cachorro, pero ahora era un cachorrito feliz al cual le darían un paseo

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~!<br>En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo Eren se prueba distintos tipos de ropa**

**¿Algún look que les gustaría? ¿Lo vestimos de mujer sólo para que Rivaille lo moleste? xD**

**Dejen sus comentarios :'D!**

**Saludos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola!  
>Hoy es día de actualización~ :'D<br>En este cap pretendo que ya empiecen a sentirse más cercanos los personajes ~ xD**

**Eeeh... perdón por los errores el capitulo anterior, cuando lo revisé tenía sueño :c**

**De paso, le hago promoción al One-shot que escribi~ Se llama ''Pastel para Eren''  
>s10061701/1/Pastel-para-Eren**

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la historia de anime y manga Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

* * *

><p>Salieron de la mansión, Rivaille le pidió a Petra que se hiciera cargo de todo en la casa, y que no dejara entrar a Hanji por nada del mundo, además le recordó que recibiría un paquete el día de hoy, y que apenas llegara lo guardara en el salón del primer piso.<p>

Eren iba nervioso detrás del pelinegro, este avanzaba a paso seguro hasta el auto negro que los esperaba en la puerta junto al chofer. Rivaille esperó a Eren y le dijo que entrara, pero el castaño se quedó quieto en la puerta, no quería subir.

-¿Qué sucede mocoso? ¿Te dan miedo los autos?- Preguntó serio.

-E-es que…no creo que estos sean los zapatos más convenientes para salir en público…-Mostró que aún llevaba las zapatillas de levantarse. Rivaille levantó una ceja y luego suspiró.

-Entiendo… mira, iré yo solo a la única zapatería que dejo que me haga mis zapatos, es un señor que utiliza buen cuero y es impecable en su trabajo. Compraré unos que te queden ahí, después en el centro puedes elegir unos a tu gusto. Ahora sube o te subo - Sentenció.

-E-está bien- Acató y subió tímido al auto. El chofer era un hombre alto, de pelo corto negro y de ojos también oscuros. Rivaille se sentó junto a al castaño en la parte de atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

-Gunter, vamos donde el zapatero, luego al centro comercial- Dijo

-Si señor- Sonrió, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Eren, como preguntando quién es.

-Él es el nuevo mocoso de la casa, supongo que Petra los puso al tanto- Dijo desinteresado.

-Sí, nos contó que es su invitado. Es un gusto jovencito- Saludó.

-El gusto es mío- Sonrió. El hombre parecía ser buen tipo.

El hombre giró hacia el volante y empezó a conducir. La parada en la zapatería favorita de Rivaille fue corta, le contó al hombre que tenía un invitado sin equipaje y necesitaba unos zapatos normales para que usara. Le dio el numero que Eren le había dicho que calzaba. El señor, que aparentaba unos sesenta años, amable y simpático, le trajo unos simples, de color negro, tenían una correa para ajustarlos, lo que les daba un estilo muy jovial… Eran ideales para el mocoso. –Pensó el pelinegro.

-Me los llevo- Le pidió al vendedor.

-Es un placer atenderlo señor, vuelva pronto- Le regaló una sonrisa.

Y listo, ahora Eren podría caminar sin sentirse extraño por llevar pantuflas. Además que los zapatos eran lindos y cómodos.

-Gracias señor Rivaille- Le dio una amplia sonrisa-

-Tsk, sólo no te quejes más-

Avanzaron en su camino, y una vez en el centro comercial, Rivaille se puso más gruñón que de costumbre, odiaba ese lugar lleno de gente.

-Camina rápido, quiero estar el menor tiempo posible aquí, así que elige cosas que te gusten, las compro y nos vamos- gruñó.

-Pero señor Rivaille, espere- Decía intentando seguirle el paso. Tenía piernas cortas, pero era muy veloz.

-Tienes razón, no tiene caso que vaya delante de ti, pero no camines tan lento.- Reclamó.

-Está bien… ¿Le parece si entramos a esta tienda primero?- Señaló una típica tienda de centro comercial, de esas con tarjeta de crédito y que están en cada uno de los centros comerciales, esta era la de logo celeste.

-Como quieras, ahora yo te seguiré, también te asesoraré, no sé qué tan buen gusto pueda tener un mocoso.-

-¿Ah? Ya verá que tengo buen gusto- Se animó y entró rápido a la tienda. Rivaille lo siguió. Era entretenido provocar al muchacho.

-¿Le gusta?- Le mostraba camisetas manga larga, algunas blancas con celeste o gris, otras grises con tonos azules. Pero Rivaille no puso buena cara.

-Esa es ropa de jovenzuelo consentido con patineta- Dijo el mayor.

-¿Q-qué?- ¿Qué rayos habría querido decir el pelinegro.

-Eso, es como de… pandillero- Intentó explicarse.

-Mmm… Creo que exagera-

-Y estas son muy coloridas, parecerás mariquita-

-¡HEY!- Se quejó el castaño.

Siguieron revisando, Rivaille igual intentaba aportar, pero sólo le pasaba ropa que parecía de ''abuelo'' según el más joven. Ahora estaban en los probadores. Eren logró que Rivaille aceptara un par de prendas, en su mayoría, negras.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Apuraba el pelinegro al castaño.

-Ya le dije que ya voy ¿Puede ser más paciente?-

-No. Apúrate, te traje otras camisas y chalecos para que te pruebes- Le lanzó la ropa por sobre la puerta.

-No volveré a ponerme otro chaleco, son horribles- Reclamó el castaño.

-Tsk, como sea. Rápido mocoso.-

-Eren entre el cerro de ropa que le había lanzado el mayor, buscaba lo que más le atraía, que era bastante poco, pero no podía ser mal agradecido, después de todo, Rivaille estaba pagando por todo eso. Al final aceptó las camisas que le quedaron bien, había llevado unas blancas con cuello de color, y también tenían color por la línea donde iban los botones, blanco con negro, con gris, con azul y con verde. También apartó unas negras que le pasó Rivaille, una tenía el diseño de un dragón blanco en la espalda, era ''cool''. Además apartó un chaleco, era gris y con un cierre hasta el pecho, era el más pasable.

-Elegí esto. Lo demás hay que devolverlo- Dijo Eren entregándole al mayor sus cosas elegidas.

-Que el personal ordene-

-No puede ser así- Reclamó.

-A las señoritas no les molesta ¿cierto?- Dijo mirando a las mujeres de la tienda que revisaban y cuidaban los probadores, hace rato que Rivaille se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención de las jóvenes, así que usó eso para que las muchachas accedieran a ordenar lo que él había llevado.

-No es problema, es un gusto atender a hombres tan guapos como ustedes- Respondió la coqueta mujer. Eren se puso rojo, uno por la vergüenza que le dio el comentario de la mujer, lo otro era porque no le gustó como ella miró al mayor.

-Pagaremos esto entonces y nos vamos- Dicho esto, la otra señorita los llevó a la caja, Rivaille pagó todo con efectivo y le entregó las bolsas al mocoso. No llevaría ni una bolsa ese día.

Llevó a Eren a lo que parecía una zapatería, pero también tenía otros accesorios. El castaño estaba asombrado, había muchos zapatos, era una tienda que por un lado tenía accesorios femeninos y al otro masculinos. Pasaron al lado que les correspondía, Eren corrió a ver los distintos modelos, encontró unos lindos pero al ver el precio casi se desmaya. ¿Cuán caros podían ser unos zapatos?

-¿Pasa algo mocoso?- Preguntó acercándose al castaño

-Esto es muy caro, y al parecer todo aquí es caro- Dijo preocupado.

-¿Y eso qué?-

-E-es que…- Se puso nervioso-

-Yo pagaré todo, así que no te preocupes, y es obvio que acá es más caro, esta es una marca reconocida- Explicó el pelinegro.

-P-Pero, no quiero parecer abusivo con esto, además, ya tengo estos que ya me compró- sonrió.

-Cállate y elige, conozco a la persona que diseña estas cosas, por eso entré acá- terminó retando al castaño.

-¿Conoce a la persona?- Se sorprendió, y claro que la conocía, sino ¿cómo iba a saber Rivaille de marcas?

-Es hija de uno de mis inversionistas, recuerdo el apellido Leonhardt de ahí- Comentó.

-Entiendo…- Dijo despacio.

-Ya, relájate, piensa que esos zapatos de cuero te servirán con trajes formales o cosas por el estilo, necesitas algo más casual y de tu edad.- Intentó animar al mocoso.

-Está bien, gracias- Le sonrió. Cosa que a Rivaille ya le estaba molestando. Hace rato que le daba amplias sonrisas porque sí, y eso le daba una sensación rara en el estómago.

Eren por su lado empezó a mirar nuevamente, habían unos mocasines muy casuales, en un tono azul claro con cordones grises, también habían otros con más estilo británico, lucían cómodos. Al lado habían zapatillas, le gustaron varias, unas negras enteras, otras blancas con gris, habían otras estilo ''converse'', etc.

Después de revisar y probarse, se decidió por unos mocasines y unas zapatillas, los primeros eran azul marino y las zapatillas eran todas negras, eran lisas y pasarían bien como zapatos normales, eran '' a la moda'', según el mocoso. Rivaille sólo miraba con atención como el muchacho buscaba entre tanta cosa, sus ojos brillaban cuando veía algo que le gustaba y se ponían opacos cuando se desilusionaba de algo. ¿En realidad me fijé en eso todo el tiempo que estuve con el mocoso en la tienda? – Pensó.

Al llegar a la caja, una chica linda les atendió y empacó todo. Al lado de la mesa habían muchas cosas, billeteras, pañuelos, sombreros y relojes. Eren se quedó pegado viendo esas cosas, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron pegados en una billetera. Era negra y tenía un dragón, al igual que la camisa que Rivaille le había escogido antes. Eso hizo que le gustara.

-¿Te gusta cierto?- Lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

-N-no… sólo miraba-Agachó la vista

-No mientas, se nota en tus ojos cuando algo te gusta, eres muy predecible.-

-No es cierto- Hizo puchero.

Rivaille sólo tomó la billetera y la añadió a lo demás, también tomó uno de los pañuelos del mostrador. Era de un impecable blanco, eso le gustó ya que demostraba pulcritud. Y además, ya que estaba ahí, también se compraría algo.

Pasearon por varios pasillos, menos mal que no andaba tanta gente como Rivaille esperaba, sino, hace bastante rato que habría colapsado. Era temporada de verano y vacaciones, por eso no andaba mucha gente, pensó el pelinegro.

-Señor Rivaille, ¿Pasamos acá?- Sonrió señalando una tienda de las típicas, la de ahora era con el logo verde.

-Está bien…- Siguió de cerca al chico que ya parecía niña consentida de compras con su papá.

Revisaron varias cosas, nuevamente Eren discutió con Rivaille acerca de su mal gusto, quería vestirlo como señor cuando él era adolescente.

-Tsk, haz lo que quieras mocoso.- Dijo resignado al castaño dentro del probador.

-No se moleste, ¿Al menos podría dejar de elegir sólo ropa negra? Es tétrico.- Dijo el castaño desde el probador.

-No es tétrico, te verás mejor, y dejaras de parecer un mocoso perdido, aunque por dentro lo seguirás siendo- Molestó al menor.

-¡No soy un mocoso!... ¡Auch!- Se quejó.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Se enredó uno de los cierres de la camiseta en mi cabello –Lloró el menor desde adentro.

-Te dije que esa camiseta era fea, tenía mucha cosa encima, cierres, tachas y esas porquerías, te lo mereces.-

-Ayúdeme, no puedo quitarlo, ¡Parece que se enredó más!- Seguía llorando el menor.

-Tsk, tu si que fastidias- Entró al probador. Le causó gracia ver al castaño con la camiseta a medio sacar. Se acercó y tomó al mocoso de la cabeza y lo hizo sentarse en un pequeño asiento que tenían los probadores.

-Duele… - Dijo bajito.

-Quédate quieto, voy a quitarte esto- Dijo calmándolo. Tomó al culpable del dolor del mocoso, y de a poco empezó a quitarle el cabello enredado, se tomó su tiempo para que el menor no se quejara de que era muy brusco u otras cosas. Aún así el mocoso igual se quejaba.

-¿Todavía no? Es molesto estar así- Se quejó desde debajo de la camiseta.

-Ya casi mocoso, cálmate o te va a doler más- Dijo sacándole la camiseta finalmente.

-Wooow, lo logró, gracias- Sonrió.

Rivaille no contestó, se quedó mirando el torso descubierto del menor, aún tenía las marcas de la noche anterior, eso hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera todo el cuerpo del pelinegro. Eren se puso nervioso al tener la mirada del mayor encima por mucho tiempo.

-¿Q-qué tengo?- Preguntó asustado. Rivaille en un movimiento rápido lo arrinconó contra la pared. Esto dejó paralizado al castaño que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No tienes nada, pero si no te vistes, esto va a terminar muy mal- Le susurró al oído. Luego lo soltó y salió rápidamente del vestidor.

''¿Qué se supone que había sido eso? ¿Acaso ahora con sólo ver el torso del mocoso se volvía un pederasta empedernido sin control ni razonamiento?'' – Se frotó la cara pensando en esto. Eren por su lado estaba completamente rojo, decidió no pensar más en eso, se vistió, agarró unos jeas que había elegido, las poleras (remeras) manga corta y la tan abuchada camiseta con el cierre y otra igual pero que era gris, no negra como la anterior. Le pasó todo al mayor y salió del probador.

Rivaille pagó y decidió que ya había sido suficiente, sobre todo porque el mocoso ya no podía cargar todas las bolsas, él no llevaría nada, no era una mula de carga.

Caminaron en silencio, Eren lo seguía de cerca con la mirada agacha, no sabía qué decir.

-¿Almorcemos?- Dijo el mayor- Gunter va a volver en un rato más, aprovechemos de comer algo- Agregó.

-E-está bien…- Aceptó.

Caminaron hasta la salida del centro comercial, afuera había una calle amplia que era parte del centro de la cuidad. Caminaron un par de metros de ahí y Rivaille entró a un bonito restaurante de dos pisos. Subió sin esperar al mocoso, asumía que venía detrás de él, se sentó en una de las mesitas de la terraza, llegaba una brisa fresca y con las sombrillas que tenían no llegaba el sol.  
>Eren se sentó en la otra silla libre, frente al mayor dejando las bolsas a un costado.<p>

Pronto llegó una chica bastante animada a pedirles la orden.

-Bienvenidos al Sasha's restaurant, ¿Cuál será su orden?- Sonrió.

-Yo comeré filete a la plancha, con ensaladas.- Dijo sin mirar a la muchacha. Está anotó y luego miro a Eren, esperando su respuesta.

-Eeh… ah…-miró la carta y pidió lo primero que vio- Pollo, eso, pollo con papas fritas- Sonrió.

-Típica comida de mocoso- Agregó Rivaille.

-Estoy creciendo, necesito comer bien- Respondió la burla. Rivaille se enfadó. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con su estatura?

-Cállate, así te ves más bonito. ¿Cierto señorita?- Preguntó a la joven del servició. La cual sonrió nerviosa y siguió con la orden.

-¿Van a desear algo para beber?- Dijo la joven.

-Agua embotellada, sin gas- Rivaille.

-Jugo de frutas- Sonrió Eren.

-Bien, gracias por su orden, en unos minutos la traeremos- Terminó la muchacha y se fue por la comida.

-Más te vale comportarte.- Amenazó Rivaille.

-Usted empezó molestando- Se defendió Eren.

-Tsk, sólo no comas como cerdo.-

-No soy cerdo, ya le dije que estoy CRECIENDO-

-En el desayuno si parecías cerdo, tenías toda la boca manchada comiendo- se burló el pelinegro.

-¡No es cierto!-

Las burlas entre ambos habían relajado la tensión de hace un momento, Eren ya había olvidado el ''incidente'' en los probadores, ahora estaba con los cachetes inflados, al aparecer Rivaille era el rey del sarcasmo y no lo había podido derrotar.

-Con esos cachetes si pareces cerdo.- Continuó el mayor.

-¡Deje de molestar!- Eren ya estaba rojo.

-Mira, estas adoptando tu color natural, ten cuidado, puede que te lleven a la cocina para ser el menú del día.- Si, el Rey del sarcasmo venció.

-Ja-Ja… Qué gracioso.- Eren ya no sabía cómo defenderse de las burlas.

-Te dejaré en paz por ahora, no quiero que la señorita te vea así. Pensará mal de mí-

-¿Le importa lo que piense ella de usted?- Preguntó curioso.

-Claro, siempre debes dar buena impresión con las damas- Al parecer, molestar al castaño sería su recompensa por todo lo pasado en el centro comercial.

-Aaaah, ¿como las del centro comercial? En todas las tiendas usted intentó QUEDAR BIEN con las jóvenes que atendían. – Dijo con un tono de molestia… ¿Celos?

-¿Celoso de que me miraran a mí y no a ti?- Burla.

-¡NO!-

-Eres un MO-CO-SO Las mujeres no buscan eso- Lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es lo que buscan?- Esto se pone bueno.

-Un hombre. Tan simple como eso, alguien que las haga sentir seguras, que demuestre madurez y seriedad. No como tú.- Puso sus manos bajo su mentón apoyando la cabeza, sin quitar la vista de los ojos del castaño.

-Yo puedo hacer sentir así a una mujer- Se puso en la misma pose que el mayor.

-¿Ah si?, suerte con eso, mocoso.-

-¿Me está desafiando?-

-No es necesario, perderías y no es mi estilo.- Se sentó derecho.

-Como quiera- Hizo un gesto despreocupado con las manos.

Llegó la comida, todo lucía muy bien y el jugo estaba dulce en el punto exacto.  
>Comieron y también conversaron. Rivaille se puso más serio y le contó que tendrían que ir de compras otra vez, ya que el viernes que venía tenían una fiesta con uno de sus inversionistas y él estaba invitado. Además le habló de que tenía que hacer los trámites para sacar los papeles que correspondían a su identidad, ya que al terminar las vacaciones estudiaría.<br>Cuando la señorita había ido a retirar los platos, preguntó si querían un postre, Rivaille dijo que mejor pedía un café, y Eren pidió un helado de vainilla.

-Gracias por todo lo que hace por mí, yo perfectamente podría ayudar a los demás en los quehaceres de la casa…-

-No es necesario, los muchachos tienen muy bien distribuidas las actividades, aunque si quieres ayudar en la limpieza no me molesta.- Tomó su café.

Habiendo terminado ya de comer, Rivaille pagó la cuenta y llamó a Gunter por celular para asegurarse dónde venía. El chofer pasó a los pocos minutos por frente el restaurante y todos volvieron tranquilamente a casa.

Al llegar, Eren fue a su habitación a guardar todo lo comprado, puso todo en el closet y se entretuvo en eso un rato.

Mientras, Rivaille se fue su despacho, quería y necesitaba descansar un rato. Necesitaba sentir soledad por un momento. No duró mucho, después de unos minutos Petra golpeó su puerta y le contó que había llegado un paquete para él, y lo habían dejado en el primer piso.

Nuevamente quedó solo, al fin un descanso, pensó en leer algo o jugar algo. Pero, golpearon nuevamente. La cara de fastidio de Rivaille era de dos metros.

-Pase…-

-Disculpe señor Rivaille…- Habló tímidamente el mocoso desde la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Le traje esto… estaba entre mis cosas, pero asumo que es para usted- Le entregó una bolsa con el nombre de Leonhardt.

-¿Ah?...- Miró la bolsa, y abriéndola recordó el pañuelo blanco que había comprado.

-Gracias, retírate-

-Si…- Salió cabizbajo.

Se quedó en la puerta pensando. El pobre castaño nuevamente parecía un cachorro, pero ahora era uno rechazado por su amo cuando quería jugar.  
>El castaño suspiró y se dirigió a la biblioteca, leería algo para matar el tiempo.<br>Se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones del primer piso, tomó un libro de literatura clásica y empezó a leer. Perdiéndose en aquellos relatos de héroes griegos luchando contra el mal para defender a su mujer y su patria, Eren calló dormido.

Rivaille permaneció toda la tarde en su despacho, revisó su correo, leyó los informes que debía, llamó a Erwin para confirmar lo del lunes, tomó café que Petra le llevó, y siguió en cosas que hacía un día cualquiera.

-Creo que estoy olvidando algo… no sé qué…-Se dijo a si mismo y una palabra vino a su mente: Mocoso.

Se levantó de su asiento, eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde, la cena estaría lista pronto. Decidió salir a buscar al castaño para decirle que se alistara. Pensó ir a su habitación, pero revisaría la biblioteca primero, algo le decía que era más probable que estuviese ahí, además de que estaba más cerca de su despacho.

Abrió la puerta, y no habían luces encendidas, sólo los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación. Entró y miró por si acaso estaba en el segundo piso, pero antes de subir, se dio cuenta que en el centro del salón estaba el castaño durmiendo con un libro en el pecho.

-Tsk, idiota te dormiste- Se acercó despacio para no despertarlo de un susto.- Eres como un cachorro, necesitas comida y atención, mucha atención, y si no la tienes vas y te duermes en el primer lugar cómodo que encuentres- Le dijo al durmiente.  
>Le revolvió un poco el cabello, pero el castaño no despertó, ahora lo movió un poco, a lo que el mocoso respondió volteándose para seguir durmiendo.<p>

-Oi, mocoso, despierta.-Ordenó. –Tsk, no estoy para tus juegos, despierta- Ahora movía fuerte su hombro.

-Señor Rivaille…-Dijo volteándose a ver al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado a su lado. El castaño se frotó la cara y se sentó para incorporarse con el mayor.

-¿Ahora eres la bella durmiente?- Don sarcasmo ha vuelto.

-¡No! Sólo me dormí leyendo este libro- Le mostró al mayor el libro.

-Eres pésimo crítico de lectura, este libro es La Ilíada de Homero. Nadie en su sano juicio se dormiría con las batallas épicas que tiene esta historia.- Defendió al libro.

-L-lo siento… no estoy acostumbrado…- Agachó la vista sintiéndose avergonzado.

-No importa, eres sólo un adolescente sin gusto.-

-¡No es eso! Sólo que no leía mucho en mi anterior hogar…- Dijo nostálgico.

-Bueno, ahora podrás leer mucho, y estudiar y aprender muchas cosas- Intentó animarlo el pelinegro, había tocado un punto débil en el castaño.

-Gracias…- Y de un impulso Eren abrazó al mayor, el cual se quedó paralizado ante ese acto, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía ese cariño especial de una persona. Tomó la nuca del castaño con una de sus manos y acarició su cabello, le estaba dando atención a su ''mascota'' y como buen perro agradecido debía lamer a su dueño para demostrárselo, besó suavemente los labios de su amo, se alejó de él y lo miro a los ojos, Eren sonrió, al fin le habían dado atención.

-Muévete, la cena debe estar servida- Dijo Rivaille yendo hacia la salida. Eren lo siguió contento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso por ahora ~ xD<strong>

**Se viene la fiesta!  
>Eren conocerá nuevas personas y se mostrará en público como el acompañante de Rivaille O:<br>Prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor en ese capitulo!**

**¿Les gustaría que conociera al alguien en particular? Si es así, me gustaría saber xD**

**Gracias a todos por sus visitas y reviews, me hacen muy feliz! **

**Saludos! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola queridos lectores!  
>Hoy les traigo el capitulo de la fiesta!~ :'D<br>Me costó mucho mucho escribirlo ;_; quería que fuese entretenido, espero les guste :'c 3**

**Acá les dejo los links de los trajes de Eren y Rivaille, me basé en estos, pero ustedes pueden imaginarlos como quieran :'D (espero ahora si me resulte, sino, bueno, ignoren la pifia)**

_www . ottavionuccio blog/ _

_www . ottavionuccio 2013/ images/emotion/11-(702).jpg_

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la historia de anime y manga Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Disfruten~ :'D**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tranquilamente los días, Rivaille había salido a firmar el contrato del que había hablado con Erwin, Hanji había hecho unas visitas, y también habían preparado una cena los cuatro: Eren, Rivaille, Erwin y Hanji, para celebrar el nuevo avance en la compañía el dueño de casa. Además, la científica debía ''revisar la enfermedad'' de Eren, sino, se volvería sospechoso, ya que el castaño no tenía signos de estar enfermo.<br>Eren por su parte, en sus tiempos libres leía, ahora con la asesoría de Rivaille y de Auruo iba por orden, libros simples, cuentos, fábulas, para luego adentrarse en libros con temáticas más complicadas, novelas psicológicas y algunas de terror. Le había sorprendido la cantidad de libros con la temática de horror que tenía el mayor, al parecer eran sus favoritos.

Luego de leer, ayudaba con las cosas de la casa, trapeaba los pisos, tendía la ropa, o ayudaba a Petra a limpiar lugares muy altos que ella no alcanzaba.  
>Cuando Rivaille estaba en la casa, lo perseguía de un lugar a otro, a veces se sentaba en su despacho a leer. Más de una vez el pelinegro le dijo que lo dejara en paz, pero Eren con sus mágicos ojos lo convencía de estar con él, no le gustaba ''estar solito''. Y bueno, así pasó la mayoría de la semana hasta llegar al día jueves por la tarde, el mayor llevó a Eren a una sastrería para comprar un traje, al día siguiente sería la gran fiesta y quería que el muchacho fuera bien vestido. Se probó varios trajes, uno negro -sugerencia de Rivaille por su puesto- Uno azul marino, uno gris, e incluso uno blanco, al final, se decidió uno que era de un material que hacía parecer metálico, era plateado pero más oscuro, la chaqueta llegaba casi a sus muslos, adentro, la camisa era de un blanco marfil muy lindo, llevaba después un pequeño chaleco del mismo material que el saco, un pañuelo gris con líneas blancas era su corbata, y los impecables zapatos que Rivaille le había comprado hace unos días. Eren se miró al espejo y se sorprendió, en verdad parecía un príncipe.<p>

Rivaille por su parte, nuevamente se iba por un impecable negro, pero agregando pequeños toques blancos, el pañuelo que eligió para su cuello tenía lunares blancos, este estaba sujeto al cuello de la camisa negra de seda del pelinegro con un prendedor. La chaqueta era de un material parecido a la de Eren, y el chalequito del interior era negro con encajes con muchos adornos estilo barroco, pantalón y zapatos negros.

Perfecto, la ropa había sido ajustada al cuerpo de los hombres en la misma tienda, se llevaron los trajes y volvieron a casa. Rivaille fue directo a su despacho a ordenar unas cosas antes de la fiesta de mañana, además adelantaría un poco de trabajo para ir tranquilo, aunque no pensaba quedarse hasta muy tarde.

Eren por su lado fue a guardar su traje y el de Rivaille, ya se había acostumbrado a la casa y ya sabía dónde iban las cosas. También se había acostumbrado a las mañas y manías que tenía el mayor, su afán por la limpieza y sus estrictos horarios.

Se escuchó golpear la puerta, dio permiso para que la persona entrara, ya sabía que era el castaño, reconocía su forma de golpear la puerta.

-Con permiso, señor Rivaille le traje café- Entró el castaño con su tierna sonrisa y una bandeja de plata, encima una pequeña tetera, el frasco del azúcar, una cuchara y una taza.

-Gracias- Dijo sin dejar de teclear en su computador. Eren por su parte, se acercó al escritorio, y en un espacio vacío dejó la bandeja y empezó a servir el café, puso dos cucharadas de azúcar y le entregó la taza al mayor.

-¿Necesita algo más?- preguntó el servicial muchacho.

-No, con esto está bien, gracias- Volvió a escribir en el computador.

-Entonces… me voy…- El castaño tomó las cosas y se las llevó. Otra vez había sido ignorado.

A veces no entendía por qué necesitaba tanto la atención del pelinegro, luego pensaba que era porque se aburría mucho en la casa, y la compañía de Rivaille siempre le entretenía. Suspiró y llevó todo a la cocina para ordenarlo. Luego ayudó a Petra con la cena, no sabía cocinar pero podía pasarle los utensilios que necesitaba, además de revolver la salsa o ver que no se estuviese quemando. Cuando estuvo casi listo, se fue comedor para arreglar la mesa, vio a Erd entrando con unas tijeras grandes y bastante sucias, al parecer había estado podando. Ahora iba al cuarto de empleados que estaba atrás de la cocina.

-¿Ayudando otra vez?- Le preguntó el rubio al castaño.

-Sip, me entretengo mucho- Sonrió.

-Eres de gran ayuda, pero recuerda no esforzarte mucho, estás enfermo-

-S-si… N-no se preocupe- Sonrió nervioso. Vio como el hombre se retiraba y escuchó un grito en la cocina, el hombre siempre buscaba asustar a Petra, luego escuchó una carcajada del hombre y los reproches de Petra.  
>Había aprendido a llevarse bien con todos los empleados de la casa y ellos también le habían tomado cariño al menor, siempre lo invitaban a desayunar con ellos cuando el mayor no estaba o también a jugar los juegos de mesa que estaban en la biblioteca, se reía mucho y aunque no ganaba, siempre se divertía con los demás, ya se había dado cuenta que a pesar de que Auruo pareciera pesado no lo era en verdad, que Petra era un pan de dios, que Erd era el que siempre andaba haciendo chistes, Gunter a veces lo acompañaba molestando, pero era más de hacer reír a los demás con sus comentarios que con bromas. Le gustaba ese ambiente, lo hacía sentir como en una familia.<p>

Sonrió para si mismo pensando en todo eso, no sintió cuando Petra había llegado con el carrito que usaba siempre para servir las comidas, llevaba la gran olla con la pasta y al lado otra más pequeña con la salsa, abajo, en otro nivel del carrito estaba el jugo para Eren y el vino para el señor de la casa.

-Eren, ¿puedes avisarle al señor que ya está servido?-

-Sí, voy de inmediato- Salió rápidamente a buscar al pelinegro. Sin darse cuenta de la risita que soltaba Petra, a la joven le causaba gracia que el castaño se comportara así con su jefe, pero no haría comentarios, era mejor dejarlo ser.

Volvió con Rivaille, ya estaba servido, comieron amenamente.

-Mocoso, mañana quiero que estés listo a las ocho, la fiesta empieza a las nueve y con Erwin debemos ser muy puntuales por el asunto de los inversionistas, dice que debemos dar ''buena impresión'', estúpido Erwin… Pero tiene razón, sólo porque siempre la tiene la compañía ha crecido siempre.- Tomó de su copa de vino.

-Entiendo… ¿Nos iremos todos juntos?-

-No, tu y yo nos iremos desde acá, convencí a la loca de ir con Erwin, mientras menos tiempo la vea será mejor. –

-Aaahh… entiendo…-

-¿Pasa algo?- La cara del muchacho no era la siempre animada que tenía.

-Nop…-

-Dime, algo te pasa, eres demasiado notorio con tus emociones-Ordenó al menor.

-E-es que… Me siento nervioso, no creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya, con toda esa gente importante y esas cosas…- Dijo bajando la mirada jugando con sus dedos.

-Tsk, no seas ridículo, eres educado y yo mismo me he encargado de enseñarte lo mínimo de etiqueta, Auruo te ha hablado de libros y temas de conversación, también hemos arreglado el porqué vives conmigo… No habrá problemas.- Intentó convencer al menor.

-De todos modos, me siento nervioso- Rascó su nunca.

-Si no quieres ir no vayas, de todos modos sólo estaré poco tiempo, tampoco me agradan mucho esas fiestas con tanta parafernalia.-

-S-si quiero ir pero…-

-Pero nada, si quieres ir, iremos y la pasarás bien, te aburres encerrado en la casa, y ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para ''jugar contigo''. Habrá gente de tu edad, siempre son invitados los hijos de los inversionistas, conoce gente y así dejas de estar siempre pegado a mí-

-¿Usted quiere que yo vaya?- Se sonrojó.

-Sí, me ayudarás a escapar de Erwin y de Hanji- Tomó el último sorbo de su copa. El castaño se puso feliz, él quería que fuera. Ahora si o si iría.

Pasó la noche y ya era el día acordado del encuentro. Durante la mañana había estado todo como siempre, el señor Rivaille estaba en su despacho terminando un trabajo que había adelantado, Eren se encargó de estar bien limpio para la noche. Después de desayunar se había dado un baño de burbujas y se había puesto ropa casual, más tarde se arreglaría bien. Ordenó su habitación y su ropa, ayudó con las cosas de la casa y después leyó el manga de los titanes que tanto le gustaba, eso le ayudó a disipar sus ansias y nervios para ir a la fiesta. ¿Qué clase de gente habría? Ojalá hayan varios de su edad, no quería sofocar todo el tiempo a Rivaille, él estaría con gente del trabajo, así que eso sería muy inapropiado. Pasó el almuerzo y después de seguir leyendo llegó la hora de arreglarse.

Volvió a su habitación y sacó la ropa del closet, acomodó todo en la inmensa cama que tenía y luego sacó el espejo grande del baño para ponerlo al lado del mueble más grande, todo listo.  
>Estaba por terminar de abotonarse la camisa cuando golpearon y abrieron su puerta.<p>

-Pensé que estarías perdiendo el tiempo, pero me equivoqué- Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la habitación del muchacho.

-Sip, se equivocó porque ya me estoy arreglando- Sonrió

-Me parece…- Cruzó sus brazos sentándose en la cama del menor.

-Se ve usted muy bien…- Dijo agachando la vista, se había sonrojado un poco al ver lo guapo que lucía el mayor, su traje negro le quedaba a la perfección, y los accesorios lo hacían lucir muy elegante, llevaba su cabello peinado hacia atrás, eso lo hacía ver más maduro y también mostraba a toda luz sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-Gracias, tu no te ves tan mal… -No miró al castaño.

-Es porque aún no estoy listo, cuando termine me veré mejor que usted, ya verá- Sonrió desafiante el castaño.

-Como quieras, pero recuerda, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres, no los mocosos con cara de cachorro.- Se burló.

-Tsk, usted si que molesta- Rivaille se sorprendió al ver que el mocoso usaba la misma muletilla que él, y además lo enfrentó enojado, al parecer el muchacho si se estaba juntando mucho con él. Rió para sus adentros, le gustaba esa actitud desafiante del muchacho, lo haría un buen hombre algún día.

Una vez listo, Eren se paró frente al espejo. Nuevamente se sentía un príncipe. Sonrió ante su reflejo y luego se giró para mostrarle al pelinegro.

-Y ¿cómo me veo?- giró con los brazos extendidos mostrando su lindo traje.

-Bien, igual que en la sastrería- Ante el comentario aburrido de su dueño, Eren infló los cachetes.

-Usted siempre me molesta, ¿no podría decir algo lindo por una vez aunque sea?- Pidió molesto.

-Lo haré cuando la ocasión lo amerite, ahora péinate bien, ponte el perfume que te presté y te espero abajo. Ah, y arréglate el nudo del pañuelo, es horrible- Eren se enfureció más al escuchar los detalles que le decía el mayor, estaba perfecto, no necesitaba ni peinarse ni un mejor nudo ni nada.

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted si es tan perfecto?- Desafió el menor. El mayor por su parte aceptó el desafío, jaló al menor del cuello y lo acercó. Tomó el nudo del pañuelo y lo arregló.

-Listo- Empujó al menor para alejarlo. –Baja rápido.

-Lo venceré algún día, ¡ya lo verá!- Se quejaba el menor, nuevamente quedaba como un mocoso enfrente del mayor. Lo decidió, algún día le demostraría al mayor que podía ser un adulto y que no necesitaría de su ayuda.

Caminaron juntos al auto, ya casi eran las nueve de la noche y debían ser puntuales. Una vez en el auto Rivaille se aseguró de recordarle todos los detalles de una fiesta de ese tipo, normas de etiqueta y otras idioteces que a Eren lo molestaban a un poco, sabía cómo comportarse, no tenía que estar como loro repitiéndole todo a cada rato.

-Y recuerda no comer como cerdo- Añadió el pelinegro.

-¡Qué no es así! No sé si me está diciendo todo esto en serio o sólo busca seguir burlándose de mi- Defendió el enojado castaño.

-¿Crees que bromeo, mocoso?- Lo miró desafiante. El muchacho se intimidó y volteó la vista hacia su ventana soltando un ''tsk''.

Llegaron, Gunter se encargó de abrir la puerta del auto, dejando primero bajar a Eren y luego a el señor Rivaille. Les deseó una buena velada y se retiró.

Eren miraba todo atónito, era prácticamente un palacio, habían tenido que entrar a la propiedad en auto, ya que la entrada era muy grande, un jardín precioso con fuentes de agua y árboles frutales muy lindos. Se fijó también en el pulcro blanco de la gran escalera que tenía enfrente, en medio una alfombra roja adornaba el camino hacia la entrada del palacio.

-Mocoso, cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas- Dijo el pelinegro.

-P-pero es que esto es hermoso, nunca había visto una casa tan grande- Mencionó asombrado por todo.

-No es una casa, esto antes fue el palacio del Rey, pero cuando la modernidad llegó y los sistemas políticos cambiaron, dejaron este lugar como un espacio para muestras de arte o reuniones importantes como se supone es ésta. Cuesta un dineral arrendarlo, es por eso que no se usa mucho.- Explicó el pelinegro.

-Aaah, ahora entiendo…-Pensó.

-Vamos, entremos.- Tomó del brazo al castaño y lo guió hacia la escalera para entrar.

-S-señor, ¿por qué hay gente con cámaras en la puerta?- Preguntó asustado el menor.

-Son de las revistas nacionales, les gusta hablar de los negocios y también aprovechan de captar los chismes de la gente de altos ingresos, es un asco. No mirarás a nadie, no responderás nada que te pregunten, ni nada. Avanzarás rápido y no te alejarás de mí- Ordenó el mayor.

Una de las personas que estaban fotografiando a una pareja que acababa de llegar miró a ver quién venía ahora subiendo, y al ver a Rivaille se asombró.

-¡Pero si es Lance corporal Rivaille!-Llamó la atención de todos, al parecer el pelinegro era de interés público. Eren se asustó al ver cómo la gente se acercaba a ellos intentando sacar fotos y preguntando cosas ''¿Señor, es verdad que ya tiene en su poder a toda la industria de combustible? ¿Es verdad que usted se encargó de dejar en quiebra a la última sucursal del sur de su más cercano rival? ¿Señor, es verdad que sigue soltero? ¿Hay alguna mujer en su corazón? ¿Alguna vez ha tenido interés amoroso por la conocida científica Hanji Zoe?''

Eren estaba muerto de vergüenza, no sabía qué hacer, atacaban a Rivaille con mil preguntas por segundo y todas eran bastante incómodas, la última sobre la señorita Hanji le hizo salir una vena por la cien del pelinegro. Eren notó que esto, en verdad lo había molestado, lo tomó del brazo e hizo espacio entre los entrevistadores, bruscamente lograron entrar al gran salón, los interrogadores no podían porque no estaban invitados y los guardias de seguridad estaban muy estrictos con eso.

-Me salvaste mocoso. Fue bruto e impulsivo, pero fuiste de ayuda- Dijo el mayor acomodándose el traje.

-De nada señor- Sonrió. Luego se giró para ver todo y otra vez quedó con a la boca abierta. ¡Era un salón enorme!

Por un lado había una larga mesa de cóctel con un hermoso mantel blanco, se notaba que había una gran variedad de aperitivos, canapés y dulces. Al lado había otra con bebidas: refrescos, jugos y licores.  
>Eren ahora giró a su derecha, había otro lado del salón con pista de baile, había una gran orquesta y gente conversaba en los alrededores, mientras en el centro habían unas cuantas parejas bailando. Frente de él había una gran escalera, pero estaba cerrada con un cordón de terciopelo, indicando que la fiesta sólo era en el primer piso. Sintió que algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y giró hacia atrás.<p>

-Oi, escúchame mocoso.-Reclamaba el mayor al ver que el mocoso estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? Si… disculpe- Se apenó.

-Ayúdame a buscar a Erwin, sino me molestará por no llegar temprano.-

-Si señor.- Sonrió.

Buscaron un rato varias personas se acercaban a saludar a Rivaille, él los saludaba cortésmente y aprovechaba de presentar a Eren, el cuál saludaba tímidamente. Al final, ellos fueron encontrados por Hanji, la cual no tuvo reparos en gritar.

-¡RIVAILLEEEE! SI VINISTE- Se acercaba la mujer con una copa de champaña en su mano. Un vestido rojo largo, guantes negros y zapatos también negros.

-Tsk, no hagas escándalo loca- Reclamó.

-¡AY EREN! TE VES PRECIOSO- Apretó las mejillas del menor.

-G-gracias señorita Hanji, usted igual luce muy bonita- Dijo sobándose las mejillas.

-¿Dónde está Erwin? Llevamos un rato buscándolo.- Interrumpió Rivaille.

-Está por allá con unos aburridos inversionistas, yo fui por una copa mientras hablaban de negocios- Sonrió la ''loca'' mostrando su ya medio vacía copa.

-Iré con él, Eren, quédate con Hanji o haz alguna cosa, yo debo seguir saludando a muchos invitados y hacer todas esas idioteces que Erwin dice que son buenas para agradar a los inversionistas y no quiero que te metas en eso- Le dijo al menor.

-Está bien...- Entendió que era mejor no interrumpir a Rivaille.

-Hanji, por favor no hagas cosas estúpidas, y a eso me refiero a que NO LE DES LICOR AL MOCOSO. ¿Me expresé con claridad? –Lo último lo dijo amenazando fuertemente a la mayor.

-Ay Rivaille, no haría algo así… Ven pequeñín, te mostraré dónde están los postres más deliciosos.- Jaló al menor del brazo.

-Ah… Si… -Hanji lo jalaba del brazo mientras él veía alejarse a Rivaille.

Llegaron a las mesas en donde estaba la comida, Hanji hacía probar varias cosas a Eren, éste feliz probaba y memorizaba los nombres de aquellos ricos aperitivos.

-Mira mira Eren, esto es caviar. Te gustará- Le entregaba un canapé al menor, éste aceptó con confianza.

-¡Puaj! Esto sabe muy mal señorita Hanji- Dijo con cuidado, no podía mostrar malos modales, ni menos escupir el canapé que había mordido, así que con asco lo tragó.

-Son huevos de pescado, un manjar para paladares muy sofisticados. -Dijo quitándole el resto del canapé y comiéndoselo ella. Haciendo eso ella no parecía muy sofisticada.

-¿Huevos de qué? ¡Eso es horrible!-

-Ay, no exageres, tienen muchos nutrientes, un día te mostraré en mi laboratorio-Dijo golpeándole el hombro al menor.

-Y-yo mejor iré por jugo, quiero quitarme este mal sabor.-

-Está bien cariño, yo iré por otra champaña- Sonrió.

Eren se fue hacia el lado contrario de Hanji, había una linda mesa con muchos jugos naturales, eligió uno que parecía de frambuesa, pero al intentar tomar el vaso, su mano chocó con otra.

-Oh, disculpe-Dijo rápidamente el castaño.

-No se preocupe, puedo tomar otra- Le dijo una suave voz. Miró bien y era una chica. Era muy linda, de piel tan blanca como la de Rivaille, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos eran especiales. Eran típicos rasgos de un país lejano. La chica llevaba un lindo vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una linda forma de campana. En sus hombros llevaba un pañuelo rojo, contrastaba con su piel. En verdad era una chica muy bonita y fina. Eren le sonrió.

-No se preocupe, tómelo usted, yo tomaré éste.- Sacó uno de al lado.

-G-gracias- Dijo despacio la pelinegra.

-Mi nombre es Eren Jeager. Un gusto señorita.- Volvió a sonreírle. Pero ahora extendiendo su mano para saludarla. La chica miró por un segundo la mano del joven y luego aceptó el saludo.

-Y-yo… Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, es un gusto-Dijo sonrojada. Eren iba a empezar con una conversación pero una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Mikasa!- Un jovencito rubio más bajo le hablaba a la pelinegra, al parecer se conocían, porque la joven lo saludó muy a gusto. Luego le indicó que estaba tomando un jugo para luego ir a buscarlo. El rubio de lindos ojos azules se dio cuenta de que estaba con alguien más e hizo un gesto para que se presentaran.

-Oh… si…- Mikasa se movió para que ambos chicos se presentaran.

-Mi nombre es Armin Arlet, soy un buen amigo de Mikasa, un gusto.- Le extendió su mano al castaño. Llevaba un lindo traje celeste, combinaba perfecto con sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, el gusto el mío.- Respondió el gentil saludo.

-¿Se conocen de antes, Mikasa?- Preguntó el rubio.

-N-no… nos acabamos de encontrar aquí y tu apareciste- Dijo avergonzada mirando su vaso de jugo.

-Soy nuevo en esta ciudad, no conozco a nadie- Agregó Eren.

-Aaaah, por eso no te habíamos visto antes- Dijo el oji-azul.

-Si…- Respondió el castaño.

-¿Y con quién vienes? Tampoco he escuchado tu apellido.-Dijo un curioso Armin, al notar que Eren estaba un poco tímido se disculpó.- Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Suelo ser muy curioso y a veces meto la pata.- Se rascó la rubia melena.

-No, no me molesta. Vengo con el señor Rivaille, soy un huésped de su casa- Sonrió.

Los otros dos chicos quedaron mudos. ¿El gruñón Lance corporal Rivaille vivía con un chico como él? Parecía muy alegre y animado.

-¿E-eres su pariente?- Intentó no sonar asombrado el rubio. Mikasa bebía su jugo.

-No, para nada, yo soy del país vecino, estoy acá por un tratamiento con la señorita Hanji Zoe, y el señor Rivaille amablemente me da hospedaje en su gran casa- Volvió a sonreír. Debía ser lo más convincente.

-¿Ese enano es amable?- Soltó asombrada Mikasa. Pero al darse cuenta de lo dicho se disculpó. Armin nuevamente interrumpió para no dejar que el ambiente se tensara.

-Yo conozco a la señorita Hanji, la he ayudado en algunas investigaciones. Es una mujer… Excepcional.- Rió nervioso el rubio.

-Sí, es una gran mujer- Tomó de su jugo, y recordó que la había dejado sola- Y ahora que lo mencionas, estaba con ella hace un momento, creo que ahora la perdí.- Dijo un preocupado castaño al no ver a Hanji en ninguna de las mesas.

-No te preocupes, seguro vio que estabas conversando con alguien más y se fue por ahí.- Dedujo el rubio.

-Tienes razón.-

-¿Estás enfermo?- No pudo aguantar preguntar la pelinegra.

-Eeh… Si, algo así, aún no encuentran exactamente qué tengo, por eso vine hasta acá para que la señorita Hanji me revise. – Contestó nervioso el castaño

-Eso es terrible- Se preocupó nuevamente la chica.

-No es tan malo, hay un medicamento que me está ayudando a tener una vida normal y no parezco enfermo- Sonrió mintiendo nuevamente.

-¿Qué medicamento? ¿Qué síntomas tienes? ¿Es algún virus o es una enfermedad de nacimiento?- Atacó el curioso Armin.

-¡Armin! No lo molestes con esas cosas- Salvó Mikasa al castaño de unas explicaciones que no podría dar. No sin Hanji, debía encontrarla.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, está bien, sólo que yo no me manejo tanto con eso, si quieres Hanji puede decirte con más exactitud- Sonrió nervioso.

-Ves Armin, lo asustas- Regañó la pelinegra.

-L-lo siento, no quise ser imprudente, pero de verdad soy muy curioso.- Se disculpó haciendo reverencia.

-No, no, no… Está bien- Negó con las manos.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- Pidió la pelinegra.

-Sí, mejor, te hemos preguntado muchas cosas y no hemos dicho nada de nosotros- Dijo el rubio.

-Está bien… ¿Ustedes vienen solos? –preguntó el castaño.

-No, yo vine con mi abuelo- Respondió el pequeño.

-Yo vengo con mi padre-Siguió Mikasa.

-Oh… Ya veo…-

Conversaron mucho rato, Armin le contaba a Eren cómo era la escuela en esa ciudad, y le dijo que al terminar el verano se matriculara en la misma, Mikasa también asistía a la misma institución así que podrían verse siempre. Mikasa no hablaba mucho, pero era agradable. Le preguntaron a Eren si tenía celular o e-mail, pero éste negó. Les contó que de donde él venía era de una zona muy rural y que no eran necesarias esas cosas. Los otros se asombraron y no le dieron importancia, en una servilleta escribieron con un lápiz de Armin sus datos y Eren prometió que a penas tuviera una de las dos los contactaría. Siguieron hablando de cosas más cotidianas, de sus ciudades y cosas de jóvenes. Eren estaba feliz de encontrar a gente de su edad.

-¡Eren cariño! Ahí estás - se escuchó la voz de Hanji, ahora tenía una copa de vino en su mano.

-Hola señorita Hanji, disculpe por perderle hace un rato-Dijo apenado el castaño.

-Oh, no te preocupes pequeño- Apretó nuevamente una mejilla. Miró que estaba acompañado y saludó animadamente a los jóvenes.

-¡Armin! ¡Mikasa! Qué lindo tenerlos por aquí. -Sonrió.

-Sí, no pensamos que estuviese invitada- Agregó Armin.

-Vine en compañía de un amigo, ustedes no se preocupen, que su profesora no vendría de colada a estas fiestas- Sonrió.

-¿Profesora?- Agregó Eren.

-Si cariño, a veces doy un par de clases de ciencias en las escuelas, son más bien charlas para los que les interese esa materia. Armin siempre asiste- Abrazó al menor por el hombro.

-Entiendo… - Asintió Eren.

-¡Ay Eren! Casi lo olvido. El sargento está enfurecido porque te perdí. Será mejor que vayas con él y me defiendas o me cortará el pescuezo.- Dijo riendo la mujer.

-¿Sargento?- dijeron los tres jóvenes.

-Me refiero al enano, tú sabes, se pone peor que un militar cuando se enoja, su humor está insoportable-

-¿Qué decías estúpida mujer?- Y si, tras de ella estaba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo ''Sargento Rivaille''.

-¡RIVAILLE! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Giró para ver al hombre, y al tener su mirada sobre ella arrancó del lugar, debía salvar su vida de alguna forma.

-Tsk, mujer loca- Bufó. Luego dirigió su vista a Eren, éste se puso firme como palo. Miró que estaba con dos personas más, gente de su edad, se calmó un poco y se presentó. Estaba harto de saludar, pero debía hacerlo por buenos modales.

-Buenas noches, soy Rivaille- Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

-Buenas noches Corporal, es un placer conocerlo- Dijo Armin, Mikasa por su parte bebió de su ahora jugo de naranja. El mayor respondió al menor dándole la mano.

-Mocoso, debes venir conmigo, hay gente que insiste en conocerte- Dijo el pelinegro arreglando su cabello hacia atrás. Mikasa respingó al notar como trataba el hombre a Eren, no le gustó para nada.

-E-está bien… Mikasa, Armin, fue un gusto conocerlos- agregó antes de irse tras el pelinegro. Los muchachos se despidieron moviendo sus manos y siguieron en su velada.

Siguió de cerca al pelinegro para no perderse entre la gente que había, también se preguntaba ¿Será cierto que alguien quiere conocerlo? ¿Por qué?

-S-señor, ¿es verdad lo que dijo? –Preguntó una vez alcanzando al mayor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay personas que quieren conocerte?... Sí.- Dijo sin mirar al castaño.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque el idiota de Erwin se fue de lengua contando que yo tenía un mocoso enfermo en mi casa, según él, eso le daría una imagen más caritativa a nuestra corporación… Estúpido payaso nunca quedas mal con nadie.- Gruñó el mayor.

-Entiendo…-

-Tu se lo más tierno y mocoso posible, eso les gustará a los viejos inversionistas-

-Si señor…- Se preocupó, ¡qué nervios tener que conocer a esa gente!

Al ver la mirada de Erwin sobre ellos se dirigieron a su lado, llevaba un impecable traje negro, tenía un corbatín y camisa blanca. El hombre presentó a Eren.

-Señores, éste es el joven que mi querido amigo Rivaille tiene en su hogar, Eren, preséntate por favor- Sonrió al menor.

-Eeh…Y-yo… Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, es un gusto conocerlos a todos- Hizo una reverencia. Levantó la vista y vio las sonrisas de unos señores, algunos estaban solos y otros estaban con las que parecían sus esposas. Les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero que tierno eres- Dijo una de las señoras.

-Sí, eres muy lindo- Agregó otra.

-¿Cómo alguien como tu puede lidiar con una persona con la personalidad de Rivaille?- Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban ahí, tenía un traje impecable blanco, como de vaquero, también llevaba el típico sombrero del oeste.

-Muy gracioso general- Agregó Rivaille cruzando sus brazos.

-Eren, él es el anfitrión de esta fiesta, el General del petróleo: Dot Pixis.- Presentó Erwin.

-Es un gusto Señor general del petróleo.- Saludo Eren con una reverencia nuevamente.

-HA HA HA, Muchacho, sólo dime General- Le ofreció su mano en saludo. Eren aceptó.

-S-si General- Sonrió. Rivaille miraba atentamente todos los movimientos del hombre mayor, Pixis no era un mal tipo, pero siempre se obsesionaba, si algo le gustaba lo quería para él, por eso no iba a dejar que se encariñara mucho con SU mocoso.

-Rivaille, no me mires así, no voy a robarte a tu muchacho- Bromeó el hombre de blanco al sentir el aura negra del más bajo. Todos los presentes rieron por el comentario del General, incluso Erwin.

-Tsk, di lo que quieras-

En eso, apareció nuevamente Hanji, detrás de ella venía un mozo con una charola con champaña.

-Gente ¡Traje champaña! – Dijo alegremente la mujer.

-Esta mujer me agrada, es de las mías- Dijo el general sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de whisky e hizo un ''brindis'' con Hanji.  
>Eren miraba detenidamente como todos tomaban una copa de la bandeja, incluso Rivaille tomó una.<p>

-Ni se te ocurra mocoso- Le advirtió al notar en sus ojos de cachorro por el deseo de participar.

-Vamos Rivaille, deja que el muchacho se divierta- Dijo Hanji, ahora estaba al lado del General Pixis.

-No, puede hacerle daño con sus medicamentos- Usó una excusa perfecta.

-Yo, como su médico titular digo que los medicamentos que Eren toma no tienen químicos que se vean afectados con el alcohol. Además, es sólo una copa de champaña, no se embriagará ni se volverá alcohólico.- Defendía Hanji.

-E-está bien señorita Hanji, yo estoy bien así- Sonrió el menor.

-Awww… Míralo, si ya está adiestrado. Y dime Tía Hanji. - Ok, el alcohol hacía que Zoe hablara muchas idioteces.

-Si Rivaille, tienes muy bien educado a tu muchachito, pero deberías dejar que se divierta- Añadió el General. Erwin lo miró con cara de '' no vayas en contra de Pixis''.

-Como quieran, es tú decisión mocoso, demuestra que puedes ser maduro- Le dijo al castaño. Eren titubeó un momento, no quería contradecir al pelinegro, pero el mismísimo general le estaba ofreciendo una copa con champaña, no tuvo opción, aceptó la copa.

-Eso es chiquillo, no te dejes intimidar por el rabietas de Rivaille- Reía el señor Pixis.

-Tsk, hagan lo que quieran- El pelinegro dio media vuelta y se fue. Eren se quedó ahí, aún no bebía de la copa, Erwin lo miro.

-Eren, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, pero tampoco dejes que todo lo que diga Rivaille te afecte, no te preocupes, si algo sale mal, estamos Hanji y yo contigo.- Le sonrió y le acercó su copa para chocarlas en un pequeño brindis- A tu salud, Eren.

-Gracias Señor Smith- Sonrió más tranquilo.

-Ya basta, deja de llamarme así, me siento anciano, dime Erwin.-Rió.

-N-no, ¡no podría!- Se excusó el castaño.

-Vamos, a Hanji si la llamas por su nombre, ¿o yo soy menos que ella?-

-No, no, es que… bueno… no lo sé- Se apenó.

-Bebe otro sorbo y verás que te será más fácil- Hizo el gesto para que Eren volviera a probar bebida.

-Está bien…- Bebió- …Señor Erwin. –Sonrió.

-¡Ese es nuestro chico!.- Gritó Hanji abrazándolo.

Rivaille miraba todo con detención desde otro punto, ya no había nada en su copa, chistó su lengua y se fue por algo más fuerte.

La noche avanzaba, Rivaille se había ido a sentar a una parte más tranquila con un vaso de whisky de compañía. Miró su reloj y ya faltaba para la una de la madrugada. ¿En qué momento se había pasado la hora? Erwin había ido un rato a conversar con él, pero no había sido mucho. Rechazó a un par de mujeres, bebió dos vasos de whyski, y… sólo eso. Recordó al mocoso, debía ir a ver cómo seguía.  
>Y ahí estaba, riéndose con Hanji y con el viejo Pixis, el muy viejo verde tenía a una mujer en cada brazo, Hanji por su parte tenía abrazado a Eren. Se alivió al ver que al menos la loca no lo había dejado solo, Erwin estaba unos pasos más atrás hablando con otra gente. Al parecer los dos se habían encargado de no dejar solo al castaño.<p>

-¡Señor Rivaille!- Gritó Eren al ver al pelinegro, corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Oh Dios, el mocoso estaba borracho. Rivaille lo apartó de los hombros y vio su rostro, estaba colorado y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, además tenía una sonrisa estúpida y un olor que claramente no era sólo a champaña.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo mocoso idiota?- Regañó.

-Estuve hablando con la gente bonita que hay acá, el señor general del petróleo me presentó a muchas señoritas lindas, todas apretaron mis cachetes… -Contaba el mocoso sobándose la mejilla.

-¿Qué bebiste?- preguntó serio.

-Eeeeh…La copa de champaña… ¡Ah! Y el señor general del petróleo me dio de su whisky… Dijo que no me haría mal un sorb-bito- Le salió un hipo, el clásico de los ebrios.

-Tsk… Los mataré a todos- Nuevamente el aura negra de Rivaille aparecía, Eren seguía con su sonrisa boba intentando desesperado abrazar al pelinegro. Erwin sintió el aura maligna de Rivaille y pensó en salir huyendo, pero eso sería contra-producente, o podría salvarle la vida…Ok, mejor era salvar su vida, así que decidió perderse entre la gente.

Hanji por su lado estaba ebria, parecía esponja de tanto que había chupado. Prefirió ahorrarse el tiempo, iba a ser imposible hablar con la loca, menos en ese estado. Tomó al mocoso como saco de papa y lo cargó en su hombro, lo mejor sería irse de ahí. Mañana los mataría a todos.

Marcó a Gunter y le pidió que fuera a buscarlos, lo esperaría afuera del palacio, ya que adentro habían muchos autos y no podría salir de ahí. Bajó las escaleras e intentó hacer que el mocoso reaccionara, pero nada funcionó, estaba ido. Sólo se reía estúpidamente.

Lo cargó nuevamente, pero ahora lo puso todo en su espalda, cruzó como pudo los brazos del mocoso en su cuello, y las piernas en su cintura ''a lo caballito''.

-Afirmarte bien, no quiero que te caigas.- Le dijo al castaño.

-Usted huele bien…-Respondió aferrándose al mayor.

-Tú apestas a trago, mocoso idiota.- Lo regañó

-Lo siento… No quería…- Se disculpó.

-Ya no importa, mañana hablaremos de esto.-

-Yo quería ser un hombre para usted…- Lloró.

-Terminaste siendo un mocoso, como siempre.-

-Perdóneme, no lo volveré hacer- Siguió llorando.

-Está bien mocoso, ahora quédate quieto, falta para llegar a la salida.- Dijo acomodando al castaño en su espalda.

-Me gusta su calor- Dijo metiendo su nariz en el cuello del mayor. El pelinegro sintió eso y le dio un escalofrío en toda su espalda.

-Deja de hacer eso- Volvió a regañar.

-También siento su olor… me gusta- Paseó un poco su nariz.

-Que ya pares con eso, o te bajaré y te dejaré acá solo.- Se enojó.

-No, no, no me deje solo…-Quiso llorar.

-No Eren, no voy a dejarte solo, pero quédate quieto.-

-Me dijo Eren… Soy feliz…- Y al parecer se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó desinteresado el pelinegro.

-Nunca me había llamado por mi nombre…-

-Aah… y ¿eso te hace feliz?- No tuvo respuesta.

El menor se había dormido en el hombro del mayor, caminó un par de metros más, y llegó a la entrada. Vio al auto estacionarse, Gunter se bajó y lo ayudó a subir al muchacho, rió al ver que estaba colorado.

-No preguntes… -Ordenó el jefe.

-Entendido señor- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Y bueno, otra vez volverían tranquilos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! xD<strong>  
><strong>Eso fue la linda velada... debo asumir que la parte de los ''reporteros'' se me ocurrió a último minuto, me pareció gracioso xD ~ <strong>

**Ahora Eren conoció a Armin y a Mikasa~ nuevas cosas pasarán :'D**  
><strong>Además de que se quedó ebrio~<strong>  
><strong>Nos leemos pronto!<strong>

**Gracias a los que dejan Review!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente!**

**Les traigo un divertido nuevo capitulo! espero les guste como quedó xD  
>Volveremos a ver las rabietas de Rivaille y sus malas palabras ~<br>En fin...**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa y Rivaille se encargó de llevar al saco de papas a su habitación, había estado todo el camino dormido, parece que si la pasó bien esa noche.<br>Lo recostó en su cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, no quería escuchar otra vez sus idioteces de ebrio.  
>Le quitó los zapatos y la ropa, dejándolo sólo con su ropa interior.<p>

-¿Qué está haciendo?... - Preguntó una somnolienta voz.

-Tsk, sólo te quito esto para que puedas dormir- Se quejó el mayor por haber despertado al castaño.

-Aaah… Me siento mareado…- Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos.

-Eso es porque bebiste algo que no debías, mocoso impertinente- Regañó

-Lo siento…- Agachó la cabeza.

-Ya duérmete, mañana hablaremos de eso. Buenas noches- El pelinegro se disponía a irse a su habitación, pero una mano detuvo su andar aferrándose a su ropa.

-N-no se vaya…- Rogó el castaño.

-¿Ah? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?- Se burló.

-¡No! Pero… no quiero estar solo- Eren miró al mayor con los ojos de perrito abandonado que siempre usaba para convencer a Rivaille de algo, quizás no apropósito, pero la verdad era que el mayor pocas veces podía decirle que no a esos iluminados ojos esmeralda.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas- Se sentó a un lado del menor.

-Gracias…- Abrazó fuerte al pelinegro.

-Hey… no te pases de listo- Susurró.

-Pero es que usted es muy calientito- Se aferró más.

-Como quieras…- Le acarició el cabello preguntándose por qué hacía eso… ''¿Por qué no puedo decirle que no?''

-Señor…- Volvió a hablar el castaño.

-¿Qué?-

-¿P-puedo darle un beso de buenas noches?- Ahora el castaño lo miraba aún sonrojado por el alcohol en su sangre. Rivaille se sorprendió por el pedido del menor, asumió que el trago lo estaba afectando más de lo que esperaba. Pero esos ojos… ESOS MALDITOS OJOS DE CACHORRO ABANDONADO. '' No puedo decirle que no a esos ojos''

-Está bien, mocoso- Eren sonrió y se acercó suavemente a la boca del pelinegro.

Le dio un beso suave, demasiado suave según el mayor, él también había bebido así que sus sentidos no estaban al cien por ciento funcionando, ni menos su razón, por eso aceptaba tranquilamente que el mocoso invadiera su espacio personal.  
>El mayor profundizó más el beso. Movía sus labios guiando al menor en ese suave contacto. El castaño torpemente lo seguía y en un movimiento impulsivo por profundizar el contacto, juntó su lengua con la del mayor. Rivaille le siguió el juego, sólo por esta vez lo dejaría ser imprudente.<br>Ambos disfrutaron el contacto con el otro por un buen rato probando el sabor del otro, fundiendo sus bocas en un baile, pero el sueño venció al castaño. Se separó del mayor y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Buenas noches…- Soltó antes de dormirse.

-Descansa mocoso- Se acomodó para dormir junto a su castaño. Sólo sería una noche… ¿A nadie le molestaría cierto?

Así pasó la noche y gran parte de la mañana, habían vuelto tarde y cansados. Sobre todo Eren, así que dormir hasta un poco más tarde no sería malo.

Seguían en la cama del castaño, Rivaille durmió con la camisa de seda y su ropa interior, lo demás lo dejó a un lado a mitad de la noche. Eren estaba tal cual lo había dejado el mayor, en ropa interior, pero abrigado por el cuerpo del pelinegro no sintió ausencia de ropa.  
>Lo que no sabían es que pronto esa paz que sentían descansando ambos en el mismo lecho se iría por la ventana gracias a varias miradas inesperadas.<p>

-¡Buenos días casa Rivaille!- Entró Hanji muy animosamente saludando a Petra, quien la había recibido junto a Gunter.

-Buenos días señorita Hanji, pensé que hoy no vendría- Saludó Petra.

-Buenos días señorita- Ahora habló Gunter.

-¿Y perderme el desayuno? ¡Ni loca! – Dijo la mujer avanzando hacia el comedor.

-Señorita, el desayuno aún no está listo, o sea, sólo comimos nosotros más temprano, pero el señor Rivaille aún no se levanta, así que no hemos preparado todo aún…- Dijo la chica interrumpiendo el andar de Hanji.

-¿Ah? ¿El enano está durmiendo todavía? ¡Pero si ya casi es medio día! – Se extrañó la mujer de gafas.

-El señor no ha despertado, y cuándo fuimos a ver, no respondió y eso que tocamos la puerta varias veces- Agregó Gunter.

-Mmmm… Esto es raro, él se fue antes que yo de la fiesta. ¡Ni si quiera se despidió!- Alegó Hanji.

-Anoche llegamos casi a las dos de la madrugada, el joven Eren venía en un estado… difícil de explicar- Gunter no quería ser entrometido.

-Oooh… es cierto, Eren estaba un tanto ebrio la última vez que recuerdo haberlo visto…- Dijo pensativa y bastante tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.

-Señorita… ¿no le habrá pasado algo? El joven está enfermo, quizás beber le hizo mal y por eso ninguno ha despertado…- Intentó descifrar Petra.

-Mmmm…- Hanji sabía que Eren no estaba realmente enfermo, así que sólo unió clavos: Eren estaba ebrio, Rivaille lo llevó a casa pero no responde cuando le golpea la puerta. La mujer rió locamente asustando a los dos sirvientes que estaban junto a ella. No había querido preguntar sobre qué pasó con el afrodisiaco para no incomodar a Eren, pero de ésta no se iban a salvar. Dio media vuelta y cambió su rumbo, no sin antes marcar un número en su celular. Petra y Gunter sólo miraban extrañados el actuar de la mujer.

-Hey, Erwin ¡Buenos días amigo!- Hablaba la mujer por celular. – No, no, es tarde debes despertar… ¡No puedo creer que tengas resaca, bebiste menos que yo! No estoy gritando hombre… Debes venir donde Rivaille… Si, ahora ¡Es importante! – La mujer hablaba rápidamente sin importarle el deplorable estado de el rubio que apenas soportaba su dolor de cabeza. Erwin aceptó ir donde Rivaille sólo si Hanji dejaba de gritar.

-¿Le pasó algo al señor o al joven? – Preguntó una asustada oji-miel.

-No Petra, está todo bien… Dulzura, ¿podrían preparar el desayuno cuando llegue Erwin?- Pedía la loca.

-S-si – Aceptó nerviosa.

-¡Bien! Yo esperaré a Erwin en mi enfermería…- Dijo despreocupada caminando hacia el lugar ya mencionado, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era como si hubiese descubierto una nueva célula o algo de sus experimentos. ''Este es el mejor experimento que puedo llevar a cabo''- Pensó para si misma.

Pasó el rato y el rubio ya estaba en la casa de su amigo, preguntó varias veces qué sucedía y que si estaba bien estar ahí si ni si quiera Rivaille estaba en pie. Hanji le comentó un par de cosas, y la mujer lo convenció de ayudarla.

-¿Por qué me despertaste a mí y a Rivaille no?- Seguía quejándose el rubio.

-Porque no puedo despertar a Rivaille aún…- Caminaba la mujer hacia la habitación del pelinegro.

-¿No pensarás entrar así nada más? ¡Nos matará!- Advertía el más alto.

-Shhhh- Lo hizo callar.- Estaremos bien. - Abrió la puerta de la habitación y tal como Hanji lo esperaba, no había nadie, y tampoco había rastro de que Rivaille hubiese dormido ahí, la cama estaba intacta y el baño también.  
>Erwin miraba detalladamente desde la puerta la habitación, soltó un suspiro de alivio al no ver que el mayor se encontraba ahí.<p>

-Hanji, salgamos de aquí, Rivaille nos va a matar…- Decía asustado desde la puerta de la habitación, la mujer estaba entrando al baño y revisando cada rincón de la habitación.

-Está bien, vamos, ahora debemos ver la habitación de Eren…- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Estás loca mujer… ¡Dijiste que era algo serio!- Miraba a la mujer que ahora cruzaba el pasillo hasta la habitación del castaño.

-Ya verás…- Dijo poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Hanji… esto está mal…- La mujer hizo oídos sordos a las quejas de su amigo y muy despacio fue abriendo la puerta del castaño. La mujer fue la primera en dar un vistazo, se sorprendió y sonrió al ver lo que estaba buscando… Eren y Rivaille dormidos tranquilamente en la cama del menor, y mejor aún: ABRAZADOS.

Erwin quedó paralizado ¿en verdad estaba viendo eso? ¿Rivaille durmiendo con alguien haciendo cucharita? ¿RIVAILLE Y EREN HACIENDO CUCHARITA?

Hanji cerró la puerta suavemente, no podía arriesgarse a que los escucharan, además sintió como Erwin se fue al carajo con ver cómo Rivaille abrazaba por la espalda al castaño. ¡Qué tierno!

-N-no puedo creerlo- Intentó asimilar el mayor.

-Créelo amigo, ¡esto es bueno!- Dijo animadamente, pero no muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué es bueno? O sea, me gustaría ver a mi amigo feliz pero… Eren es un niño, y además está acá para un tratamiento, no para… - Se detuvo a pensar… NO NO NO, ¡RIVAILLE NO LE HARÍA ESO AL MUCHACHO! ¿O si? – Pensó poniendo su cara de mil formas, todas de pánico y preocupación.

-No es un niño Erwin, es un joven que en poco tiempo será un adulto. Y es bueno porque ahora tendré otro favor que cobrarle a Rivaille – Rió

-Tú crees que… ¿Lo hayan hecho?- Preguntó temeroso Erwin.

-No lo sé, aunque no sería raro. Eren está en plena etapa de formación sexual y Rivaille ha estado solo hace mucho…- Erwin la detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando.

-No, no quiero saber más, ni imaginar, ni especular, ni nada… Quiero salir de acá- Pedía el preocupado rubio.

-Ay hombre, ahora te haces, pero en tus tiempos fuiste bastante coqueto, en la universidad coqueteabas con todas y hasta supe que tuviste relaciones con chicas que aún estaban en la escuela. – Reclamó Hanji.

-¡C-cómo supiste eso!- Se asombró.

-Yo lo sé todo amigo, todo. ¿La chica tenía sólo 16 cierto?- Rió.

-Cállate, ¡ella me dijo que tenía 18!- Defendió. Hanji sólo rió.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó una nueva voz, era Auruo, quién venía junto a los demás, claro que los otros tres venían tras él como escondidos, no querían ser regañados por el señor de la casa, pero tampoco podían aguantar la curiosidad.

-¡Auruo, Hola!- Saludó la mujer más alta.

-¡SHHHHHHHH!- La calló Erwin.

-Ah, si cierto… Hablen bajito.- Pidió entre risas Hanji.

-Señorita, ya tenemos todo listo, ¿el joven y el señor están despiertos? –Dijo Petra.

-Ooh… el desayuno… -Pensó Hanji.

-Desayuno… tengo mucha hambre…- Decía feliz Erwin.

-¿Irán sólo ustedes?- preguntó sin más Erd.

-Emm… No creo que alguno de ustedes sea capaz de despertar a Rivaille- Dijo sarcástica la mujer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Si está en la casa? – Preguntó Auruo.

-Sip, está acá- Apuntó sin cuidado a la habitación de Eren.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron los cuatro sirvientes.

-¡No debiste decir eso! –Regañó Erwin a Hanji. La mujer nuevamente ignoró las palabras del más alto y con un alegre semblante abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación.  
>Dejó espacio para que los cuatro miraran, los cuales en filita al borde miraron tímidamente. Primero estaba Petra, sobre su cabeza estaba Auruo, Gunter y Erd. Todos en estado de Shock. Se alejaron de la puerta y Hanji la cerró.<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien despertará al patrón?- Preguntó la mujer riendo.

-S-señorita Hanji ¡¿Por qué hace estas cosas?!- Reclamaba Petra totalmente roja.

-Ahora sí que el señor Rivaille estará contento- Bromeó Erd.

-Eso espero- Agregó Gunter.

-¡DEJEN DEBROMEAR!- Gruñó Petra. Auruo seguía en shock. Rivaille era su modelo a seguir, su héroe, lo admiraba de sobre manera y ahora lo había visto ahí… durmiendo abrazado de un mocoso… No lo podía creer.

A pesar de todo, nadie se movió, nadie quería dar el primer paso, Hanji se quedó tranquila viendo las diferentes caras que tenían los demás, era gracioso. Erwin moría de ganas de comer el desayuno, pero al ver que nadie más se movía, decidió quedarse para ver qué tramaban. Los sirvientes seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos, Erd y Gunter parecían más tranquilos, pero si estaban muy curiosos, querían ver otra vez o incluso saber qué había pasado esa noche. Petra por su parte seguía ensimismada, no quería meterse en la vida de su patrón, pero, era muy extraño que durmiera así con el chico, quería saber que nada había pasado, que Eren sólo se había enfermado y que su tierno jefe lo había cuidado… Ok, eso no suena real. Auruo por su parte se había mil preguntas en su mente, nada calzaba en ese momento. Necesitaba una respuesta. Y en un movimiento fuera de razonamiento abrió nuevamente la puerta, fue muy rápido y ninguno de los presentes pudo evitarlo, es más, nadie de los que estaba ahí pensó que alguien abriría nuevamente esa puerta.

Todos nuevamente se posicionaron en fila para poder ver, ahora también agregando a Hanji y a Erwin, sólo se podía ver sus cabezas en la puerta, ahora era Eren el que abrazaba a Rivaille por la espalda, se podía ver claramente su boba sonrisa y también se veía que no llevaba ropa.

Rivaille sintió algo, como si lo estuvieran observando, se quejó al sentir que esto no le permitía seguir con su placido sueño. Con mucha pereza intentó abrir sus ojos, pero la ya prominente luz del sol no le lo permitió de una vez, así que con fuerza abrió ambos ojos nuevamente para ver mejor, lo que no esperaba era que esa sensación de ser observado fuese de verdad. Ahí los vio. Seis ratas estaban en la puerta mirando cómo él dormía con el mocoso… ''Si ayer no pude matar a nadie… Hoy si''.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacen todos ustedes ahí mirando?!- Gruñó mientras rápidamente se levantaba a atacarlos. Todos gritaron del susto y salieron corriendo, los sirvientes gritaban sus disculpas y sus plegarías '' ¡Perdón señor, por favor no nos mate, lo sentimos mucho señor Rivaille, no nos haga daño!''.

-¡R-Rivaille! No pensamos que estarías despierto, ¡sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estaban bien!- Gritaba Erwin mientras tiraba a Hanji de un brazo, la mujer sólo reía ante todo ese espectáculo.

-¡LOS MATARÉ, SOBRE TODO A USTEDES DOS, POR SU CULPA EL MOCOSO SE EMBRIAGÓ MALDITOS INÚTILES! –Las casillas del pelinegro no podían estar más llenas, era el apocalipsis.

-¿Q-qué está pasando?- Un somnoliento ángel de cabello castaño había llegado a salvar la vida de todos. Eren se rascaba un ojo intentando despertarse mientras daba sus pocas palabras.

-Mocoso, vuelve a tu habitación, AHORA.- Amenazó filosamente. Tenía a Hanji y a Erwin en el piso, él sobre ellos.

-S-señor Rivaille… ¿por qué tiene a sus amigos en el suelo?- Seguía preguntando con sueño.

-Eso no te importa… AHORA VETE- Ordenó.

-P-pero…- Intentó ayudar.

-Eren, Angelito del cielo, no dejes que este gnomo nos mate- Pedía Hanji.

-Eren, pequeño, sálvate tú que puedes- Dramatizó Erwin.

-YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS- Pisó sus cabezas.

-Señor Rivaille…- Eren fue interrumpido.

-Tú, mocoso, obedéceme aunque sea una vez en tu vida, ve a tu habitación, al menos a vestirte- Bufó. Sólo en ese momento Eren se percató de su ''vestimenta'' se puso rojo y con un grito corrió a su habitación.

Rivaille seguía en el pasillo intimidando a Erwin y Hanji, decían sólo suplicas para que los soltara, Erwin hasta prometió nunca más obligarlo a ir a reuniones aburridas.

-Rivaille, al menos tú también podrías vestirte- Agregó Hanji al ver que el hombre traía sólo ropa interior y camisa.

-Hanji, no empeores las cosas- Le dijo el rubio.

-Tsk, basuras, les envenenaré el desayuno- Amenazó para luego irse a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo.  
>Ambos mayores suspiraron aliviados al ver que el mayor se encerró y procedieron a incorporarse.<p>

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? –Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Ah? Comer… es obvio…- Dijo Hanji.

-Mujer, ¡nos va a envenenar!- Nuevamente dramatizó.

-Ay, no le creas al enanín, sólo quería mostrarse como macho alfa delante de Eren.-

-¿Ah? ¡Qué rayos estás diciendo! –

-Después lo entenderás, ahora debemos ir por el pequeño Eren, él nos salvará de morir- Hanji dijo esto y se dirigió a la puerta el castaño para si golpear esta vez.

-Pase- Dijo la voz dentro de la habitación.

-¡Eren, hemos sobrevivido! – Le dijo la mujer entrando en compañía de Erwin.

-Me alegro mucho señorita Hanji.- El castaño tenía un jeans simples negros y una remera blanca con una calavera negra como diseño. Se secaba el pelo recién lavado con una pequeña toalla blanca.

-Eres un pastelito, no sé cómo aguantas al malvado de Rivaille- Le apretó una mejilla.

-S-señorita, me lastima…- Se quejó.

-Deja de llamarme así, dime tía Hanji-Sonrió.

-Hanji, deja de molestarlo, ya hemos dado bastantes problemas aquí- Interrumpió Erwin.

-¿Qué problemas? Sólo queríamos ver lo tiernos que se veían durmiendo juntos- Ahora Hanji apretaba ambas mejillas. Éstas se pusieron rojas, pero no por el apretón que le daban, sino por la vergüenza que sentía Eren al recordar que había dormido con el mayor y más aún, que lo había besado de esa manera.

-Hanji, suéltalo, mira sus mejillas ya están rojas- Alegó Erwin.

-Está bien… Luego conversaremos, Eren- Le sonrió.

-S-si… - Agachó la vista tapándose con su cabello desordenado y la toalla.

-¿Desayunemos?- Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Sí! Eren, debes venir con nosotros o Rivaille nos matará -Afirmó la mujer.

-Eeh… Está bien… Me pondré el calzado- Dijo moviéndose a terminar de vestirse para luego los tres bajar.

Rivaille seguía en la ducha, necesitaba relajarse así que disfrutó de un buen rato cómo el agua bajaba por todo su cuerpo, pensó en varias cosas: La noche anterior, la fiesta, en el beso que se habían dado con el mocoso, en lo lindo que eran sus ojos. Esperen ¡¿Por qué pensaba en los ojos del mocoso?! Golpeó la muralla frente a él, pensó que esto que le pasaba no era normal, que se le estaba yendo de las manos, que no podía sentir cosas por un muchacho que aún no cumplía ni los 16 años, era raro desde todos los ámbitos que pensaba. Se relajó y decidió no torturarse más, si no quería que eso siguiera avanzando era fácil cortarlo, sólo tenía que ponerse más distante de el mocoso y no pensar más en él como un ente deseable. ''Debo alejarlo, debo alejarlo, debo alejarlo''. Salió de la ducha secando su cabello y su cuerpo, ahora pensaba en cómo callaría a Hanji y cómo respondería las preguntas de Erwin. A sus empleados podía mantenerlos callados, pero esos dos eran un hueso duro de roer, no sería fácil callar a Hanji, ni menos sería hacer que Erwin no le hiciera un cuestionario y un posterior discurso de ''Por qué es mala la pedofilia''. Chistó la lengua y procedió a vestirse. Ese día sólo se encerraría en su despacho, no haría nada más.

Una vez vestido el pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina por la puerta de atrás, era la que usaban los sirvientes de la casa. Éstos se sorprendieron al ver a su jefe ahí, Petra estaba asustada, pero al ver que él estaba calmado sólo escucharon sus órdenes.

-Quiero que toda la casa esté reluciente, quiero que el jardín esté reluciente, cada hoja de ese patio debe brillar ante mis ojos, el auto, debe quedar como nuevo, y quiero una organización nueva de los muebles, sobre todo en la biblioteca, quiero que cierren el segundo piso también de ahí. No habrá más juegos por un tiempo, ni recreaciones ni nada por el estilo, menos para el mocoso, de hecho, úsenlo de trapero para sacar la suciedad de la sala de la entrada, también ordenen a Hanji y a Erwin ordenar todo, el mastodonte puede podar bien los arboles más altos y asumo que la loca sabrá lavar bien las cortinas de toda la casa. Petra, lleva mí desayuno al despacho, también lleva mi almuerzo y mi cena, no permitas que NADIE ENTRE, QUE NADIE GOLPEE LA PUERTA, sino, la castigada serás tú, no quiero ni si quiera sentir sus respiraciones cerca de mi despacho. Si el mismo presidente viene encárgate de él, no recibiré a nadie por hoy.- El pelinegro estaba muy enfadado, más de lo acostumbrado, nunca habían visto una cara tan aterradora en sus vidas, las cuatro personas en la cocina quedaron estáticas escuchando el mandamiento del dueño de casa, asintieron a todas sus órdenes y a penas él se fue, volvieron a respirar.

-Esta vez se enfado en serio ¿no creen?- Dijo una triste Petra.

-Nunca lo había visto así- Agregó Gunter.

-Metimos la pata- Se lamentó Auruo.

-Es cierto, ahora sólo debemos hacer todo lo que nos dijo para que quizás se le quite su enojo- Terminó Erd.

Los cuatro le contaron lo ocurrido a las personas en el comedor, los tres oyentes no creían que en verdad Rivaille se hubiese enojado tanto, él nunca regañaba tan duro a sus empleados, al parecer ahora si habían cometido un grave error con el pelinegro.

-Todo es tu culpa- Le dijo Erwin a Hanji.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! Estábamos todos juntos cuando el gnomo despertó. –Se defendió.

-Yo podría hablar con él…- Quiso ayudar Eren.

-No joven, esta vez es mejor dejar que el señor se calme y obedecer todo lo que nos pidió- Interrumpió Petra.

-¿Entonces debemos ayudarles con lo de la casa? – Se preocupó el rubio.

-Según las ordenes del señor, debemos usar al joven Eren como trapero, a usted como escalera para podar los árboles más altos y la señorita Hanji debe lavar todas las cortinas de la casa- Dijo Auruo.

-¡¿EEEEEEH?!- Dijeron los tres en la mesa.

-Eso es cierto- reafirmó Gunter.

-No los obligaremos a hacer lo que el señor pidió, pero si quieren ayudar, se los agradeceríamos mucho- Pidió Erd.

-No quiero ser un trapo…- Se entristeció Eren. Hanji le dio un cariño en el hombro diciéndole que no tenía que serlo.

Todos en el salón se pusieron de acuerdo en qué ayudarían en la casa, efectivamente Erwin se puso a disposición de Erd en el jardín podando lo que le pidiera. Eren se quedó junto a Petra ordenando y limpiando la casa Hanji también se incorporó a ellos, Auruo se fue a la biblioteca y Gunter se fue a limpiar el auto.

Pasado el tiempo, llegó un cartero para dejar un paquete para el señor Rivaille, Petra amablemente lo recibió y lo dejó en la cocina, cuando le llevara el almuerzo se lo entregaría.

Eren limpiaba esforzadamente el piso del gran salón del primer piso, debía dar lo mejor de si para que el pelinegro no se enfadara más y no les quitara por mucho tiempo el segundo piso de la biblioteca. Hanji estaba en el patio cerca de la sala de empleados tendiendo la ropa que hace poco había lavado. Erwin sudaba podando un gran árbol, todos hacían todo con mucha dedicación. Rivaille miraba atentamente a la loca y al mastodonte en el patio desde una de las habitaciones que daban hacia el patio trasero. ''Se lo merecen'' pensó.  
>Volvió a su despacho rápidamente, se sentó frente a su laptop y comenzó a responder los e-mails que tenía pendientes. Trabajando pasó la hora, ya casi era hora de que el almuerzo estuviese listo, agradeció eternamente tener baño dentro de su despacho, se lavó las manos y soltó un suspiro. El pelinegro pensaba que quizás había sido un poco duro, pero después de recordar todas esas caras mirándolos dormir volvió a pensar que se lo merecían. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su pensar, abrió y era Petra con el almuerzo. La dejó pasar con la bandeja y con un paquete que tenía en su otra mano.<p>

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó indiferente.

-Es una entrega para usted señor, el cartero lo trajo hace un momento.- Dejó la bandeja en un espacio del gran escritorio y le acercó el sobre café a su jefe.

-Gracias. Ven por la loza sucia en media hora, puedes retirarte. - Recibió el sobre. La señorita hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

-Es raro, el correo nunca pasa los fines de semana…- Pensó en voz alta Rivaille mirando aquél sobre. Lo dejó a un lado y procedió a comer su almuerzo. Luego se lavó los dientes para proceder con su trabajo pero el recuerdo de aquel sobre lo tentaba más. ¿Qué sería eso?

Sin más, y aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, lo tomó y lo abrió, afuera sólo tenía un código, no tenía remitente o algún nombre. Revisó atentamente los papeles que adentro venían, todo en su cabeza comenzó a encajar, eran los datos que había pedido de Eren a los de la subasta, su vida estaba escrita en esas hojas, las últimas tenían un color amarillo, en donde decía que habían recibido su pago por ambos artículos y que todo se mantenía en absoluta confidencialidad, también habían unos datos para que él pudiese conseguir los papeles legales de Eren, al ser extranjero le costaría más poder legalizarlo, pero el mercado negro estaba bien coludido con varias personas que lo podían ayudar con ese pedido. Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se dirigió hasta el ventanal tras su silla, acomodó su cabello hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro.

''¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Debería dejarlo ir devuelta a su hogar, no pensar en que debo legalizarlo aquí, ni si quiera sé si quiere realmente estar acá'' – Pensó. Y entonces recordó el beso de la noche anterior, si el mocoso sentía cosas por él iba a ser complicado que se fuera por su cuenta, y él no podía engañarse, quería seguir teniendo a ese cachorro deambulando por su casa… '' ¿Lo obligaré a que se vaya para evitar que esto se me salga de las manos? '' – Suspiró frustrado. Volvió al baño para dejar su cepillo de dientes ahí.

Usaría todo ese día para decidir qué hacer con el mocoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Entramos en una etapa crucial, si Eren decide irse todo se acabará, debemos lograr que esto<br>no pase :'c xDD**

**¿Qué debería hacer Rivaille? ~**

**Saludos! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hola!  
>Espero que hayan pasado un lindo San Valentín!<strong>  
><strong>Ya sea con alguien querido o leyendo los lindos fanfics que escribimos para celebrar xD<strong>  
><strong>Sé que dije que subiría pronto, pero ayer me quedé sin inspiración así que me vi Sekaiichi Hatsukoi otra vez xD<strong>

**Y bueno... yo no pensaba hacer lemon en varios capitulos más, pero salió en este...**

**EN SERIO! No había lemon para esta parte! pero así me inspiré xDDDD**  
><strong>Así que... Queridos lectores, sino les gusta, no lo lean :'c<strong>

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba más lento que de costumbre en la casa Rivaille, Hanji y Erwin se habían ido poco después del almuerzo así que todo estaba relativamente calmado. El dueño de casa permaneció todo el día encerrado mientras los demás terminaban con los quehaceres que se les habían mandado. La casa estaba reluciente, el castaño limpiaba los vidrios del segundo piso, estaban tan brillantes que era fácil ver su reflejo en ellos. Eren estuvo todo el día pensativo, muy callado, no le gustaba que el pelinegro estuviese así de molesto con todos, entendía que habían cometido un error y que no estuvo bien lo que los demás hicieron, además él estaba muy arrepentido de haberse emborrachado en la noche… Sólo suspiros salían de su boca.<br>Nuevamente se puso a pensar en el enojo de Rivaille. ¿Tan malo había sido que se embriagara? ¿Tan malo era que los vieran dormir juntos? ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza? ¿Se avergonzaba de él? ¿Le había molestado el beso?… EL BESO.

Eren recordó el beso que le había dado al mayor esa noche, quizás a Rivaille no le había gustado que el castaño se tomara esas atribuciones con él, o eso era lo que ahora Eren pensaba. Se sintió mal por haber hecho que el pelinegro lo besara, o tal vez se sentía mal porque sus acciones no habían sido correspondidas. Volvió a suspirar.

-Eren, ¿Ya terminaste aquí?- Preguntaba Petra desde la puerta-

-Eeh… Si, está todo listo-

-Ahora prepararé la cena ¿Me ayudas?- Sonrió

-Está bien- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bajaron hasta la cocina y ahí estaba el resto, parecían agotados sentados en la mesa que usaban ellos para comer.

-Sus caras son terribles-Dijo Petra entrando.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Auruo sentándose derecho.

-Parece que un huracán los aplastó- Agregó Eren.

-Es verdad, pasó el huracán Rivaille…- Dijo Erd mirando al techo echado en la silla. Todos suspiraron. Era cierto, todos habían provocado la propagación del huracán Rivaille.

Pasó el rato y llegó la hora de cenar, Petra ya tenía la bandeja lista para llevársela a su jefes cuando el castaño la interrumpió.

-Petra, ¿me dejarías llevarle la cena al señor Rivaille?- Se acercó el castaño.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Es mejor no molestarlo, Eren- Dijo preocupada.

-Quiero hablar con él… Sé que si le golpeo la puerta no me abrirá, así que pensé que llevándole la cena tendría una excusa para que me escuche…- Pidió triste.

-Pero… El señor me dijo que sólo yo fuera a dejarle su comida, y que nada ni nadie lo molestara… No quiero desobedecerle, ni menos que se enoje conmigo…- Se excusó. Le costaba, el castaño la miraba tristemente, los ojos esmeralda le rogaban por dejarlo ir.

-Por favor… Petra, yo hablaré con él y le diré que no es tu culpa, pero por favor… Necesito hablar con él…- Volvió a rogar. Petra dio un gran suspiro, era imposible luchar contra esa mirada.

-Está bien… Pero te cuidado, y si vez que está muy molesto no insistas, lo menos que queremos es que se enoje más- Le entregó la bandeja al castaño.

-¡Sí!- aceptó contento – Muchas gracias Petra- Le sonrió.

-Ya vete, o me arrepentiré-Bromeó la joven.

Así Eren partió hacia la habitación de Rivaille, llevando con mucho cuidado la bandeja con la cena de su dueño. Cuando llegó al segundo piso se puso muy nervioso, no quería que Rivaille le abriera y lo sacara a patadas, quería que lo escuchara, Eren quería al menos poder disculparse por todo lo que había pasado, no aguantaría otro día con esa molestia en el pecho, no quería que el pelinegro siguiera molesto.

Golpeó dos veces la puerta, y no obtuvo respuesta, se quedó esperando un segundo y sintió como alguien iba a abrir la puerta, sus nervios se tensaron y el miedo lo invadió. Pero no huiría, ya estaba ahí y enfrentaría al dueño de casa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó molesto el pelinegro al encontrarse con Eren y no con Petra con su cena.

-Le traje su comida- Dijo nervioso.

-Vete, le dije a Petra que no quería que otra persona viniera.- Intentó cerrar la puerta.

-P-pero señor, tiene que comer – Dijo poniendo un pie adentro del despacho antes que el más bajo cerrara.

-Tsk, comeré cuando mis empleados obedezcan, ándate, Eren- gruñó molesto. El corazón del castaño se detuvo por un segundo, el mayor lo estaba tratando demasiado duro.

-N-no tiene que ser así conmigo…- Sollozó.

-Deja la bandeja y vete- Lo dejó entrar.

-Y-yo… Quiero hablar con usted…-Puso la bandeja en el escritorio. Rivaille estaba detrás de él mirando todos sus movimientos.

-No, no estoy de humor- Abrió la puerta en señal de que se fuera.

-¡Escúcheme por favor!- Rogó.

-¡No! Entiende mocoso, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR –

-¿Está molesto por el beso que le di?- Encaró. Rivaille se sorprendió.

-Eren, hablemos de esto en otro momento…- Abrió más la puerta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué está tan molesto?... Yo sé que no me comporté como usted quería en la fiesta, me equivoqué, lo lamento, pero no tiene que enojarse así con todo el mundo por mis errores- Sus ojos verdes tenían lágrimas pidiendo salir. El mayor cerró la puerta y se acercó a Eren.

-No estoy molesto por eso, aunque si me enojó que te embriagaras, eres un mocoso que está aprendiendo de la vida, un error lo comete cualquiera…- explicó – Lo que me tiene más enojado es la actitud de todos, tú los viste espiando ¿no?-

-Sí…eso quiere decir… ¿Le da vergüenza que nos vean juntos? ¿Yo le avergüenzo?- Y una lágrima cayó. Eren quizás estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero, a esa edad, todos siempre nos dejamos llevar por esas ideas locas.

-No me avergüenzo de ti, no me molesta que nos vean juntos, pero…-Se detuvo a pensar lo que diría, era fuerte, más para el castaño. – Eren, no es normal.

-¿Qué no es normal?- Se preocupó.

-Que un hombre de mi edad esté durmiendo en la misma cama con un mocoso, además, nos besamos.- Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Es malo que usted me guste?- Soltó. Así fue, sólo las palabras salieron de su boca, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso rojo y bajó la mirada. Rivaille ahora si estaba sorprendido, esto no podía estar pasándole, no con un mocoso.

-Te estás confundiendo, mocoso, yo no te gusto- Refutó.

-¡Claro que sí!- Peleó.

-Escúchame, no es así, puede que estés contento por tener un nuevo hogar, que te guste pasar tiempo aquí, pero no confundas emociones. ¡Eres sólo un pendejo que no sabe de sentimientos!- El volumen de la conversación subía. Ambos estaban con la mirada decidida a defender lo que pensaban.

-¡¿Y usted que sabe de emociones?! ¡Siempre tan correcto señor Rivaille! Pero nunca lo he visto riendo o pasándola bien, ¡siempre está molesto!- Eso sacó de quicio a Rivaille, tomo a Eren del cuello de su camiseta y lo empujó sobre el escritorio.

-No intentes pasarte de listo, mocoso, tu no sabes nada de mi, así que no digas imbecilidades o no dudaré en partirte la cara.- Amenazó acercando su cara a la del menor.

-Usted de verdad me gusta- Dijo apartando el miedo de lado y enfrentando con toda la determinación a Rivaille. Pasaron unos segundos y Eren besó al mayor.

-Eres un mocoso impertinente- Corrió las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, incluso botó la comida al suelo, tiró a Eren su escritorio y comenzó a besarlo con furia y pasión. Era una lucha permanente entre sus bocas por quién tenía el control. Las lenguas tenían una batalla campal por saborear una más que la otra. Poco a poco, la temperatura comenzó a subir.

Rivaille metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Eren y empezó a tocar su torso, movía sus manos como si estuviese probando un delicioso manjar, se detuvo en esos trocitos de carne en el pecho del castaño, aquellos que hacían que el menor comenzara a soltar suspiros y gemidos.

-Eren… detenme… o no podré parar…- Decía mientras le besaba el cuello.

-N-no se detenga…-Dijo aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor.

-Tú lo pediste-

Acomodó mejor el cuerpo del menor en el escritorio y siguió besándolo por todos lados mientras tocaba su torso, en pocos segundos le quitó la camiseta y empezó a marcarlo como si su vida dependiese de eso. Bajó hasta su cintura, en donde empezó a incentivarlo con su lengua, moviéndola de un lado a otro.  
>Eren mientras tanto tapaba su rostro con ambos bazos y se retorcía de vez en cuando por los escalofríos que le provocaban la lengua del mayor.<p>

Rivaille estaba cegado por el deseo de tener a Eren, nada ni nadie le quitaría a su mocoso, no permitiría que se alejara, y si él quería irse, lo convencería de que no podría y que lo mejor era quedarse con él. Fue así como siguió marcándolo, era suyo, de su propiedad. Las marcas rojas aparecían unas tras otras. Eran como muchos carteles que decían: ''Pertenece a Rivaille, no tocar'', ''Si se pierde, devuélvalo a Rivaille'', etc.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mí, eres mío, mocoso- Le dijo mientras se incorporaba frente a él y le quitaba los brazos para mirarlo a los ojos. Eren se extrañó ¿Acaso alguien quería separarlos?. No pudo seguir pensando porque nuevamente era prisionero de los besos del mayor.

Al rato, ya tenía a Eren completamente desnudo en su escritorio, mientras que el mayor aún tenía su camisa puesta, sólo que desabrochada. Metía y sacaba los dedos de la entrada del menor simulando embestidas, el castaño sólo se aferraba más y más al cuerpo del mayor, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en el hombro de éste. Lo había reprendido por gemir muy alto y que los podían descubrir, así que era cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido, pero no podía aguantar mucho.

-Parece que ya estás listo…-Le susurró al oído.

-S-si…- Dijo mientras se acostaba en el escritorio.

-Dime si te duele- Levantó más las piernas del menor y acercó sus caderas a la parte trasera de Eren, lentamente empezó a entrar.

-N-nhhm… Aah…- Se quejó el menor.

-Recuerda que n-no d-debes hacer mucho r-ruido- Dijo el mayor avanzando poco a poco por ese tibio camino.

Siguió entrando mientras el castaño se estremecía bajo de él. Sus gemidos eran la música perfecta que deleitaba su sentido del oído, maldecía por no poder hacer que gimiera más fuerte, no podía arriesgarse.  
>Después de que el muchacho se acostumbrara a él, Rivaille empezó a moverse con pequeñas embestidas, estaban los dos prácticamente sobre el escritorio, todo se movía, incluso el mayor se asustó por su computadora, pero después ya no le importó, pagaría el precio que fuese por tener así al castaño. Era tan hermoso verlo bajo su cuerpo, estaba un poco rojo, con su miraba llena de pasión, un tanto sudado y agitado, no podía haber espectáculo más lindo en esta vida.<p>

El mayor siguió con el acto, Eren estaba con su ante brazo en la boca para que no se le escapara ningún gemido, ya de por si sus cuerpos y el escritorio hacía ruido, no tenía que empeorar las cosas, no quería que eso parara por nada del mundo, tener al mayor dentro era demasiado excitante, nunca se imaginó que podía existir tanto placer.

Rivaille aumentó el ritmo, ahora iba más y más adentro, entre suspiros susurraba el nombre del castaño, lo estaba volviendo loco, ¡qué digo! El pelinegro ya estaba loco por ese mocoso.

-Vamos a cambiar…- Le susurró al castaño. Éste lo miro confundido ¿Cambiar qué?

El mayor salió del cuerpo de Eren, el menor se confundió más ¿Acaso ya no seguirían? ¿Qué hizo mal?

-¿Q-qué sucede?- Le preguntó al pelinegro que ahora se sentaba el su silla tras el escritorio.

-Móntame. – Ordenó al muchacho. Eren abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

-¿Q-qué? –Dijo incrédulo.

-Sube. – Volvió a ordenarle, pero ahora apuntando a sus caderas. Eren se puso muy rojo y despacio bajó del escritorio para obedecer a su dueño.

Poco a poco fue subiéndose a las caderas del mayor bajando de a poco, era incómodo, tuvo que abrir mucho sus piernas para quedar sentado sobre el mayor. Después de acostumbrarse, Rivaille tomó sus caderas y empezó a subirlo y bajarlo, primero fue suave y luego fue aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas.

-Aaah… Aah… Nhmmm- Gemía el castaño en el cuello del mayor.

-Eren, Eren, Eren… me estás volviendo loco…- Le dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones, sentía que alcanzaría el cielo. Pero claro, luego lo tirarían al infierno por corromper semejante ángel.

-Q-quiero… q-quiero…- Suplicaba el castaño

-Ya casi… sólo déjame… Disfrutarlo un poco más- Pidió el mayor. Los dos estaban disfrutándolo mucho, Eren ya saltaba por su cuenta afirmándose de los hombros de Rivaille, éste último se volvía loco con el actuar del mocoso.  
>Volvió a besar sus labios, luego su cuello, o donde su boca tocara al castaño mientras saltaba en sus caderas. Empezó a masturbar a su castaño, quería que el placer máximo llegara hasta sus oídos con los gemidos del menor, no tardaron en llegar, Eren gemía más o menos fuerte en el cuello del mayor.<p>

-Y-ya… no a-aguanto…- Advirtió el menor.

-Hazlo… cuando quieras…- Entre suspiros permitió el mayor.

-V-voy… R-Rivaille…-

-Eren…- Mordió el cuello del nombrado.

Así, entre suspiros y gemidos de ambos llegaron al máximo placer, Rivaille dejó todo dentro del menor, mientras que éste último terminó ensuciando al pelinegro.  
>Eren se quitó de las caderas de Rivaille, pero éste no dejó que se fuera, así que lo sentó en sus piernas para que descansaran un momento.<p>

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

-Hace mucho que Eren fue donde el señor Rivaille y no ha vuelto…- Mencionó preocupada Petra.

-Es cierto, su cena ya está muy fría- Agregó Gunter.

-Seguramente el señor Rivaille le debe estar dando un escarmiento por desobediente- Se quejó Auruo.

-Quizás Eren le da un escarmiento al señor- Bromeó Erd.

-¡Erd! No digas cosas como esas.- Pidió la chica.

-Estás loco- Continuó el más moreno.

-Quién sabe, las nuevas generaciones son muy distintas a nosotros, y Eren es un chico muy determinado- Agregó nuevamente Erd.

-Deja de hablar idioteces, el señor Rivaille nunca se dejaría ganar por un mocoso como ese, de seguro debe estar regañándolo- Habló Auruo.

-Ojalá no estén discutiendo, no quiero que el señor se enoje más-Volvió a mencionar preocupada la oji-miel.

-Tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien, si hay alguien a quién he visto domar al señor Rivaille es a Eren- Comentó el rubio.

-Es cierto, con sólo unas súplicas de el pequeño nuestro jefe cae rendido- Argumentó Gunter.

-Patrañas, ya verán que el mocoso vendrá llorando porque el señor lo regañó- Terminó Auruo.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Eren se había ido a darle la cena al señor y no habían señales de él, ninguno de los sirvientes se imaginaría el verdadero por qué de la desaparición momentánea del menor.

-Eren… es mejor que nos vistamos- Le dijo el mayor.

-S-si…-Antes de levantarse volvió a besar los labios de su dueño. Lo miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Apresurarte, los demás deben estar preguntando por qué no has vuelto.-

-¡Es cierto!- Se levantó rápido, pero cayó rápidamente al suelo, todo su cuerpo de las caderas hacía abajo le dolía.

-Ten cuidado…- Lo ayudó a levantarse.

-E-estoy bien… -Se aferró al mayor. Éste lo abrazó como si fuese la última vez que lo tendría cerca.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas…- Le susurró al castaño.

-¿Ah? Pero si debo vestirme…- Se confundió.

-No hablo de eso…-

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué es?-

-¿Eres feliz aquí?- Increpó.

-Por supuesto que lo soy… -

-Dime la verdad, por favor… - Le habló serio el mayor.

-Es la verdad, yo soy muy feliz aquí con usted- Le sonrió.

- Me llegaron unos papeles de la subasta. – Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escuchó hablar al mayor nuevamente de eso.

-Ah… eso…- Agachó la mirada.

-Es tu decisión… ¿Te quedas conmigo o vuelves a tu país?- Preguntó sin bacilar, sabía que ponerle esa decisión en los hombros del menor era algo fuerte y cruel, pero no sabía qué más hacer, era él el que debía decidir donde estar, aunque movería cielo mar y tierra para que la respuesta fuera que se quedaba con él.

-Y-yo…Si usted me lo permite… Quiero quedarme aquí…- Le sonrió.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sip –

Rivaille volvió a abrazarlo, sólo así pudo ocultar la sonrisa que tenía, estaba feliz de que al menos él quería quedarse por su voluntad.

-Termina de arreglarte- Le pidió.

-¡Sí!- Comenzó a recoger su ropa y a ponérsela. El mayor lo miraba tranquilamente, para luego proceder a vestirse. No sin antes ir al baño a limpiarse y lavarse las manos.

-Arreglaré todo para poder conseguir tus papeles y puedas estar tranquilo acá, así también podremos buscar una escuela para ti- Comentaba Rivaille abrochando su camisa.

-¿En serio?- Se alegró.

-En serio… Debes estudiar-

-Ahora que lo menciona…- agregó nervioso.

-¿Qué?-

-E-en la fiesta…Los chicos que conocí me dieron le nombre de su instituto…- Comenzó a contar.

-Aah… ya veo… ¿Te gustaría ir con ellos?- Terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos.

-S-si no es mucho pedir… sí…- También terminaba de vestirse.

-Está bien… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¡Olvidé el nombre!- Se agarró los cabellos con ambas manos.

-Tsk, tú si que eres inútil- Se acercó a él y tomó su barbilla para darle un beso.

-N-no haga eso tan derrepente- Corrió su rostro colorado.

-Tsk, ahora que pasó todo esto ni creas que te la vas a llevar gratis, eres mío, mocoso-

-Como quiera…- infló sus cachetes.

-¿Tienes alguna forma de contactarte con ellos? Así podrías preguntarles el nombre del instituto, en la ciudad hay solo dos, pero prefiero no perder el tiempo buscando…-

-Eeh… Me dieron sus números de celular y también sus e-mail… para cuando pudiese les mandara un mensaje o algo así…-Dijo apenado.

-Entiendo… ahora que lo pienso, vas a necesitar un celular.- Se alejó hacía su escritorio, recogiendo varias cosas del suelo.

-¿En serio?- Su vista se iluminó.

-Sí, pero tienes que ganártelo, así que empieza a limpiar todo este desastre- Ordenó.

-Está bien… - Suspiró. Pero estaba feliz, sentía que nada le faltaba en el mundo, todo lo que necesitaba estaba en esa casa: Una familia, una persona que lo quería, una nueva escuela, todo, todo lo que soñó desde que su madre murió estaba ahí… Seguramente ella lo estaba ayudando desde el cielo.

-''Gracias mamá…''-

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien... así quedo la cosa xD<strong>  
><strong>Apuraré un poco esto para que Eren vea luego a Armin y a Mikasa otra vez~<strong>

**CELOS are coming! xD**

**Saludos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y de dejar sus mensajes! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola nuevamente!**  
><strong>Espero no haber tardado mucho x'D<strong>  
><strong>Quiero de verdad agradecer a las personas que dejaron review la vez pasada... Me emocionaron! <strong>  
><strong>Capítulo con amor para ustedes!<strong>

**Saben qué es lo malo de escribir? Tener que hacer la revisión xD O al menos a mi me da flojera xD**  
><strong>Es por eso que el capitulo anterior tenía varias pifias xD<strong>

**En fin, no volverá a pasar!  
>Aclaración: Yo no sé nada de computadores ni de celulares, por eso será muy ''fea'' esa parte xD<strong>

**Espero les guste~**

**¡Disfruten! :'D**

* * *

><p>Pasó el rato y después de haber ordenado todo, Eren nuevamente bajó a la cocina y dio como excusa que su señor si lo había regañado bastante y que habían tenido una discusión, también dijo que había sido un tanto fuerte y que por eso se había caído la comida. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos con esto, su jefe en verdad que estaba molesto.<p>

Eren no quería mentirles, sobre todo a Petra que parecía muy asustada y preocupada por lo que había pasado. Al final agregó que todo había terminado más o menos bien, el castaño dijo que él había asumido la culpa de todo y que había aceptado tranquilo el regaño del pelinegro. Habiendo agregado esto, todos se quedaron un poco más tranquilos, si el castaño se habías disculpado y asumido todo, quizás el jefe ya no estaría tan, tan, molesto.

Al otro día, las cosas estaban más calmadas, y el dueño de casa hasta parecía de mejor humor, desayunó junto con Eren, luego trabajó en su oficina y luego almorzó también con el castaño. Sus sirvientes miraban todo con atención, hablaban poco y parecían un tanto nerviosos, varias veces se quedaron desde la puerta de la cocina espiando hacia el comedor para ver si pasaba algo raro, pero todo estaba de lo más bien.

-¿Por qué creen que el señor esté así tan tranquilo?- Preguntó la chica de ojos miel.

-No lo sé, de seguro descargó toda su ira con el chico- Agregó el rubio.

-Yo les dije que el señor regañaría al mocoso- Continuó Auruo.

-Al parecer así fue, pobre chico, debió pasar algo horrible- Terminó Gunter.

Terminando el almuerzo, Rivaille pidió el periódico y se puso a leerlo mientras Erd y Eren recogían la mesa.

-Eren, ve a arreglarte porque tenemos que salir- Dijo sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Eeh… Sí… ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó tímido.

-Al centro, sólo ponte algo que no sea muy feo- Continuó el pelinegro.

-Está bien…- Infló sus cachetes.

Terminó de recoger la mesa y la llevó a la cocina junto con Erd, ahí los demás lavarían y terminarían de ordenar. Rápidamente se fue hasta su closet, llevaba jeans y una remera sin mangas, así que decidió ponerse una camisa estilo ''leñador'' y con eso bastaría, era azul con cuadros blancos y grises, cepilló sus dientes y se puso un poco de perfume, en 20 minutos ya estaba listo.

Bajó al primer piso y se fue al comedor, el pelinegro aún estaba ahí, sólo que ahora hablaba por celular, parecía molesto, entonces Eren pensó que sería mejor no acercarse mucho para no parecer impertinente.

-''¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡Estás loco!''- Reclamaba el mayor al celular – No, no puedes… ¡Porque tengo cosas que hacer! … Después hablamos- Colgó y dirigió su mirada a Eren.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Nada, sólo es Erwin con más de sus idioteces… ¿Estás listo?-

-Entiendo… Sip, estoy listo-

-Andando entonces…- Se levantó de su asiento, revisó sus bolsillos para ver si llevaba lo necesario y luego fue a avisarle a Gunter que ya estaban listos.

Llegaron nuevamente al centro comercial de la vez pasada, sólo que ahora iban por otro motivo. Bajaron del auto y Rivaille pidió a su chofer que los fuera a buscar en una hora más.

-¿A qué vinimos esta vez señor?- Preguntó un curioso castaño.

-A comprar tu celular, es obvio ¿no?- dijo avanzando sin mirarlo.

-¡¿En serio?!- Se alegró.

-Qué si hombre, ¿ahora eres sordo?-

-¡Gracias!- Lo abrazó.

-Hey, hey, no seas tan cariñoso- Regañó.

-L-lo siento, es la emoción- Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Tsk, como quieras- Desvió la mirada.

Avanzaron por los pasillos buscando tiendas con electrónicos, miraron varias pero nada convencía mucho a Rivaille, no quería algo muy ostentoso, pero si algo de calidad, Eren por su parte buscaba modelos con conexión a internet y con buena memoria para instalar muchas aplicaciones.  
>Al final se dirigieron a una tienda conocida por sus electrónicos, la misma que usaba Rivaille, desde que Erwin se la había recomendado ningún aparato le había fallado, se llamaba ''<p>

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Nanaba y estoy aquí para ayudarles… ¿Buscan algo en especial?- Preguntaba una servicial vendedora.

-Buenas, estoy buscando un celular para este mocoso, algo no muy ostentoso, pero si quiero que tenga espacio para aplicaciones y esas tonterías que les gustan- Hablaba el mayor. Eren sólo lo miraba molesto por llamarlo mocoso frente a la vendedora.

-Sígame, acá tenemos varios modelos que podrían gustarles- Dijo mientras los guiaba a una de las vitrinas.

Miraron por varios minutos, Eren parecía encantado por todos los modelos, pero Rivaille no se sentía del todo convencido.

-Señor Rivaille, yo pienso que cualquiera de estos está bien…- Comentaba nervioso el castaño al ver la indecisión del mayor.

-Yo no estoy del todo convencido…- Volvió a decir. Eren rió nervioso.

-Es sólo un celular… cualquiera sirve- Agregó, pero fue ignorado.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de este modelo, y este otro?- Le dijo a la vendedora señalándole dos modelos, uno negro y uno blanco, ambos de pantalla táctil y de un tamaño normal para un celular.

-El modelo negro es el anterior al blanco, trae menos espacio y también tiene menos pixeles en la cámara, además el GPS no está actualizado- Le respondió cordialmente.

-¿Entonces el blanco trae un buen GPS?- Preguntó interesado el mayor.

-Exacto, tiene la actualización al día de todas las calles del país, además de un mapa on-line y una voz guía.- Volvió a decir la mujer.

-Entiendo, ¿Desde mi celular podré rastrear a este celular por GPS?- Esta pregunta sorprendió a Eren, ¿acaso pretendía espiarlo y seguirlo por GPS?

-Por su puesto, al interior el celular trae un código, con eso usted puede asegurarlo y saber en qué lugar esta exactamente en caso de robo o perdida, y eso también lo puede ver desde su mismo celular- Con esto último Rivaille se convenció.

-Lo llevo, y quiero dejar todo eso que dijo listo ahora- Agregó sin más.

-Entendido señor, solicitaré el modelo, con su permiso- La mujer se retiró a buscar el aparato a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-S-señor Rivaille… ¿Está seguro de esto?- Preguntó el castaño

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Dijo mirando otras cosas de la tienda.

-Es que es muy caro…-Mencionó bajito.

-Tsk, ¿Lo pagarás tú?-

-N-no… p-pero- Lo interrumpieron.

-Entonces no molestes, ya te dije que yo me haré cargo de ti- Siguió viendo los demás aparatos de la tienda. Ahora que lo pensaba, el estúpido mocoso necesitaría una computadora personal cuando entrara a estudiar, sería bastante útil. Dirigió su vista hacia él y se dio cuenta que hace rato que el castaño jugaba con un laptop, y sólo se había quedado bobo con él, era un notebook normal a simple vista, pero con sólo tocar sus teclas se notaba que era uno de los más avanzados y nuevos, también era muy delgado y la pantalla era de muy buena resolución.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Eeeh… Sí, es genial…- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si lo quieres también lo llevaremos. Te servirá para estudiar-

-¡¿EEEH?! No, no… no es necesario-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no? Dijiste que te gustaba…-

-S-sí me gusta, pero no es necesario, con el celular estaré bien- rió nervioso.

-¿Acaso prefieres otro color? ¿uno rosa?- Se burló.

-¡No quiero uno rosa!- Alegó.

-Entonces no reclames, mocoso-

-Usted deje de ser así de impulsivo con las cosas-

Fueron interrumpidos por Nanaba, quien ya había traído el modelo de celular, y mencionó que si gustaban ahora podían pagarlo.

-También vamos a llevar este notebook… ¿Lo tiene en color rosa?- Preguntó mirando al aparato antes mencionado.

-¡Que no lo quiero en rosa!- Reclamó nuevamente el muchacho.

-Aaaah, pero entonces si lo quieres- Lo miró triunfante.

-Haga lo que usted quiera…- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Estos niños de hoy, nunca se deciden…- Le dijo a la vendedora.

-Entiendo… ¿Entonces llevará las dos cosas?-Habló la mujer.

-Si, por favor-

-Entonces espere un momento más, iré a buscar ese modelo.- Se volvió a retirar la mujer.

-¿Está seguro de todo esto?- Habló nuevamente el castaño.

-Sí, ya deja de quejarte, deberías estar feliz en vez de estar molestando por todo- regañó el mayor.

-Si estoy feliz… ¡Muchas gracias!- Volvió a intentar abrazarlo, pero una fuerte mano en su cara lo detuvo.

-Ni creas…- El mayor sacó su mano de la cara del castaño y se fue hacia la caja, Eren se quedó de brazos cruzados viendo como se iba el mayor a pagar lo pedido. Sacó su plateada tarjeta de su billetera y pagó.

Salieron de la tienda con ambos artículos, Eren estaba muy contento y ansioso, quería llegar rápido a casa para poder usar sus nuevos regalos. Cuando salieron del lugar el auto ya los estaba esperando, se habían pasado unos minutos en la tienda.

Volvieron tranquilamente, Rivaille se dirigió a su despacho a seguir trabajando mientras que Eren partió rápidamente a probar el computador y el celular, en las indicaciones decía que debía agotarles la batería y luego dejarlos cargando por unas horas apagados. Se conectó a la red Wi-fi de la casa y empezó a navegar, buscó música que descargar, también vio algunos videos. Pasó la música del computador al celular y también algunas imágenes para el fondo de pantalla. Luego de un rato jugando recordó que aún tenía la servilleta con los e-mails de Armin y Mikasa, la buscó en su cajón de la mesa de noche y rápidamente procedió a mandar un e-mail para cada uno, les dijo que se trataba de él y que también les mandaría un mensaje de texto desde su nuevo celular y que lo guardaran. Muy rápido llegó su respuesta tanto por e-mail como por celular de parte de Mikasa, la pelinegra se mostró entusiasta al recibir esos mensajes y claro, los respondió de inmediato. Los de Armin llegaron unos varios minutos después. Éste último le dijo a Eren que se creara un perfil en una red social que la gran mayoría de los chicos de la ciudad usaban, eso le facilitaría el contacto con otras personas y también con sus ahora nuevos amigos. La red social se llamaba ''Eye-profile'' la idea era que mostraras tu vida tal como eres, podías poner una foto y un fondo que te identificara, tus libros y películas favoritas, también se podía poner status diarios como también blogs, compartir fotos, videos y música también era permitido.

Eren muy feliz con el nuevo descubrimiento, estuvo toda la tarde creando su perfil, llenó todo menos la foto de perfil, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ninguna foto de él. Se quedó pensando un rato, y revisando la cuenta de Armin y Mikasa vio que ellos tenían fotos que ellos mismos se habían sacado, así que con el celular se dirigió al baño, el espejo ahí era grande y había buena iluminación, tímidamente apretó la cámara de su celular y empezó a tomar foto tipo selfie, se sentía raro haciendo eso, pero al rato se fue soltando, hacía varios gestos y ponía lindas sonrisas, después de varias tomas se cansó y pensó sólo elegir alguna de las que ya había tomado. Las cargó en el computador y después de revisarlas eligió una en la que tenía una sonrisa y un signo de ''paz y amor'' en su mano izquierda. Rápidamente apareció un comentario de alguien, era Mikasa diciéndole que se veía muy bien, luego también Armin agregó que era una buena foto. Dio un suspiro al ver que tenía aprobación y que no era ridículo.

Siguió revisando la red social, habían varias personas con gustos similares a él, se sentía fascinado en ese nuevo mundo.  
>No se dio cuenta que había pasado muy rápido la hora, ya estaba obscuro y pronto se acabaría la batería de la computadora, sólo el tocar de la puerta lo distrajo del mundo virtual.<p>

-Pase- Dijo dejando de mirar la pantalla frente de él y sentándose mejor en la cama.

-Eren, es hora de la cena, el señor dice que bajes rápido- Le dijo la tierna muchacha de la casa.

-¡¿Ya es hora de la cena?! Dios, si que me distraje en esto…- Se puso de pie para bajar, no sin antes tomar su nuevo celular.

-Veo que el señor Rivaille te estuvo consintiendo otra vez- dijo riendo la oji-miel.

-¿Consentir?... creo que un poco… Dijo que necesitaba esto porque pronto entraré a estudiar y me serían de ayuda.- Rió nervioso.

-Aaaah, es cierto, pronto se acabarán las vacaciones de verano y deberás entrar a estudiar… ¿Te quedarás acá entonces?- Curioseó.

-Eeh, si, aún no ha habido avances con mi tratamiento…- mintió con tristeza.

-Ya veo… Pero al menos siempre te ves muy sano, eso al menos podemos ver los demás- agregó la chica.

-Sí, al parecer ya no estoy tan mal- Dijo aún más nervioso.

-Me alegro mucho- Sonrió.

La conversación no pudo seguir porque ya estaban llegando al comedor, Rivaille estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, su cara estaba más serio de lo normal, y al ver a Eren frunció el ceño en señal de que luego vendría un fuerte regaño, esto hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta al castaño, Petra corrió a la cocina.

-¿Qué tanto hacías que no bajabas?- Increpó el mayor a Eren.

-Eh… Estaba en la computadora…-Agachó la vista como buen cachorro regañado.

-Sabes que en esta casa hay horarios, no me gusta atrasar mi cena por mocosos, la próxima vez simplemente te quedarás sin comer- regañó más.

-Entendí… Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora…- Se excusó.

-Fíjate mejor y no estés perdiendo el tiempo, además siempre ayudas a preparar la cena o a poner la mesa, ahora no hiciste nada, los chicos se sentirán mal si empiezas a comportarte como un consentido- Tomó su copa de vino y bebió.

-Qué ya entendí… ¡Lo siento!- Defendió.

-No me grites mocoso- Ordenó.

-L-lo siento…-

-Lavarás la loza, con eso bastará- decía mientras cortaba su carne para untarla en el puré de papas.

-Está bien…- El castaño también comenzó a comer.

-¿Hablaste con los otros mocosos?-

-No les diga así… y sí, hablé con ellos…-

-¿Les pediste el nombre de su escuela?-

-Em… no- Agachó la vista.

-Serás mocoso…- Suspiró.

-Señor…-Lo llamó.

-¿Qué?- Lo miró.

-Usted… ¿Me daría su número de celular?- Pidió tímidamente.

-Tsk, claro que sí, y tú debes darme el tuyo- Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo.

-¡S-sí!- Sonrió.

-Aparte ya tengo el código del GPS, con eso también podré contactarte-

-Eso es un tanto acostante-

-Eres mío y a mi me gusta cuidar mis cosas- Volvió a comer, Eren se puso rojo y agachó la vista.

Terminaron de comer y Eren partió a la cocina a lavar los platos, los demás le ayudaron a secar y a guardar todo. Siempre todos son muy amables con él en la casa… ¿Cómo no me voy a volver consentido? – Pensó y sonrió para si mismo.

Así pasó el fin de semana y el tan no esperado lunes despertó a la casa de Rivaille con un sol que llenaba cada rincón de la casa, de apoco todos se fueron levantando, el último fue el castaño que fue sacado de su cama de un tirón de orejas, cortesía del dueño de casa.

El desayuno pasaba tranquilamente, Rivaille leía el periódico mientras tomaba su café, Eren por su parte terminaba su cereal con entusiasmo.

-Come más lento, ensucias todo- Regañó al menor.

-¡Estoy comiendo bien!- Dijo con la boca llena salpicando un poco de cereal sobre la cara de Rivaille, esto sólo hizo que la cara de fastidio se asomara en la cara del pelinegro.

-¡Mira lo que estás haciendo mocoso!- Regañó

-¡Eso es porque usted se burló de mi!- Se defendió

-¡Sólo te dije que no ensuciaras, y lo primero que haces es escupir tu desayuno!-

-¡Es su culpa por molestarme!-

-¡No, es tu culpa por no saber comer!-

-Veo que tenemos buen ánimo hoy…- Interrumpió una voz masculina.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Erwin?- Le miró asesinamente.

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar- Continuó el rubio.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Petra me abrió, no sé cómo tienes sirvientes tan amables…-

-Tsk…Y yo te dije que no me interesa hablar contigo.- lo ignoró retomando la lectura del diario. Eren sólo suspiró y saludo al más alto.

-Buenos días señor Erwin-

-Buenos días Eren, veo que no te dejas contaminar por el mal humor de Rivaille- Bromeó.

-Claro que no- Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado Erwin, o te escupirá todo en la cara-Dijo aún viendo el periódico.

-¡Ya deje de molestarme!- Pidió sonrojado.

-Hahahaha, no te preocupes Eren, sé que no harías algo así- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Puedes decirme de una puta vez qué es lo que quieres?- Increpó el pelinegro.

-Ah, sí…- Dijo mientras le dejaba una revista a Rivaille al lado de su café- ¿Podrías tú explicarme qué significa esto?- Sentenció.

-¿Ah? Es la revista mensual de la ciudad, siempre dicen puras mentiras y escándalos absurdos, ¿Por qué la lees Erwin?- Ahora miró a la cara al rubio, el cual seguía de pie a su lado.

-Mira la pagina 15- Dijo serio. Rivaille obedeció.

-¡¿Qué carajos es esto?!- Exclamó molesto mirando por un segundo la mencionada pagina, había una foto grande de él con el mocoso al lado, al parecer había sido del día de la fiesta.

Rivaille miraba incrédulo las fotos que seguían más abajo, pero lo que más odió fue el encabezado de todo: ''El nuevo juego de las bencineras Corporal''. Leyendo un par de líneas más se enteró de que esos imbéciles habían inventado que ahora para hacer propaganda, su empresa estaba usando a un joven enfermo de un país lejano, del cual nada se sabía y nada se había podido encontrar: -'' En la concurrida fiesta dada por el conocido empresario Dot Pixis, se vio llegar a Lance Corporal Rivaille con un apuesto jovencito, el cual luego fue presentado como su huésped. Al parecer el muy buen samaritano Corporal, le da alojamiento a esta tierna criatura mientras se recupera de una enfermedad, de la cual nadie sabe nombre ni nada. Todo hace inferir que esto sería una campaña del hombre más serio de la ciudad para ganar adeptos para su nueva campaña comercial''- Leyó para si mismo.

-¿Pasó algo malo señor?- Preguntó Eren al ver la cara de asco y rabia de su dueño.

-¡¿CÓMO PERMITISTE QUE ESTO PASARA?!- Reclamó fuertemente al rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no es mi culpa! ¡Me enteré ayer del rumor de una posible publicación de esto, por eso te llamé y me ignoraste!- Defendió Erwin.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?! ¡Todos estarán tras nosotros, e incluso de Eren!- Esto último lo dijo con un tono más de preocupación que de rabia.

-¡Cálmate Rivaille! Pensaremos en algo que hacer, además sabes que nadie le hace caso a este tipo de revistas- Intentó calmarlo el más alto. Eren sólo miraba confundido y asustado.

-Si algo le pasa a Eren por culpa de esto, tú las pagarás caro- Amenazó Rivaille.

-No dejaré que nada pase- Terminó con determinación.

-Más te vale- Pasó sus dedos por sus sienes.

-D-disculpe… ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando?- Intentó saber.

-No pasa nada Eren, sólo una publicación mala en una revista- Contestó Erwin.

-Mocoso, ve a arreglarte, vas a salir- Ordenó.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- Se sorprendió.

-A donde sea, dile a Petra que también se arregle, ella irá contigo- Sacó su celular de su camisa.

-¿Qué harás Rivaille?- Cuestionó Erwin mientras Eren sólo obedeció.

-Llamar al único monstruo que me podría ayudar ahora- Marcó. –''Sí, soy yo… Ven a mi casa ahora… Sí, es una orden… NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO, CUATRO OJOS, TE QUIERO ACÁ EN MENOS DE MEDIA HORA.'' - Colgó la llamada.

-¿Hanji? ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Se asustó el rubio.

-No lo sé, pero esta vez, no se me ocurre nada más- Pasó su mano por su cabello en señal de fastidio. Todo esto era un embrollo que salía de su control y eso, no le gustaba para nada.

-Señor, disculpe que los moleste…- Interrumpió suavemente Petra.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió el dueño de casa.

-Eh… ¿es verdad que debo ir con Eren?- preguntó asustada.

-Sí, quiero que vayan al centro o a donde el mocoso quiera ir, Hanji también los acompañará.- Agregó Rivaille.

-Entiendo… Entonces… Me prepararé. Con su permiso.- Reverenció y salió del comedor.

-¿Qué le dirás a Eren si pregunta por qué lo sacas tan repentinamente de la casa?- Habló el rubio.

-Le diré que tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer y que no quiero que esté encerrado, le compré una computadora y al parecer se está viciando con eso.- Agregó poniéndose de pie.

-Rivaille, hay algo de lo que yo no estoy enterado… ¿cierto?- Enfrentó el más alto al más bajo.

-Vamos a mi despacho, ahí podremos hablar mejor- Caminó hacia el lugar mencionado. No sin antes decirles a los muchachos en la cocina que subieran café en unos minutos y que también le avisaran cuando llegara Hanji.

Eren estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, camiseta negra y jeans blancos eran el atuendo del día de hoy. Se miraba al espejo preocupado ¿Por qué el señor Rivaille lo hacía salir tan repentinamente? Además iría con Petra… Todo eso lo hacía sentir raro y fuera de lugar. Tomo su celular y lo puso en su bolsillo, mirándolo pensó que sería una buena alternativa para tomar nuevas fotos y subirlas a su perfil, también podría tomarse algunas con Petra. Eso lo alegró un poco.  
>Golpearon su puerta y dio permiso para entrar.<p>

-¿Eren, estás listo?- Le preguntó una tierna chica… Esperen… ¡¿Ella es Petra?! Se veía muy distinta con su cabello arreglado y con un vestido color amarillo pastel, muy suave y tierno, también notó que llevaba un pequeño bolso blanco y zapatos de igual color.

-¡Woooo! Petra, te ves muy bien- Le sonrió.

-A-ay... muchas gracias, tú también- Se sonrojó un poco.

-G-gracias- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos y por qué tenemos que salir?- interrogó el castaño.

-No lo sé, yo igual quedé sorprendida como tu…- Respondió honestamente.

-Ya veo…-

-No te preocupes, de seguro es porque el señor tiene mucho trabajo que hacer con el Señor Smith y no quiere que te aburras- Le animó.

-Sí… Tienes razón-

-La señorita Hanji también irá con nosotros, ahora mismo está en el despacho con el señor Rivaille arreglando algunas cosas, debe ser por lo de tu enfermedad- Agregó la chica.

-Oh… Si, debe ser por eso…- Le sonrió nervioso.

-¿Te parece si los esperamos abajo?-

-Sip, bajemos- Ambos partieron al lugar ya mencionado.

Esperaron unos minutos antes de que Hanji apareciera y saludara apretando las mejillas de ambos diciéndoles lo tiernos que se veían.

Salieron y a fuera estaba estacionado el auto de la mujer mayor, ella les contó que Rivaille iba a tener mucho trabajo que hacer con Erwin así que ellos por mientras se irían a pasear y a hacer cosas divertidas.

-¿Qué es lo primero que quieren hacer?- Preguntó contenta la mujer que conducía.

-Eh… no lo sé…- Respondió Eren. Petra permaneció callada, no le pareció correcto dar una idea.

-¡Vamos! No sean tímidos, yo no los voy a morder como Rivaille… HAHAHAHA-Bromeó Hanji.

-Tenga cuidado al conducir por favor- Pidió nerviosa Petra.

-No te preocupes, soy muy buena al volante-Sonrió.

-Señorita Hanji… ¿Le parece si vamos al centro? Aún no conozco bien la ciudad- Mencionó Eren.

-¡Tienes razón! Te daremos un tour por los lugares más lindos, ya verás- Le guiñó un ojo. Petra asintió y sonrió.

Mientras en la casa Rivaille, Erwin seguía interrogando al pelinegro, ya habían puesto a Hanji al tanto y le pidieron que cooperara, ella felizmente aceptó, si se trataba de ayudar a Eren lo haría sin mencionar nada. Por su parte, el rubio seguía sintiendo que había algo que debía saber, Rivaille escondía algo y no pasaría de ese día para saberlo.

-Habla, Rivaille- Volvió a pedir el rubio sentado frente a él.

-Eren… Eren no está enfermo…- Habló con sus codos puestos en su escritorio y sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué está aquí?- Insistió.

-Tsk- Gruñó.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Esto podría ser serio!- Enfrentó al menor.

-¡Lo compré! Compré al muchacho, Erwin.- Soltó con rabia.

-¿Q-qué?- Quedó atónito.

-Lo que escuchaste… Compré a Eren en la subasta…- Dijo con la mirada más fría del mundo.

Erwin quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que Rivaille le acababa de decir. Esto era malo, esto era muy malo.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!<strong>

**Esto se va a poner muy buenooooooo!**  
><strong>por favor sigan leyendo!<strong>  
><strong>Tengo al tanto todos sus pedidos, así que de a poco todo va a ir apareciendo :'D<strong>

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus mensajes... Me alegran y me emocionan mucho sus lindas palabras.**

**¿Les gustaría que pasara algo en la salida? xD**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**  
><strong>Saludos :'D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Estimados lectores, sólo hay palabras de disculpas y de perdón por no haber actualizado nunca más desde febrero.

Perdón, lo siento mucho... en marzo en Chile entramos a los estudios y yo entré a mi cuarto año de universidad, lo cual me dejó sin vida alguna, ni menos con tiempo para sentarme a escribir otra cosa que no fuera un ensayo para la universidad. A eso agreguemosle que no tuve internet hasta junio, tenía sólo mi celular para conectarme en mi casa. Intenté varias veces escribir, pero algo aparecía, algo tenía que hacer y no podía terminar ni una pagina escrita.  
>Nunca me olvidé de ustedes, nunca me olvidé de la historia, siempre la tuve presente y sabía que debía terminarla... Ahora estoy aquí para eso. Estoy de vacaciones de invierno y puedo concentrarme en escribir mucho para por lo menos dejarla terminada antes de volver a clases...<p>

De verdad lo siento por abandonar esto sin dejar un aviso si quiera... No volverá a pasar.

GRACIAS! a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus mensajitos pidiéndome volver, diciendo que extrañaban la historia y preguntando cuándo actualizaría... Gracias de verdad, lo valoro mucho ya que pensé que nadie se tomaría el tiempo de decirme algo, menos que quería que continuara... Me dan ánimos para escribir (:

En fin, mucho blabla y poca acción... Espero les guste el capitulo de COME BACK

Va con cariño para todos ustedes (:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Eren... Eren no está enfermo…- Habló con sus codos puestos en su escritorio y sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué está aquí?- Insistió.

-Tsk- Gruñó.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Esto podría ser serio!- Enfrentó al menor.

-¡Lo compré! Compré al muchacho, Erwin.- Soltó con rabia.

-¿Q-qué?- Quedó atónito.

-Lo que escuchaste… Compré a Eren en la subasta…- Dijo con la mirada más fría del mundo.

Erwin quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que Rivaille le acababa de decir. Esto era malo, esto era muy malo.

(12)

-¿Q-qué es lo que acabas de decir…?- Erwin seguía con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos, Rivaille miraba a la nada intentando buscar una excusa para decir, pero claro, no la había en ninguna parte.

-Ya te dije… Compré al mocoso en la subasta y ahora pasa esto…- Agregó el serio pelinegro.

-Rivaille, ¿Sabes acaso lo grave de esta situación?- Reclamó el rubio.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡No soy un imbécil!- Subió el tono de voz.

-¡Pues parece que algo de imbécil tienes por participar del tráfico de menores!- Volvió a reclamar.

-¡Yo no he participado de ningún tráfico!... Eren… Yo… Lo vi ahí… Tan desgraciado, tan sin vida, abandonado y a punto de ser vendido a quizás qué cerdo de esta ciudad…Yo no sé qué pasó por mi mente, o en realidad si lo sé… Lo único que mi mente me pedía era salvar a ese pobre mocoso…- Terminó de decir el más bajo con un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

-Está bien, te creo. Después sólo tienes la ''imagen'' de mala persona, pero en el fondo eres uno de los más gentiles de esta ciudad – Terminó el más alto.

-Tsk, deja eso.-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé… Hablé con Eren y él quiere quedarse, al parecer no tenía familia directa en el lugar donde vivía antes, esto es lo más parecido a un hogar que ha tenido en años, además puedo darle estudios y una buena vida, el problema es que los papeles del mocoso claramente no serán conseguidos de manera legal, y si llegan a descubrir algo, pueden llevárselo… Y eso no es algo que yo vaya a permitir. -Miró a Erwin con determinación.

-¿Tienes dónde conseguir esos papeles?- Preguntó con algo de temor, al más alto no le gustaban esas cosas fuera de la ley.

-Sí, los mismos tipos de la subasta hacen trámites para eso, ya los estaba preparando para poder inscribir a Eren en una escuela al terminar el verano.-

-Entiendo… - Puso su mano en su frente en señal de fastidio y empezó a pensar.

-¿Vas a denunciarme acaso?- Preguntó desafiante el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto que no, me arruinaría el negocio- Le dijo sarcástico. Eso Rivaille lo tomó como una aprobación-

-¿Entonces?-

-Dios… ¡Esto lo hago porque estoy en deuda contigo!... Voy a ayudarte con Eren, de seguro juntos podemos hacer que todo esto pase como una tontería más.-

-No esperaba menos de ti…-

-Tomaré eso como un gracias- Lo miró con media sonrisa.

Por otro lado, los 3 de paseo estaban en una heladería del centro, una tradicional que tenía los mejores sabores artesanales de la ciudad, estaban sentados en una banca en la plaza frente a la heladería, Hanji tenía un helado de chocolate con chips de colores, el de Eren era de Vainilla bañado en chocolate, y el de Petra era de frambuesa con crema.

-¡Esto está muy bueno!- Dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho que te guste- Le apretó una mejilla la más alta.

-No haga eso por favor- Le pidió acariciando su adolorido cachete.

-Jajaja, de verdad parecen familiares- Agregó Petra.

-¡Pues claro! ¿No ves nuestro lindo color de ojos?- Ironizó la mayor acercando el rostro de Eren al suyo.

-Jajajaja, quédense así, les tomaré una foto- Petra sacó su teléfono de su bolsito y tomó una foto-

-Mira Eren, somos dos gotas de agua-

-Claro que si Tía Hanji- Le sonrió siguiendo el juego.

-¡ME DISITE TÍA!- Lo apretó con toda la felicidad del universo, Petra tomó más fotos del cariñoso afecto entre los nuevos ''parientes''. Eren se ahogaba.

-Mujer, deja de alejarte, tu igual eres parte de la familia- Agregó mirando a Petra, se sentó en medio de los dos jóvenes y los tomo con sus brazos del cuello.

-Somos la familia más rara que he visto…- Mencionó Eren.

-Eso es lo mejor- Les sonrió a ambos la mujer mayor. Ahora fue Eren quién sacó una foto de los tres disfrutando del agradable momento.

El castaño se sentía tan feliz de poder compartir momentos así con gente que lo hacía sentir como en su hogar en todas partes, no podía pedirle más a la vida, estaba viviendo muy feliz con gente maravillosa que siempre estaban tratando de darle lo mejor posible para que él se sintiera bien. A penas llegara les daría las gracias a todos, y cuando comenzara la escuela haría lo mejor para ser un buen estudiante y así demostrar que aprecia todo lo que están haciendo por él.

Pasó el rato desde que tomaron su helado, pasearon por distintas partes del centro, vieron varias tiendas y lugares con atractivo turístico, los tres reían y compartían, conversaron de muchas cosas, incluso del nuevo instituto al que iría Eren después de las vacaciones.

Pasó el día, la tarde y llegó la noche, los tres que habían salido volvían agotados a la casa de Rivaille, traían un par de bolsas con compras y regalos, Hanji les dijo a los chicos que descansaran y que ella iría a hablar con Rivaille para avisar que ya estaban de vuelta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Entraba la mujer mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya estás adentro- Respondió serio el dueño de casa. Por su lado, Erwin la saludó con un movimiento de mano.

-Yo sólo venía a avisar que llegamos, los traje sanos y salvos- Comunicó.

-Perfecto, ¿todo estuvo bien?- interrumpió el rubio.

-Sí, todo estuvo muy divertido, estoy segura de que Eren se olvidó completamente del asunto de esta mañana.- Aseguró Hanji

-Bien, nosotros ya tenemos un plan armado, si todo sale bien, no deberían haber complicaciones- Terminó Rivaille.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?- Preguntó muy curiosa la mujer.

-No. –Tajante como siempre el más bajo.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- Sollozó.

-Porque podrías arruinarlo-

-Anda Rivaille, se ha portado bien, sobre todo hoy…- Intercedió por la mujer el rubio.

-Tsk, como sea, dile tu en ese caso…- Volteó su mirada a su computadora.

Erwin procedió a contarle el plan en el que habían trabajado los hombres toda la tarde, parecía tener bastante sentido, era muy simple, pero así llamaría menos la atención, también le comentó a la mujer que ya sabía todo acerca de la procedencia de Eren, y que él también ayudaría a mantenerlo en secreto para que el joven se quedara y pudiese tener una vida normal.

Esa noche todos cenaron juntos, Eren se sentía realmente feliz, había sido un día muy divertido y estaba empezando a querer mucho a la gente que lo estaba rodeando, todos se preocupaban mucho por él y eso le gustaba. Lo que no sabía el muchacho era que eso quizás se acabaría, pero él tampoco sabía que ninguno de los sentados a su lado en la mesa permitirían que él se alejara, por ningún motivo.

-Eren, antes de que te vayas a dormir necesito que hablemos- Le dijo el pelinegro al menor.

-Ah… está bien…-

-Lávate los dientes y ve a mi habitación.-

-Sí señor…-

Dicho y hecho, después de un rato Eren fue a la habitación del mayor para conversar, él debía reconocer que estaba un tanto nervioso, no sabía qué era lo que Rivaille quería decirle y lo peor era que durante el día lo había notado más serio de lo normal, durante la cena no había dicho casi nada y eso lo preocupaba.

-¿Para qué me necesitaba señor?- Preguntó tímidamente el castaño desde la puerta.

-Ven, siéntate- Le indicó el pelinegro, el cual estaba sentado en la cama.

-Si…- Se acercó y se sentó al lado de su dueño.

-Escucha con atención Eren… Lo que salió en la revista es algo bastante malo para nosotros, y lo digo en plural porque también te incluye…- Partió diciendo el mayor.-

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice yo algo mal?- Se preocupó el castaño.

-No… fue un error de cálculo mío… ¿Recuerdas a los fotógrafos que estaban en la fiesta de Pixis?-

-Si… los de la entrada que lo molestaron-

-Exacto, tomaron varias fotografías e inventaron que tu eres un joven que yo y la compañía estamos utilizando para hacernos buena publicidad…- Usó un tono muy serio, el cual hizo que Eren se sintiera más nervioso de lo que estaba, y más aún, se enfureció al saber que había gente que quería hacerle daño a Rivaille.

-¡¿Por qué hacen cosas así?!- Exclamó molesto el chico.

-Cálmate Eren, pasa de vez en cuando que se quedan sin nada que decir y luego salen con estos malos chismes para vender a costa de la imagen de otros- Trató de calmar el mayor.

-Eso es injusto…-

-Tsk… El asunto es que debemos hacer un par de cosas para que este lío se acabe pronto, y eso también te incluye a ti-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó preocupado el castaño.

-Debes acompañarnos, a mí y a Erwin a una reunión importante, es básicamente un coctel en donde varios ejecutivos del rubro del combustible estarán ahí, se habla mucho del negocio y es bastante aburrido la verdad, casi nunca voy, es trabajo de Erwin, pero si ahora te escondemos será más sospechoso… No quiero que descubran cómo es que de verdad llegaste a mi casa…-Terminó el pelinegro.

-Entiendo… ¿Debo actuar como si todo fuese normal?-

-Exacto, debes actuar de manera perfecta para sacar todas las dudas de la gente, habrá un poco de prensa así que tenemos que tener cuidado, Erwin y yo estaremos siempre contigo, y estos días te enseñaremos qué decir y cómo actuar en diversas situaciones. La idiota de Hanji también irá a ayudarnos, así que no tienes nada de qué asustarte.-

-Ya veo… Está bien, haré lo que sea para que usted esté bien- Terminó determinado. Rivaille lo miraba intensamente, él de verdad no quería que nadie tocara a Eren, ni menos que se lo llevaran, jamás lo permitiría, y jamás lo diría.

Pasaron un par de días así en la casa, todo estaba más o menos normal, se limpiaba y se comía como de costumbre. Día por medio aparecía Erwin para arreglar detalles de la reunión de negocios, contaba que se debían hacer un par de cuentas públicas y claro, Rivaille le ordenó que él se hiciera cargo, él sólo estaría al lado de Eren, nadie lo sacaría de ahí.

-Señor Rivaille, no tiene que esforzarse tanto por mí, estaré bien…- Decía intentando calmarlo el menor en esa sala, Erwin también estaba ahí.

-Ya dije, no pienso separarme de ti, no les voy a dar ninguna oportunidad para atacarte- Respondía enfadado.

-Rivaille, debes dar un discurso, ¡es el comienzo para hacernos buena campaña!- Respondía Erwin.

-Campaña mis pelotas, me quedaré con Eren- Sentenció.

-Pero Señor Riv- Lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

-¡Suficiente de peros!-Gritó, y los otros dos hombres en el salón se callaron.

Nadie más habló para reclamar, el jefe supremo había hablado y ya nadie podía competir con eso. Erwin se fue a su casa porque ya era bastante tarde y al día siguiente debían seguir trabajando, y así Eren y Rivaille se quedaron solos.

-B-bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir…-Intentó pararse Eren para irse a su habitación, pero Rivaille no lo dejó.

-No, hoy si que no te escapas- Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él para darle un beso.

-S-señor Rivaille, nos pueden ver…- Trató de alejarse el castaño.

-Entonces vamos a mi habitación- Ordenó.

-N-no creo que sea prudente, usted debe trabajar mañana y yo… he trabajado mucho hoy, estoy un poco cansado- Se excusó con miedo.

-Hace días que me estas evadiendo, Eren, ¿Me ocultas algo?- Increpó el mayor. El menor se ponía cada segundo más nervioso, pero no era que ocultara algo, era que simplemente desde que ambos quedaron en una relación algo más directa, Rivaille no dejaba respirar a Eren, lo tomaba todas las noches, y vez que estaban a solas lo besaba, entonces se había vuelto cansador y peligroso, ya que nadie podía saber lo que pasaba entre ellos.

-N-no, pero hemos estado trabajando mucho y si estoy cansado- Reclamó.

-No interesa, hoy no te escapas- Dicho y hecho. Tomó a Eren como saco de papas y lo llevó a su habitación.

El menor no podía gemir como quería, tenía que permanecer en silencio para que nadie escuchara, pero no podía aguantar mucho, se le escapaban quejidos y Rivaille

-Estas bastante ruidoso hoy… ¿Tendré que cubrirte la boca?- Decía mientras movía sus caderas hacía el interior del joven de ojos esmeralda.

-N-no lo haga… M-me contendré…- Se defendió.

-Me parece…- Siguió con su labor, Puso a Eren boca abajo para que se cubriera la boca con la almohada, eso le ayudaría y así él no tendría que dejar de hacérselo a su ritmo.

A la mañana siguiente, el mocoso seguía en la habitación de Rivaille, éste lo miraba dormir mientras se arreglaba para ir a la oficina a buscar los últimos papeles que debía revisar y firmar, además debía ver a su personal antes del coctel de presentación de campañas.

-Oi, Eren… Debes irte a tu habitación- Le dijo mientras se ponía a su lado y se hacía el nudo de su corbata. Al no obtener respuesta empezó a mover al castaño.

-Hey, te estoy hablando, despierta- Volvió a decir.

-Tengo sueño…- Dijo un adormilado Eren, que se dio media vuelta para seguir en lo suyo.

-Mocoso, me estoy enojando, mueve tu sucio trasero o te saco a patadas- Ahora lo buscaba entre las sábanas para que no se escondiera y se fuera a su cama.

-No es mi culpa que esté sucio… Es suya…-Volvió a decir entre sueños.

-No te metas conmigo, mocoso-

Y así empezó una batalla para sacar a Eren de la cama de Rivaille, entre tirones y jalones el pelinegro trató de llevárselo, pero la batalla terminó cuando Eren tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

-Buenos días señor Rivaille- Le sonrió.

-Tsk, buenos días…Ni creas que son esa sonrisita y con un beso no me enojaré-

-¿Y si le doy otro beso?- Se acercó el castaño.

-Creo que nos estamos entendiendo…- Dicho y hecho, volaron los besos hasta que el mayor se percató que ya era muy tarde.

-¿De verdad debe irse tan rápido?- Preguntó triste el castaño.

-Sí, es demasiado tarde… Me quedaría haciéndotelo pero no puedo, maldición.- Se quejó.

-¡Y-yo sólo quería desayunar con usted!- Se puso rojo.

-Cuando vuelva lo haremos otra vez, ahora ve a tu habitación, no quiero que nadie te encuentre aquí desnudo-

-Está bien…- Por fin aceptó

-Nos vemos más tarde- Besó la boca de su mocoso y salió del cuarto.

Eren suspiró muy fuerte, el suspiro tenía entre sentimientos de mujer enamorada y frustración por tener que irse a su habitación. No quería darle más problemas a Rivaille así que se levantó, se puso su ropa y se fue.  
>Dormiría un poco más, era muy temprano y hoy debía ayudar a lavar ropa y luego ir a probarse el traje para la "cosa importante de negocios", faltan sólo dos días para que sepamos si Eren puede hacer que los rumores se vayan, o si esto se va al carajo y todos se enteran de que fue comprado por Rivaille.<p>

-No quiero irme de aquí… no quiero que me lleven…- Susurró antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>¿Muy corto?<p>

Perdón pero me urgía actualizar pronto para que ustedes no esperara más :C

Trataré de subir otro más largo lo más rápido que pueda...  
>Gracias por esperar! :D<p>

Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, descargas y todas esas cosas me las pueden dejar en un review xDbr /Aceptaré sus regaños, retos y malas palabras(?) xD  
>Lo merezco...<p>

En fin... nos leemos en un par de días!

Gracias nuevamente por esperar :c  
>Os quiero<p>

Saludos!


End file.
